The Child Of Love
by LJ-90
Summary: Bueno.....este fic no es mio...le pertenece a un tal Axel, yo soy el que va a continuar la traducción, es un SxA y el titulo lo dice todo creo yo..... después de un año se sube el capitulo 8! prueba!
1. El día después del anuncio

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR 

(¡Oh dios, que titulo mas asqueroso:-) )

Antes de leer el fic, deberían leer ESTO:

Este es mi primer intento de escribir una historia en inglés. Yo soy francés y ya escribí algunos fanfics en mi idioma. Desafortunadamente, parece que no hay muchos franceses interesados en los fanfics, y traducir historias es muy aburrido, así que abandoné la traducción.

Esta historia, que podemos llamar "El inicio de una historia de amor entre nuestros dos dulces niños, Shinji y Asuka" ( y ¡VIVA ASUKA!) Está inspirada por el extremadamente corto (pero extremadamente divertido) fanfic She's WHAT? por The Flashman (mis agradecimientos a él)

Y, por cierto, Shin Seiki Evangelion es copyright de GAINAX. Estos personajes le pertenecen a esta gran serie de anime. Todo fue utilizado sin permiso.

Entonces, aquí está la secuela.

EL NACIMIENTO DE EL HIJO DEL AMOR

Misato estaba buscando a la Segunda Elegida, Sohryu Asuka Langley, para llevarla a su test de sincronización semanal. Ella parecía estar escondida... pero un doctor de Nerv llamó por teléfono a Misato, "¿Ella está QUÉ? ", se escuchó en toda la central Dogma, y estaba justificado: Asuka estaba EMBARAZADA. ¿Y quién era el afortunado¡No me digan que no lo pueden adivinar¡Sí, es Shinji! Como siempre, Asuka encontró otra forma absurda de divertirse cuando estaba aburrida y... bueno, ustedes probablemente puedan imaginarse qué pasó...

La primer escena se desarrolla en el departamento de Misato. Shinji todavía no ha llegado ya que quería hablar con Rei Ayanami.

PRIMER MES:

El Día Después Del Anuncio

Misato: "Yo no creo que realmente entienda lo que hizo, señorita."

Asuka: "¡Cierra la boca! Estaba aburrida¡Ok?

Misato: "¡Pero...pero...pero...PERO UNO NO TIENE SEXO CON ALGUIEN SOLO PORQUE ESTÁ ABURRIDO¡Es demente¡Algunas veces yo no te entiendo!"

Asuka: "No hay nada que entender, Misato. Y difícilmente tú seas la adecuada para reprocharme, eres hipócrita. Yo te vi haciéndolo con Kaji el mes pasado..."

Misato: "¿TU NOS VISTE¿CUÁNDO¿DONDE?"

Asuka: "Cuándo, no me acuerdo exactamente... pero dónde... oh, ustedes probablemente se estuvieran excitando en el parque... donde todos los pueden ver."

Misato: "¿Estaba Shinji contigo!"

Asuka: "¡Afortunadamente no! Yo estaba yendo donde Hikari."

Misato: "Uff... que alivio..."

Ella comenzó a olvidarse de lo que le estaba hablando a Asuka, y estaba a punto de irse del departamento por alguna razón, cuando se acordó...

Misato: "¡HEY¡Asuka!"

Ella se dio vuelta, pero no había nadie. Misato corrió a la habitación de Asuka y trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

Misato: "Asuka... discúlpame. Yo quería hablar calmadamente... de mujer a mujer... ¿entiendes? Yo necesito hablarte sobre... uhh... abejas y flores... ummm—"

Asuka (desde adentro): "¡No quiero hablar con NADIE ahora¡Vete!"

Misato (En la cocina): "Bueno... bueno... hablaremos después entonces." (A si misma:) "Esos malditos chicos me van a matar un día de estos..."

Ella suspiró...

En la calle, Rei estaba yendo a su casa como siempre...

Shinji: "¡AYANAMI!"

Shinji corría detrás de Rei. Ella dio vuelta su cabeza, paró de caminar y lo esperó.

Shinji: "Ayanami... hahhh... hahh..."

Él estaba parado tratando de recuperar aire.

Rei: "¿Qué sucede, Ikari-kun?"

Shinji: "Umm... el otro día... err... como sea, Yo quería hablar contigo."

Rei: "¿En serio?"

Shinji: "Sí."

Rei: "Entonces, hablemos."

Ella empezó a caminar otra vez, Shinji caminaba detrás.

Shinji: "Bueno, sobre lo que le pasó a Asuka ayer..."

Rei: "Oh. ¿Te refieres al embarazo?"

Shinji: "Errrr... S-sí..."

Rei: "¿Que ocurre, Ikari-kun?"

Shinji: "Siento que... uh... bueno... yo no... quizás me equivoque, pero..."

Rei (Calmadamente): "¿Sí?"

Shinji: "Té vi mirándola, y te veías como si estuvieras celosa..."

De repente Rei dejó de caminar. Shinji también paró. El se sonrojó.

Shinji: "Yo... Yo... ¿Te estás enojando por lo que dije recién?"

Rei: "No conozco ese sentimiento."

Shinji: "Tu..."

Rei: "¿Qué es estar celoso?"

Shinji: "Tu... ¿Dices que no lo estabas?"

Rei: "¿Qué es estar celoso?"

Shinji: "A ver... es cuando uno envidia a alguien porque tiene algo que uno no puede tener... quiero decir... es lo que pienso."

Rei: "¿Entonces eso es tener celos?"

Shinji : "Digamos que sí..."

Rei (empezando a caminar): "Entonces quizás yo esté celosa."

Shinji: "¿Entonces es eso?"

Rei: "Creo."

Shinji: "¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

Rei: "No."

Shinji: "¿N-no?"

Rei: "No."

Shinji: "¿Segura? Quiero decir... por lo general cuando se tienen celos uno se enoja..."

Rei: "¿Realmente¿Debería estar enojada?"

Shinji: "Eso creo."

Rei: "Entonces quizás este enojada contigo, Ikari-kun.", "Pero no puedo estar enojada contigo."

Shinji: "¿Por qué?"

Rei: "Sólo no puedo."

Shinji: "Oh..."

Una pequeña pausa.

Shinji: "Debo irme... probablemente Misato me esté esperando."

Rei: "¿La Mayor Katsuragi está enojada?"

Shinji: "¿Ah? Hmm... Yo creo que sí, un poco..."

Rei: "¿Ella esta celosa?"

Shinji: "¿Qué¡No digas esas cosas, Ayanami! Misato es mi guardián. Ella sólo está enojada porque no pensé lo que hacía ANTES de hacerlo."

Rei: "¿Te das cuanta de lo que hiciste?"

Shinji: "S-si... me siento mal por Asuka." (A si mismo:) "¡Pero ella me provocó! Esa perra..."

Rei: "Eso es bueno. Notar los errores es el primer paso para el perdón."

Shinji: "Bueno me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela."

Rei: "Adiós, Ikari-kun."

Shinji estaba de regreso en el departamento de Misato.

Shinji (a si mismo): "Bueno... no sé porqué siempre me siento incómodo con Ayanami. No está enojada conmigo pero yo creo que está celosa... Probablemente yo este un poco loco también. ¿Porqué pienso que cada chica a mí alrededor quiere estar conmigo?"

Pausa.

Shinji: "Pobre Asuka... me siento mal por lo que hice... pero, por otro lado, fue SU idea en primer lugar..."

Flash back: Departamento de Misato. Shinji miraba la TV en el sillón, pero él escuchaba el track 25 y 26 de su SDAT, Asuka estaba sentada en la mesa.

Asuka: "Ey, Shinji!"

Shinji seguía sentado, sin poder oír sobre la música.

Asuka: "EY¡SHINJI¡QUÍTATE ESOS AURICULARES O TE VOY A MATAR!"

Sin respuesta.

Asuka: "Humph..."

Pausa.

Asuka (seductoramente): "Shiiiiiinjiii... Rei acaba de salir del baño y no lleva puesta una toalla..."

Shinji (mirando a Asuka y sacándose los auriculares): "¿Qué?"

Asuka (a si misma): "Estúpido pervertido..." (a Shinji:) "Ey, Estoy aburrida..."

Shinji: "Oh, no... no querrás practicar besándome otra vez¿no¡Ni lo sueñes!"

Asuka: "¿...Quieres hacer algo malo?"

Shinji: "¿Huh?"

Asuka: "Quiero decir¿Quieres coger?"

Shinji: "¿QUE¡Olvídate, Asuka¡Sólo tenemos14 años¡No puedes hablar en serio!"

Asuka: "¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Todo tiene que empezar en algún momento."

Shinji: "¿Hablas en serio?"

Asuka: "Sip, en serio. Y estoy realmente aburrida. ¿Cuál es el problema¿Estás asustado o algo?"

Ella se levantó de su silla y se sentó junto a Shinji.

Shinji: "Hmm... espera, Asuka... yo no creo estar listo y... parece que te estás olvidando... WAAAA!"

Asuka: "No me digas que no eres hombre. ¿O es que no quieres serlo?"

Ella se desvistió y luego comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el... y...

Nota del Autor¡DETÉNGANSE EXÁCTAMENTE AHORA¡Esté no es un lemon! Vamos a asumir que tuvieron su primera experiencia sexual. Dejen que su imaginación se haga cargo del resto si así lo quieren. Sólo les puedo decir una cosa¡Ellos estaban agotados al final!

Fin del FLASHBACK

Departamento de Misato. Shinji camina silenciosamente por el pasillo. Parece que intenta evitar algo o alguien...

Shinji: "Espero que no este..."

El lugar parecía calmado. Shinji se dirigió a la cocina y buscó algo de comer en la heladera. Parecía sorprendido de que no hubiera nadie en casa.

Shinji: "Phew...Asuka no está..."

De repente el escuchó algo que se acercaba desde la habitación de la "Dama del infierno"...

Shinji: "¿Está llorando?"

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y con el pulso tembloroso la abrió. Por alguna extraña razón no estaba cerrada con llave. La puerta estaba entornada y adentro no había luz, pero él pudo ver a la pelirroja lamentándose sobre la cama, mirando a la pared, llorando...

Shinji (a si mismo): "Siendo alguien que pretende ser fuerte, es realmente raro verla llorando...pero...ella es humana...después de todo..."

Terminó de abrir la puerta.

Asuka (Sin siquiera voltear para ver de quien se trataba): "¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ!"

Shinji no contestó.

Asuka (gritando): "¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?"

Shinji: "Sólo soy yo... Asuka-chan..."

Luego el pensó¿Porque la llamó "-chan"? Usualmente el no diría eso. Siempre "-san". ¿Porqué lo dijo ahora?

Asuka: "Shinji...vete. No quiero ver tu cara otra vez."

Shinji: "Asuka..."

Asuka: "¡Ya me has oído¡Vete!"

El se acercó un poco mas hacia ella y se sentó al pie de la cama.

Asuka: "¡NO te acerques más¡O te mato!"

El se levantó y se sentó en una silla junto al escritorio.

Asuka: "¿Que quieres...Casanova?"

Ella habló calmada.

Shinji: "¿Qué está ocurriendo, Asuka?"

Asuka: "¡TU SABES QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO!"

Shinji: "...Tienes razón. Perdóname."

Pausa. La calma continuó.

Shinji: "¡Qué es lo que vas a hacer...?"

Asuka: "¡QUE PREGUNTA ESTÚPIDA, IDIOTA! Voy a abortar."

Shinji: "¿Hablas en serio?"

Asuka: "¿Y porqué no¡No voy a criar este niño yo sola! A demás no tiene padre.

Esta de mas decir que Shinji se sintió herido por el comentario de Asuka.

Shinji: "¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo...yo soy el padre después de todo."

Asuka: "¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir con eso¿Que nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener que vivir juntos para siempre¡NI LOCA!"

Shinji (Muy calmado): "Lo siento...Asuka...Yo no quise—" Asuka: "TU 'no quisiste'... ¿PIENSAS QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA? Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales. Sólo escuchan a sus hormonas."

Shinji: "¡Eso es mentira¡Y aún así, fue TU idea¡Y no me vengas a decir que no lo disfrutaste!" (A si mismo:) "¿Qué estoy diciendo¿Esté soy yo?"

Silencio. Segundos después los lamentos se reanudaron.

Asuka: "Yo...Yo sólo te estaba probando...pero no...tu eres un hombre, no te puedes dar cuenta. ¡Tú solamente ves que yo quiero acostarme contigo, das lástima!"

Shinji (calmadamente): "No. Tú das lástima. Me provocaste para que lo hiciera. No puedo creer que pienses que sólo fue mi error. Empezaste todo, en primer lugar, y lo disfrutaste, también. Me siento tan avergonzado. Y no por lo que hice. ¡Me avergüenzo de TÍ, Asuka!"

Asuka: "Idiota...no entiendes nada..."

Shinji: "¡Por supuesto que entiendo¡Vas a tener un bebé por MI culpa! Me doy cuenta de que probablemente ahora me odies mas de lo común. ¡Pero no hagas que otros sufran por tu odio!"

Los ojos de Asuka se agrandaron por un instante y luego las lágrimas regresaron...

Asuka (Entre sollozos): "¿Y porqué estas sufriendo? A tí no te importa mi..."

Su voz de apagó.

Asuka: "...mi hijo..."

Shinji: "NUESTRO hijo. Yo también estaba ahí¿recuerdas?"

Asuka: "Hmph. No me hagas reír. Soy su madre, tú no eres nada. De todos modos, pronto va a formar parte del pasado. No te preocupes."

Shinji: "¡No puedes hacer eso! Voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que hagas..."

Se quedo sin voz, no encontró la forma de expresar el asco que le daba la idea de un aborto.

Asuka: "Suena gracioso viniendo de ti, ecchi—"

Shinji: "Mira¡YO tengo sentimientos también¡No eres la única a la que le importa¡Me siento mal con esto, Asuka! Nunca escuchas a los demás... ¡siempre te encierras en tu habitación para escapar de la realidad! Y sé de lo que estoy hablando. Yo también lo viví. ¡Y hasta hace poco, yo también me escapaba de las cosas a las que le temía¡Hasta de ti! Pero cuando me di cuenta de que iba a tener un hijo, pensé sobre mi mismo, sobre otros, sobre cómo me siento, y llegué a la conclusión de que no debo alejarme de la chica que me necesita!"

Asuka: "...No te necesito, oberarsche..."

Shinji (frustrado): "Estoy cansado de hablar con alguien que ni siquiera escucha lo que digo. Me voy a caminar."

Shinji puso la silla en su lugar y dejó la habitación. Asuka se dio cuenta de que estaba sola...otra vez.

Asuka (Tiernamente): "Me pregunto...como se sentirá dar a luz?"

Cuando Shinji salió de la habitación de Asuka se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba esperándolo.

Misato: "Muy impresionante, Shinji.kun. ¿Cómo está?"

Shinji: "Ah...Misato-san...Bueno...creo que fui un poco rudo. Creo que perdí la razón."

Misato: "Yo no creo que sea así."

Shinji: "¡Estabas escuchando?"

Misato: "Si."

Shinji: "Entonces...sabes todo."

Misato: "Ya sabía que no todo era tu culpa porque ella me lo contó hace unas horas, cuando volvió del colegio."

Shinji: "Entonces¿qué vamos a hacer¿Esto va a afectar su sincronización?"

Misato: "No estoy segura...pero Ritsuko me dijo que en su estado actual su rendimiento va a bajar."

Shinji: "Mierda, eso no ayuda en nada."

Misato: "Lo sé. Lo sé. De todas maneras creo que lo mejor es que deje el colegio por unos meses, hasta que entendamos mejor la situación."

Shinji: "Ok."

Misato: "No te preocupes, Shinji-kun. Yo la voy a cuidar..."

Shinji: "¿Y si un ángel nos ataca?"

Misato: "Recemos porque no pase."

Shinji (sarcásticamente): "Ya veo..."

A la mañana siguiente Shinji se asomó a la habitación de Asuka. La misma cama, la misma chica... Sin hacer ruido se fue al colegio. Se encontró con Kensuke, Toji y Hikari.

Kensuke: "¡Hola, Shinji!"

Toji: "Hola."

Hikari: "¿Ikari¿Porqué no estás con Asuka?"

Shinji: "Hmmm...Ella está enferma. Y parece algo serio."

Kensuke: "'Ah¿La bruja está enferma?"

Hikari: "¡Kensuke¡No hables de esa manera de ella , no se lo merece!"

Toji: "¿Detalles?"

Shinji: "Perdón, pero Misato me dijo que no hablara."

Kensuke: "¡Vamos Shinji¡Dinos¡Nosotros no vamos a hablar¿Confías en nosotros, verdad?"

Toji: "A demás ella se veía perfectamente ayer. ¿No nos estarás escondiendo algo, no?"

Shinji: "Claro que no. Ella esta mal porque inhaló mucho del líquido que usamos dentro del eva, nada más."

Hikari: "No hace falta que lo guardes como secreto. De todos modos¿cuándo la voy a poder visitar?"

Shinji: "Me temo que eso no es posible...ella está en el hospital de NERV en una habitación de alta seguridad." (a si mismo:) "Por ahora el plan de Misato está funcionando..."

Kensuke: "Se te ve muy confidente, Shinji. Eso no es normal en ti."

Toji: "Eso es cierto, Kensuke. Quizás estuvo haciendo COSITAS con ella y ahora se esta recuperando del rodeo...OUCH!"

Una mochila se conectó con su cabeza. Hikari, obviamente.

Hikari: "No digas esas cosas, pervertido!"

Toji: "Perdón."

Mientras Shinji estaba en clase, Misato llamó a Ritsuko por teléfono desde su departamento.

Misato: "Hola¡soy Misato!"

Ritsuko: "Mayor, Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que chismosear."

Misato: "¡Ey¡Estoy hablando en serio!"

Ritsuko: "No suenas seria."

Misato: "Awww, cállate..."

Ritsuko: "Entonces¿cuál es la razón del llamado, Mayor Katsuragi?"

Misato: "Te quería dar noticias de Asuka, pero como parece que no te interesa mi llamado, mejor olvídate..."

Ritsuko: "Deje de bromear. ¿Cómo está ella?"

Misato: "Bastante enojada. Discutió con Shinji sobre esto ayer, y fue un poco...brutal."

Ritsuko: "Esperaba más."

Misato: "¡No te hagas la ocupada conmigo, Rit-chan¡No eres madre!"

Ritsuko: "Tú tampoco."

Misato: "Pero yo me ocupo de los chicos¿no?"

Ritsuko: "Ok, un punto para ti."

Misato: "Bueno...yo hablé con ella avanzada la mañana..."

Ritsuko: "¡No fue a la escuela?"

Misato: "En su estado, no creo que sea una buena idea."

Ritsuko: "Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y qué salió de la discusión?"

Misato: "No vas a creerlo..."

Desde la otro punta de la habitación:

Maya: "¿Huh¿Sempai?"

Ritsuko: "¿Ella QUÉ!"

Misato: "Me escuchaste. Ella va a tener el bebe..."

Ritsuko: "¿Sola¡Es ridículo!"

Misato: "Considerando a tu madre y lo que eres ahora, creo que tienes razón."

Ritsuko: "De todos modos, ella... ¡ella no puede pensar en eso! Si un ángel ataca llegando la época del parto¡no va a poder pilotear el Eva 02!"

Misato: "Oh, te diste cuenta de eso tu sola?"

Ritsuko: "¡Deja de reírte de mí, Misato¡ÉSTE ES UN TEMA SERIO!"

Misato: "¡Lo se¡Pero UNA vida es más importante que las metas de NERV!"

Ritsuko: "Quizás tú pienses que UNA vida es más importante que MILLONES de muertes¿no?"

Misato: "Ok, un punto para ti."

Ritsuko: "Bueno¿qué más?"

Misato: "Creo que vi a una nueva Asuka cuando hablé con ella. Ya no parecía la insolente y competitiva que nosotros conocemos...Creo que empieza a pensar como una mujer."

Ritsuko: "Tranquila Misato."

Misato: "Le advertí sobre la sincronización y al principio parecía deprimida, pero le dije que íbamos a tratar de arreglarlo..."

Ritsuko: "¡TU QUE¡Eso es ir muy lejos, Mayor¿Cómo le puedes decir cosas que son simplemente imposibles?"

Misato: "No te preocupes. Conozco a Asuka. Su sincronización depende de su estado psicológico. Si le decimos que nada va a cambiar, que ya lo solucionamos, todo va a estar bien."

Ritsuko: "Eso espero."

Misato: "Hmmm...errrr...Rit-chan...Tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor..."

Ritsuko: "Oh, vamos. ¡Ya vi todo hoy¿Qué ocurre ahora?"

Misato: "No soy una experta en embarazos, y...me preguntaba...¿tiene que seguir alguna dieta o algo¿Algún consejo?"

Ritsuko: "Bueno...por los primeros meses, ella puede hacer lo que quiera. Después del tercer mes tiene que dejar las actividades fuerte como el deporte—"

Misato: "Y el EVA, supongo."

Ritsuko: "Correcto. Sobre la comida: tienes que darle lo que ella quiera, incluso si tiene MUCHA azúcar. Ella tiene que alimentarse a si misma y a su hijo. Probablemente quiera cosas especificas. Incluso cuando parezca raro, traten de darle lo que pida. Nada de cafeína ni de alcohol."

Misato (pensando en que hacer con su bebida favorita): "Entiendo."

Ritsuko: "¿Algo más?"

Misato: "No, no creo..."

Ritsuko: "Ah, ella DEBE, sin importar a que costo, estar AQUÍ, todas las semanas. Tenemos que estudiar cómo afecta esto a su sincronización con el Eva."

Misato: "Sí, sí..."

Ritsuko: "¿Misato?"

Misato: "¿Qué?"

Ritsuko: "Sé una buena niñera."

Click.

Ritsuko: "¿Misato...?"

Departamento de Misato. Ella está en su cuarto, y acaba de colgar el teléfono repentinamente, se notaba el fastidio en su rostro. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Misato: "Adelante, Asuka."

La puerta se abrió y una desesperada Asuka apareció frente a ella. Misato levantó un poco la vista, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Misato (un poco nerviosa): "¿Qué...qué sucede, Asuka¿Necesitas algo?"

Asuka: "¡Tengo hambre!"

Misato (a si misma): "Oh, aquí viene..." (a Asuka:) "Ok, Voy a comprar un poco de comida. ¿Hay algo que desees en particular?"

Asuka: "¡No puedo esperar¿Qué hay para comer AHORA?"

Un poco después, Asuka había comido dos platos de ramen, dos de arroz y catorce tazas de yogurt de frutas. Misato se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina, con su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Misato: "Comes como un caballo..."

Asuka: "¡Whoa, esto es genial¡Ahora me siento mucho mejor!"

Se tocó el estomago y pudo sentir algo moverse.

Asuka: "Te juro que lo siento moverse..."

Misato: "¿En serio?"

Asuka: "Me pregunto cuándo podremos saber el sexo..."

Misato: "¡Paciencia! Ritsuko dijo que lo podremos saber en unos meses."

Asuka: "¡Me muero por saber!"

Misato: "¿Qué está sucediendo¡No suenas como la Asuka con la que hablé la otra noche!"

Asuka: "¡Olvida eso¡Tu sabes que cambié de parecer en cuanto a eso¡Voy a conservarlo!"

Misato: "¿Alguna idea para el nombre?"

Asuka: "¡Oh sí, sí¡Ya pensé sobre eso! Si es niño, será Axel, y si es niña, será Teri."

Misato: "Esos no son nombre muy japoneses."

Asuka: "Puedo llamar a mi hijo como guste..."

Misato: "Claro que puedes. ¿Pero has hablado con su padre antes de elegirlos?"

Asuka: "¡Olvida eso, Misato! He dicho que no quiero hablar con ÉL ahora."

Misato: "Lo siento. Pero¿le dirás que has decidido conservarlo?"

Asuka (dibujando círculos en la mesa con los dedos): "No lo se..."

Misato: "Puedes decirme. ¡Esto es entre chicas, después de todo! Oh, lo siento. Entre mujeres."

Asuka (sonriendo): "Ok, Le diré. Pero no ahora, quizás después."

Misato: "Bien."

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió y Shinji entró junto con Hikari, Toji y Kensuke.

Shinji: "Lo siento, Misato-san, No pude librarme de ellos."

-  
Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Entró Asuka.

Asuka: "¡Hola a todos!"

Hikari: "¡Asuka! Aquie estas! Pero...Shinji nos dijo que estabas enferma. Estaba preocupada."

Asuka: "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Shinji trató de esconderse detrás de Misato.

Asuka: "¡Tu asqueroso mentirosooo! Te enseñaré..."

Misato: "Hmmm...Asuka..."

Asuka: "¿Qué¿Porqué lo cubres?"

Misato: "Creo que tú estás un poco...digamos...equivocada...fue mi plan. No quise decir nada sobre tu...condición..."

Toji & Kensuke: "¿Condición?"

Hikari: "¿Qué esta sucediendo, Asuka?"

Asuka: "Umm...bueno, yo...nada realmente importante..."

Misato: "Ella ha estado un poco estresada últimamente, porque...porque ha perdido un familiar cercano, ...por favor, entiendan, es muy difícil para ella."

Asuka: "¿De que demoñ...?"

Misato (discretamente, junto a Asuka): "Cierra la boca, Estoy tratando de enmendar TU error. Ya me agradecerás luego."

Asuka: "Oh, bueno..."

Hikari: "Oh, esa es la razón...lo siento, Asuka. Entiendo."

Toji & Kensuke: "¡Nosotros también!"

Asuka: "Gracias."

Silencio...

Misato: "Hmmm... ¿alguien quiere galletas?"

Asuka: "Misato, yo comí todo lo que había hoy¿lo recuerdas?"

Misato: "Ah, cierto."

Hikari: "¿Qué¿Has comido demasiado¡Te volverás gorda si continuas comiendo de esa manera!"

Asuka (triste): "Eso ya lo se."

Hikari puso su mano en el vientre de Asuka. ella comenzó a pellizcar el estomago de su amiga.

Hikari (bromeando): "¿Lo ves¡ya estas un poco rellenita!"

Asuka había estado a punto de echarse atrás desde que decidió conservar al niño. Y tener a alguien recordándole la peor parte del asunto, la llevo a molestarse.

Asuka (De repente, gritando molesta): "¡NO ME TOQUES AHI!"

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción.

Hikari: "Asuka¿qué sucede¿Estás TAN llena?"

Asuka (buscando desesperadamente una explicación): "Eso duele, Hikari...por favor...no me toques...ahí...es..."

Misato se preparo para decir algo, pero—

Asuka: "No me he sentido bien desde la ultima batalla."

Hikari (preocupada): "Oh, perdón...No sabía que hacer..."

Asuka (sonriendo): "Estaré bien. No te preocupes."

Toji (a Kensuke): "¡Nunca la había visto sonreír!"

Asuka (mirándolos sorpresivamente): "¿Qué están susurrando?"

Toji & Kensuke: "Oh¡Nada¡Nada!"

Misato (tranquila): "¿Cuál es el problema, Shinji-kun? No has dicho una palabra."

Shinji (levantándose): "Uh, Yo solo...Creo que me iré a mi cuarto. No me siento muy bien."

Misato: "Como desees."

Shinji dejó la cocina.

Toji: "¿Qué le sucede a Shinji?"

Misato: "Creo que sólo necesita descansar."

Toji: "Ahhh..."

Misato: "Hikari."

Hikari: "¿Si, Mayor Katsuragi?"

Misato: "¿Podrías conseguir los apuntes de clase para Asuka por los próximos meses y mandármelos a través de Shinji? Ella no asistirá a la escuela por un tiempo."

Hikari: "Po...por supuesto, Mayor. ¿Pero por qué?"

Misato: "No puedo decirte. Lo siento."

Hikari: "Yo...entiendo."

Asuka: "¡Sip¡Me voy a zafar de asistir a clase por meses!"

Misato (tratando de traerla a la tierra): "¡Ey, Ey, no será tan fácil! Estarás en NERV casi todos los días. No tendrás tanto tiempo para relajarte."

Asuka: "Scheisse Mierda!"

CONTINUARÁ... Notas de autor:

Misato: "Entonces¿qué ocurrirá con Asuka? Esta MUY calmada¿no lo crees? Bien, lean el próximo capítulo: SEGUNDO MES: La Niñera Necesita Práctica. Y la próxima vez acapararé el fic, y prepárense para el servicio."

Axel: "¡Awwww, Cierra la boca, Misato!"

Misato: "Ok, ok..."

Notas de la traductor:

Bueno aqui esta el primer cap, y yo juro por Dios y por la plata, este...digo...patria, si eso mismo, patria que traducire TODOS LOS CAPS DE ESTE FIC, claro eso si cuento con su apoyo...


	2. Una niñera necesita practica

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR

CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

Asuka estaba considerando seriamente conservar a su hijo, pero la situación se tornaba cada vez mas complicada; el problema debía solucionarse pronto, tanto por las complicaciones que ocasionaría para su actividad con el Eva, como para con su vida social.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Asuka es realmente KAWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!

(¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es realmente linda!) (Si, estoy enamorado 8- )

¿Por cuanto tiempo podrán guardarse la nueva noticia nuestros amigos? ¿Es Asuka muy joven para tener un hijo? ¿Por qué mi gato no ronronea cuando lo cargo?

SEGUNDO MES:

La Niñera Necesita Práctica

En la escuela. Ikari Shinji estaba mirando por la ventana. Miraba a Ayanami, pero ella no parecía notarlo. De repente, una gran masa de papel lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Hikari: "Ikari, por favor entrégale estas notas a Asuka..."

Shinji (mirando a la presidenta de clase): "¡Ah! Por su puesto."

Después de responder, el miró por la ventana, muy parecido al estilo de Rei.

Hikari: "Shinji... ¿qué le está pasando a Asuka? Puedes decírmelo, ¿no?"

Shinji: "Lo siento, pero no sé nada."

Hikari: "¡Por supuesto que sabes! ¡Tu y la Mayor Katsuragi nos están escondiendo algo!"

Shinji: "Honestamente, no puedo decirte."

Hikari: "¿No vas a satisfacer la curiosidad de una mujer?"

Shinji: "Tengo órdenes. Debo obedecerlas."

Hikari: "¡Idiota! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga! ¡Necesito saber!"

Shinji: "Si ella quiere que sepas, pronto te lo dirá. No te preocupes."

Hikari: "¿Es TAN serio?"

Shinji (sonrojándose aunque la chica no lo nota): "Sip...un poco...pero pienso que está feliz con...el..."

Hikari: "Oh, entiendo. Entonces tiene otro novio...Yo...lo siento, Shinji." (A si misma:) "¿Porqué ella no me lo dijo? Raro..."

Shinji (Mirando a Hikari): "¿Qué? No, no es lo que piensas..."

Hikari: "Oh, no me digas que no te diste cuenta...ella te gusta mucho."

Shinji: "No digas esas cosas..."

Hikari (a si misma): "Mmmm...Deprimido..."

Entra Touji.

Touji: "Ey, Horaki... ¿Qué esta pasando?"

Hikari giró para verlo y comenzó a hablar con él. Shinji continúa mirando por la ventana, como si tratara de encontrar algo en la distancia.

Hikari: "Le pregunté sobre Asuka pero parece..."

Ella le murmuro algo al oído.

Touji: "No...¿esos dos? ¡No puede ser! ¿Estás segura?"

Hikari: "Sip."

Touji: "Felicitaciones, ¡Shinji! ¡No lo sabia!"

Shinji comienza a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio...

Central Dogma. Se pueden leer los Test Harmónicos en una pantalla. Los tres elegidos están en sus entry plugs haciendo la prueba de harmónicos semanal.

Ritsuko: "Asuka solo perdió dos puntos. Increíble."

Misato: "¡Te lo dije! Es psicológico."

Ritsuko: "Después de todo, quizás tenías razón."

Misato: "¿Viste el reporte del embarazo?"

Ritsuko: "Todavía no. Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de hacer otra prueba."

Maya: "¿Senpai? ¿Debo reducir la profundidad de Asuka de 0.02 a 0.05?"

Ritsuko: "Inténtalo. Puede que ayude a mejorar su sincronización."

Maya: "¡Hai!"

Segundos después...

Ritsuko: "Si. ¡Los harmónicos de Asuka se encuentran casi al mismo nivel que antes del embarazo!"

Misato: "Hmmm...¡Bien!."

Habitación de pruebas. Se abrieron los entry plugs. Los pilotos salieron de las cápsulas y se dirigieron al cuarto de control.

Cuarto de control.

Misato: "Asuka, ¿cómo estuvo?"

Asuka: "Oh, bien, creo. Sólo estoy cansada..."

Misato: "Deberíamos irnos para que puedas descansar un poco."

Asuka: "¿Cómo estuvo mi prueba de harmónicos?"

Misato: "Sin problemas, tu sincronización no cambió."

Asuka: "¿De veras?"

Shinji (tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas): "Bi-bien hecho, Asuka."

Luego el se da cuenta de lo que dijo y pone sus manos delante de su rostro mientras Asuka lo ve divertida. Unos cuantos segundos pasan.

Asuka: "Gracias, Shinji."

Shinji (Se quedó sin palabras por el shock): "¿Q-qué?"

Asuka: "Dije 'gracias' Shinji-kun."

Shinji (un poco mas relajado): "Ahh." (A si mismo:) "¿Ella me dijo 'Shinji-kun'? ¿Es porque yo le dije 'Asuka-chan'? ¿O tiene fiebre? ¿O se está burlando de mí?"

Misato solo se rió.

Misato: "OK chicos, dejen de provocarse. Nos vamos."

Asuka: "¡Sólo un momento! Dra. Akagi, y sobre...errr..."

Ritsuko: "Lo siento, pero todavía no lo sabemos. Creo que vamos a tener que esperar un poco mas."

Asuka: "¿Sólo eso?"

Ritsuko: "Lo siento. Ahora las imágenes están distorsionadas por el LCL es tu organismo."

Asuka (en su pose de pequeña niña inocente): "¿Y cuándo lo sabré?"

Ritsuko: "No te preocupes. Estamos trabajando en eso, MAGI esta filtrando la distorsión. Lo sabremos tarde o temprano."

Asuka: "Gracias por todo."

Misato y Shinji estaban completamente sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su compañera. Como es usual, la Primera Elegida no dijo nada.

Puerta principal del departamento de Misato.

Misato (mientras abría la puerta): "Ah, tenemos un pequeño problema."

Asuka: "¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué?"

Misato: "Me olvidé de comprar pan."

Shinji iba a decir algo pero Asuka lo interrumpió.

Asuka: "¡Yo me ocupo!"

Ella volvió al ascensor.

Misato: "Ten cuidado."

Asuka (mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor): "¡Ey! ¡Soy Sohryu Asuka Langley! Crees que voy a morir mientras voy a la panadería? Huh?

Asuka se va. Los otro dos entran al departamento. Shinji tira su mochila en el sillón.

Misato (desde su cuarto, mientras se pone ropa mas cómoda): "¿Shinji-kun? Tengo algo que decirte."

Shinji (desde el living) : "¿Qué sucede, Misato-san?"

Misato: "Es sobre Asuka..."

Terminal Dogma. NDA: Si, Si! Y ahora un poco de misterio... ;-)

Gendo: "¿Entonces?"

Ritsuko: "Entonces, el estado de la segunda elegida no parece afectar su sincronización."

Fuyutsuki: "Pero, ¿es así de simple?"

Gendo: "Solo el tiempo dirá."

Ritsuko: "Estoy de acuerdo. Ella esta en las primeras etapas de su embarazo. No puedo decir nada de lo pase de aquí a dos meses, esto es nuevo para nosotros."

Gendo: "Todo va según lo planeado."

Fuyutsuki: "¿Está seguro de que no se desvía de los planes de SEELE?"

Gendo: "No podría decirlo, pero MI plan esta casi completo."

Ritsuko (a si misma): "Ya veo...tu...¡Maldito bastardo!"

Gendo: "Se pude retirar, Dra. Akagi."

Ritsuko: "Si, señor."

Ella se va.

Fuyutsuki: "Si la segunda tiene que pelear, puede ser peligroso."

Gendo: "Eso lo se, Fuyutsuki. No te preocupes. Todo marcha según lo planeado. El momento pronto llegara."

Departamento de Misato. Ella y Shinji están sentados en el sillón hablando sobre Asuka.

Shinji (sorprendido): "¡¿Ella QUE!"

Misato: "Hey, calmate. Ella va a conservar al niño..."

Shinji: "Y-yo pensé que quería abortar..."

Misato: "No sé porqué cambió de opinión, pero decidió tener al bebé y criarlo, y todo lo demás."

Shinji: "Eso quiere decir que yo lo cuidaré también, ¿no?"

Misato: "Hmm. Sabes que ella te quiere...pero creo que es sólo amistad. Nada más. Bueno, ustedes tuvieron sexo...y eso entre amigos ...es completamente norm...oh, olvídalo..."

Shinji (comenzando a sonrojarse):.eh...eh...bueno, puede ser."

Misato: "¿Estás decepcionado?"

Shinji: "¿Puedo decirte la verdad?"

Misato: "Oh, ¡vamos! Somos familia, ¿no?. ¿No me esconderás nada?"

Shinji: "Sip, estoy un poco decepcionado. Creo que le gusto. Pero como ella no dice mucho... no sé qué hacer..."

Misato: "¿No es eso lo que comenzó todo?"

Shinji (sonrojándose): "Sabes a lo que me refiero, Misato-San, ¿porqué no me lo dice ella--?"

Misato (sonriendo): "Entiendo, Shinji-kun...tu sabes, ella quiere decirte, no ahora mismo pero quizás luego. Creo que lo puedo ver en ella. Quiero decírtelo antes de que te preocupes por ella."

Shinji: "Gracias..."

Hablaron... hablaron...hablaron...y pasaron 45 minutos desde su llegada.

Shinji (mirando el reloj): "Mi...Misato-san..."

Misato (desde la cocina): "¿Qué pasa?"

Shinji (Alarmado): "Ya pasaron 45 minutos. ¿No te parece tiempo suficiente para comprar un poco de pan?"

Misato: "¡¡¡MIERDA! ¡¡¡ASUKA! ¡¡Me había olvidado completamente!"

Los dos salieron del departamento y bajaron las escaleras. En la entrada del edificio...

Shinji: "¡¡¡Misato-san! ¡¡Aquí esta!"

En la entrada se encontraba Asuka apoyada contra la pared, Dos bagettes de pan francés yacían en el suelo cerca de ella.

Misato: "¿¡Ella se desmayó? ¡Shinji, ayúdame a subirla al departamento!"

Shinji: "¡¡OK!"

Asuka estaba recostada en el sillón. Shinji estaba en una silla a su lado, la observó y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

Misato (al teléfono): "¡Ritsuko! ¡Tenemos un GRAN problema!"

Ritsuko: "¡¿Y ahora qué, Mayor!"

Misato: "¡Asuka se desmayó en la puerta del edificio!"

Ritsuko: "¿No se supone que deberías cuidarla?"

Shinji (a Misato): "¡Mi...Misato-san! ¡Creo que tiene fiebre!"

Misato (a Ritsuko): "Shinji esta examinándola. ¡Dice que tiene temperatura!"

En uno de los laboratorios de NERV, Ritsuko está haciendo algo con Maya (no ese tipo de "algo", mal pensado).

Ritsuko: "¿La está examinando? ¿Qué tipo de "examen" le esta haciendo ahora?"

Misato: "¡Déjate de joder, Ritsuko! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!"

Ritsuko: "Hmmm...¿Está la Gran Mayor Katsuragi perdiendo el control?"

click

Ritsuko: "Se enoja con mucha facilidad últimamente..."

Ella se levanta y se prepara para irse.

Maya: "¿Senpai? ¿Algo anda mal?"

Ritsuko: "Asuka se desmayó y Katsuragi entró en pánico"

Maya (riendo): "¿La Mayor en pánico? Que gracioso."

Ritsuko (abriendo la puerta): "Lo sé. Frente a los Ángeles, ella es fría como un témpano de hielo, pero cuando se trata de cosas de la vida cotidiana, es otra historia..."

Maya: "Nos vemos, senpai."

Departamento de Misato.

Misato: "¡Mierda, Ritsuko, no es momento para bromas...!"

Shinji miraba a Asuka , había una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera soñando.

Shinji (a si mismo): "¡Cuando quiere, puede verse como un pequeño ángel..."

Misato: "¡Ey, Shinji-kun! ¿Está bien?"

Shinji (saliendo de sus pensamientos): "¡..ah! Errr...No lo sé. No soy doctor"

Misato: "¡Espero que Ritsuko conduzca rápido!"

Se asoma desde la cocina.

Misato: "¿En qué estabas pensando, Shinji?"

Shinji: "Huh, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

Misato: "Cuando te pregunté si ella estaba bien."

Shinji: "Oh...Creo que puedo decirtelo,después de todo. Pensaba que cuando ella quiere puede ser hermosa y linda..."

Misato (a si misma): "¿Qué, sólo cuando está inconsciente?"

Shinji acaricia su mejilla, era tibia y suave.

Misato: "Tu...te estás enamorando, ¿no?"

Shinji: "S-si...err...no...quiero decir...no lo se..."

Pausa.

Shinji (sonrojándose): "...pero sé una cosa, cuidaré de ella y nuestro hijo. Incluso si no quiere, ese niño es parte de mí. No los puedo dejar solos. ¡¡¡Aún si ella quiere, no la puedo abandonar!"

Comenzó a llorar.

Misato: "¡Ahá! ¡Lo sabia! ¡¡¡Siempre lo supe! Mis dos pequeños compañeros se están enamorando...y límpiate esas lágrimas que eres un hombre, ¿no?

Shinji (sollozando un poco): "Pero...(sniff)..ella no siente lo mismo..."

Misato: "El tiempo le enseñará a quererte."

Shinji: "¿Segura?"

Misato: "Seee. Confía en mi y todo saldrá bien."

Misato fue a la cocina por una cerveza fría.

Asuka: "Ma...má..."

Shinji: "¿Huh?"

Asuka: "Mamá..."

Shinji (a si mismo): "¿Está soñando con su madre?"

Misato (escuchando a Asuka): "¿Ey, se despertó?"

Shinji: "No, está hablando entre sueños, o algo."

Misato: "¿Qué?"

Fue al living donde se encontraba Asuka.

Asuka: "Mamá...por favor..."

Misato: "..."

Shinji: "¿Porqué habla sobre su madre?"

Misato (triste): "No sé si pueda decirte. Le prometí no hablarlo con nadie..."

Shinji (siendo un poco sarcástico): "Oh, ¡vamos! Somos familia, ¿no? ¿Tu no me esconderías nada, verdad?"

Misato: "OK..."

Después de varios minutos, Misato y Shinji estaban en la cocina hablando...

Misato: "Ahora lo sabes todo."

Shinji (triste): "Me siento mal por ella..."

Misato: "Eso ocurrió hace mucho, pero su madre aún la persigue. Probablemente ella quiera olvidarla, pero no le sea posible."

Shinji: "Una vez la ni llorando entre sueños...Pobre Asuka...ahora entiendo cómo se siente..."

Sonó el timbre.

Misato (levantándose): ¡Debe ser Ritsuko!"

Abrió la puerta.

Ritsuko: "Entonces, ¿dónde esta el paciente?"

Misato: "En el sillón, Rit-chan."

Ritsuko se sentó cerca de Asuka lista para examinarla. Tomó el estetoscopio y lo puso al rededor de su cuello.

Ritsuko (sintiendo la respiración se Asuka:) Tiene un poco de fiebre. Pero nada para preocuparse..."

Ella puso el estetoscopio en el pecho de Asuka y escucho a su corazón.

Ritsuko: "El ritmo cardíaco es normal"

Shinji entró al living, se notaba preocupado.

Shinji: "¿Está bien...?"

Ritsuko: "Nad--"

De repente, todos pudieron escuchar el ronquido de Asuka.

Asuka: "Rrronnnnnn...zzzzzz..."

Se podía ver una gotita cayendo por la sien de todos (menos Asuka obviamente)

Ritsuko (Enojándose): "¡IDIOTAS! ¡Sólo estaba CANSADA! ¿¡¡Me hicieron venir para una ESTUPIDEZ como esta? ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!"

Misato: "Errrr...Calma, Ritsuko...Yo solo pensé...um...en su estado...errr...de hecho..."

La Mayor Katsuragi no encontraba la forma de disculparse.

Shinji: "Ella dijo que estaba cansada, ¿no?"

Ritsuko: "OK, OK...Perdón por ser tan agresiva. Pero aún pienso que no eres competente para esto..."

Misato: "¿Qué esperabas? Una niñera necesita práctica..."

Shinji comenzó a reír frente al comentario.

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas del Autor:

Nada mal para haberlo hecho en tres días. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sé como terminar esta historia, pero hay algunos huecos con el storyboard. Lo único que les puedo decir es que verán los nueve meses del embarazo de Asuka. Y el final será...fantástico. De hecho estoy tratando de decidir entre el final feliz y uno más bien triste(pero no tan trágico).

Por favor díganme que piensan...mandame E-mails (aterizakclub-internet.fr) (comentarios, criticas constructivas e ideas también son bienvenidas)

En el próximo capitulo habrá una pequeña sorpresa... (y ahora, un poco de acción!)

Mis agradecimientos a The Flashman, Patrick Drazen, Jim Lazar, ORBIT Productions, A1-l-Bus, Drakken Fyre y todos los otros que me inspiraron y me ayudaron a seguir adelante.

Por favor lean estos fanfics (son geniales!):

She's WHAT? por The Flashman (se encuentra en SDAT)

Evangelion: Ending-Beginning por Patrick Drazen (se encuentra en SDAT)

Garden Of EVA por Jim Laza

Evangelion: R por ORBIT Productions (NO SE LA PIERDAN!)

A New World For Asuka and Shinji por Al-l-Bus (se encuentra en SDAT)

Imagine Normality? por Al-l-Bus (se encuentra en SDAT)

Object of One's Desire por Drakken Fyre (se encuentra en SDAT)

¡Gracias por leer hasta aca!

¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Axel Terizaki

PROXIMO CAPITULO: TERCER MES: Una Nueva Amenaza.

Notas del traductor: Ya, aquí esta el segundo cap, y si voy a traducir cada capitulo, igual que se hizo en La Que yo Amo es..., deberían de leerlo, es muy bueno, Porque voy a traducir todos los capítulos? por una razón muy simple, no me parece justo estar mandando a la gente a buscar los primeros capítulos para que después busquen para poder leer los otros, verda, ah y por si las dudas, yo no soy francés, el autor es de ese país, yo soy peruano...si de ese país chiquitito que esta muy cerca de Chile, seguro que al decir esto ya perdí reviews, demonios...hasta la próxima...

Posdata: Agradecería mucho si pudiera obtener un pre-reader………


	3. Una nueva amenaza

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR TERCER MES

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:  
El comportamiento de Asuka está cambiando. Está siendo más comprensiva, dulce y educada. ¿Qué le está pasando? Misato y Shinji intentan averiguar a qué se debe su cambio de personalidad. ¿Porqué se desmayo al volver de la panadería¿Cuáles son los planes de Gendo para ella¿Será mi cuenta telefonica tan grande como yo creo?

TERCER MES:  
Una Nueva Amenaza

Cuarto de Comando Central, ubicación de MAGI. Gendo, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko eran los únicos allí. Ritsuko estaba haciendo algo en MAGI.

Ritsuko: "Lo tengo, señor."

Fuyutsuki: "¿Y?"

Ritsuko: "Niña, señor. MAGI da un 78 de probabilidad."

Gendo: "Como fue planeado..."

Ritsuko: "¿Puedo informarle a la Mayor Katsuragi y los directamente involucrados?"

Gendo: "Por supuesto. Proceda."

Ritsuko: "Lo haré mañana, señor."

Habitación de la segunda elegida. Mediodía. De repente Asuka se despertó, su cara cubierta de sudor...

Asuka (a si misma): "Que terrible pesadilla..."

Miró su despertador.

Asuka: "12:07...owwwww... ¡Asuka¡Despierta!"

Ella se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Vestía su ropa de noche.

Asuka (mirándose la panza): "Buenos días, mi niño..." (a si misma:) "Me estoy volviendo una sentimental... scheisse..."

Luego se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una botella llena de jugo de naranja de la heladera. La abrió, y comenzó a tomar. 62 segundos después, la botella estaba medio llena(o medio vacía, como prefieran;-) )

Shinji: "¿Estás despierta?"

Asuka giró para mirar a Shinji parado en el pasillo, vestido para ir a la escuela y listo para partir.

Asuka: "¡Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun!"

Shinji (sorprendido): "Errr... guten morgen, Asuka..."

Asuka: "¿Por qué estas siendo tan tímido?"

Shinji: "Ummm...tu estomago..."

Asuka: "Oh¡Esto! Ya sabes, es el tercer mes... Sé que ahora no soy tan linda como solía ser, pero tienes que admitir que no puedes resistir mis encantos¿verdad?"

Shinji: "Sip, tienes razón... casi me olvido..."

Asuka (más seria): "Misato te dijo¿no?"

Shinji: "S-si. Hace un mes."

Asuka: "¡Que bocona!...¡No se le puede contar nada!"

Shinji: "Creo que yo tenía derecho a saber, después de todo."

Asuka: "Por supuesto, tú eres uno de mis más queridos amigos..."

Shinji (decepcionado): "¿Solo...'amigo'?"

Asuka: "Oh¡Vamos¿Estabas esperando que dijera otra cosa? No te hagas ilusiones, Shinji-kun..."

Shinji: "Ya que lo mencionas¿por qué me has estado llamando 'Shinji-kun'?"

Asuka: "Tu me mostraste un poco de amistad la otra vez... cuando me llamaste...'Asuka-chan,' ¿Lo recuerdas? Honestamente, Y-Yo realmente quería... ¡oh¿¿¡¡Que demonios estoy diciendo¡¡Debo estar loca!"

Pausa.

Asuka: "Como sea¿alguien en la escuela se ha preocupado por mi?

Shinji: "N-no..."

Asuka (triste): "Lo sabía... nadie se preocupa por mi... snif..."

Asuka quiso comenzar con Shinji otra vez y volver a su vida normal, mirarlo confundido buscando algo que decir. Ahora que él sabía de su historia, sería más divertido aún.

Shinji (tratando de que se sintiera mejor): "¡Ey! Hikari me dijo que quería saber que ti."

Asuka (honestamente sorprendida): "¿En serio?"

Shinji (sonriendo): "Sip."

Asuka (sonriendo a modo de respuesta): "¡Entonces, la llamaré!"

Shinji: "Errr... sip... que tengas un buen DIA."

Se fue.

Asuka (a si misma): "¿Por qué no me reí de él¿Me estoy volviendo buena? Bueno¡llamare a Hikari por la tarde!"

NERV Cuartel Central

Misato: "¿En serio¿Una niña?"

Ritsuko: "MAGI esta 78 segura. En este momento del embarazo, puede ser erróneo, pero 78 es un buen numero."

Misato: "Siempre hablando con porcentajes..."

Ritsuko: "Ese es el modo científico, Misato."

Misato: "Sip...entonces, tendré una Sohryu Teri Langley en mi departamento. ¿O debería llamarla Ikari Teri?"

Ritsuko: "¿Ella ya decidió sobre los nombres?"

Misato: "¡Aha!"

Ritsuko (a si misma): "Ella no es la única..." (a Misato:) "Y...si fuera un niño?"

Misato: "Errr...Creo que dijo 'Axel'."

Ritsuko: "No es nombre muy japonés, tampoco..."

Misato: "Bueno, Japón no es su tierra natal, recuerda."

Ritsuko: "Bueno punto."

Misato: "¡Ey, Ritsuko-san¿No quieres comer en casa hoy?"

Ritsuko: "Si tu NO cocinas, no veo objeción a la invitación, Mayor."

Misato: "Bien. Le diré a Asuka o a Shinji que cocinen."

Departamento de Misato. Asuka esta hablando por teléfono con alguien.

Asuka: "¿Ah¿Que alguno de los dos tiene que cocinar? No hay problema...Ah, Ritsuko viene también...ey, Misato, tienes los...¿no¿Todavía¿¿¿Entonces...¡¡Me muero por saber¡No¿¿TENGO QUE ESPERAR HASTA LA TARDE PARA SABER¡¡¡No seas mala¡¡¡Oh, vamos, dime! Por favor...soy tu pequeña y querida Asuka...(sniff)...eres cruel...ok, ok, me prepararé para la noticia. No te preocupes, todo estará listo para cuando llegues...Esta bien. No, Shinji no llegó úun...Le diré...Por supuesto que lo haré. ¡Nos vemos!"

Cortó la comunicación.

Asuka (suspirando) : "Bien...¡Asuka¡Aquí vamos!"

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

Asuka: "¡Hola¡¡¡Hikari!"

Hikari: "¡Asuka¿¡Estás bien¡Estaba preocupada por ti¡Ikari me dijo que llamarías!"

Asuka: "Eso es lo que hago."

Hikari: "¿En dónde estás?"

Asuka: "En el departamento."

Pausa.

Hikari: "¿QUE¿¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO, estuviste en el departamento de la Mayor Katsuragi?"

Asuka: "Debo admitir que el tiempo paso muy lento sin ir a la escuela."

Hikari: "Dime, por favor...no estás enferma¿verdad¿Que está sucediendo?"

Asuka: "¿De veras quieres que te diga?"

Hikari: "Claro que si."

Asuka: "¿Estas sentada...?"

Hikari (riendo picaramente): "Uh-oh...esto va a ser interesante...entonces¿Que es...?"

Pausa.

Asuka: "Estoy embarazada."

Pausa (larga).

Asuka: "¿Hikari¿Aún estás ahí?"

Hikari: "¡Lo lograste! Que broma¡no lo puedo creer!"

Hikari comenzó a reír. Había una gran gota en la cara de Asuka.

Asuka: "¿Hikari? No estoy bromeando¡PARA NADA!"

Tercer pausa (aún más larga).

Hikari: "¿Honestamente?"

Asuka: "Si."

Hikari (murmurando): "Y-y...q-quien...es el padre...?"

Asuka: "Shinji."

Asuka podía oír como Hikari caía al piso.

Hikari: "...No puedo creerlo..."

Asuka: "¡Pero es la verdad! Estoy en mi tercer mes..."

Hikari: "No se que decir...¿niña o niño?"

Asuka (suspirando): "La Dra. Akagi me dirá esta tarde. Misato ya lo sabe¡pero no me quiere decir nada aún! estoy tan nerviosa..."

Algunas personas no están hechas para las sorpresas, se paralizan por unos instante y luego hacen chistes raros y completamente fuera de lugar. Hikari es una de estas personas.

Hikari: "¿Y si fuera...tu sabes...mitad chica mitad chico? Ya sabes, con todas estas mutaciones genéticas de estos días..."

Asuka (temiendo lo peor): "¡No digas esas cosas¡Me traerás mala suerte!"

Hikari (riendo picaramente): "Bueno...¿ya lo sabe Ikari?"

Asuka: "¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SABE, DESDE QUE LO HICE CON EL!"

Hikari: "Oops...lo siento...entonces¿vas a seguir adelante con esto?"

Asuka: "Al principio pensé sobre la...posibilidad...pero luego pensé que seria asesinato si lo hiciera."

Obviamente, Asuka no estaba dándole las VERDADERAS razones para quedarse con el bebé.

Hikari: "Entiendo...en estos días es toda una responsabilidad. Pero, dime...¿Ya estás en el tercer mes y aún no sabes el sexo? Es un poco extraño."

Asuka: "¿Tu crees? La Dra. Akagi dijo que en el ultrasonido no se pudo obtener una imagen clara por el LC--por el líquido que usamos en NERV dentro del EVA."

Hikari: "Quizá..."

Asuka: "¿Crees que me estén escondiendo algo?"

Hikari: "..."

Asuka (suspirando, otra vez): "Estoy tan preocupada...¿y si lo pierdo? Ya no querría seguir viviendo. Es parte de mi. Creo que siento lo que una madre por el. Es todo para mi. Tu sabes, estoy pensando en el EVA, en todas las cosas que nos piden hacer...me pregunto si eso afectara mi embarazo."

Hikari: "Quizás. Debes creer en el poder de la ciencia. ¡Es lo mas importante que tiene la humanidad!"

Asuka (riendo): "¡Deja esas cosas, Hikari¡Suenas como la chica maravilla!"

Hikari: "Ey¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa esta noche?"

Asuka: "Me temo que no es posible. ¡Lo siento, pero me muero por saber!"

Hikari: "Oh, si. Casi lo olvidaba."

Asuka: "Bueno...ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Hikari. Me siento mucho mejor ahora."

Hikari: "No hay problema. Solo quería oír sobre ti."

Asuka: "¡Ok, ciao!"

Hikari: "¡Adiós!"

Asuka colgó el teléfono.

Asuka (a si misma): "Me pregunto...¿Por qué decidí conservarlo? No se qué está pasando, en mi cuerpo o en mi mente...ahhh...Estoy tan cansada...(yaawwwwwnn)...Escribiré una nota para Shinji y me iré a dormir...Me muero por saber, pero...debo dormir...estoy tan cansada...(yaaawwwwwnnnn)..."

En el departamento de Misato, por la tarde. La puerta principal se abre.

Shinji: "Ya llegue..."

Shinji entró al departamento. Todo estaba en silencio.

Shinji: "Asuka debe estar durmiendo..."

A continuación encontró una nota en la mesa de la cocina:

"Para mi Shinji-kun (o cualquier otra persona), probablemente este durmiendo en este momento.  
Shinji-kun, Misato vendrá con Ritsuko a las 6:30 PM.  
¿Podrías cocinar algo? Estoy demasiado cansada para hacerlo.  
Gracias, baka.

Tu tierna, Asuka-chan."

Shinji (destruyendo la nota): "Oh, mierda...¿Qué hora es?"

El reloj daba las 6:20 PM.

Shinji: "¡Oh, no¡Sabía que no tendría que haber ido al centro de juegos AXL con Toji y Kensuke!"

El comenzó a cocinar algo...

Shinji: "Ok, todavía hay algunos filetes de pescado, y esta caja pan rallado en la alacena...tengo que empezar a hacer el arroz..."

6:30 PM (Sip, lo se, puntual¿verdad?).

Misato: "Tadaima!"

Shinji (desde la cocina): "Shhhhh...¡La despertaras!"

Misato: "¡Awww¡No te preocupes, Shinnn-chan¡Todo esta bien!"

Shinji (a si mismo): "Oh, no...¡borracha, OTRA VEZ...!"

Ritsuko estaba parada detrás de Misato, se veía avergonzada.

Ritsuko: "Lo siento, Shinji-kun. Ella quiso hacer una parada por unos tragos camino a casa."

Shinji: "Sip, lo noté."

Ritsuko: "La pondré en la cama antes de que cause más problemas."

Shinji (sorprendido): "¿"Más" problemas?"

Ritsuko: "Me temo que chocó mi auto."

Shinji: "Oh."

Minutos después, Ritsuko cerró la puerta del cuarto de Misato. Se dirigió a la cocina donde Shinji aun estaba cocinando.

Ritsuko: "¿Qué hay de comer esta noche?"

Shinji: "Milanesa de pescado y arroz."

Ritsuko: "Un poco...simple."

Shinji: "Cuando llegue a casa, Asuka me había dejado una nota diciéndome que Misato-san y usted estarían aquí en unos minutos. Es todo lo que pude hacer en tan poco tiempo."

Ritsuko: "Entiendo."

Poco después, estaban listos para comenzar con la cena.

Ritsuko: "Shinji-kun..."

Shinji: "Si¿Ritsuko-san?"

Ritsuko: "¿No has notado nada raro en el comportamiento de Asuka?"

Shinji: "Nada importante."

Ritsuko: "¿Seguro?"

Shinji: "Quiero decir...si, esta un poco mas dulce conmigo, pero eso es todo."

Ritsuko: "¿Sólo eso?"

Shinji: "Eso...eso creo."

Ritsuko: "Bien, mejor que te prepares."

Shinji: "¿Qué...?"

Ritsuko: "Su comportamiento como mujer y ahora como madre va a ser completamente distinto al de la Asuka que nosotros conocemos."

Shinji: "¿Ah?"

Ritsuko: "En los últimos meses, solo su hijo importara para ella, incluso mas que ella misma."

Shinji: "¿Realmente?"

Ritsuko: "Tu estarás ahí para ayudarla¿verdad?"

Shinji (tratando de relajar la atmósfera): "Bueno...a menos que me mate un Ángel, creo que estaré ahí para ella."

Ritsuko: "Esto no es broma, Shinji-kun. Ella te necesita. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Shinji: "P-por supuesto...si tu lo dices..."

Ritsuko (Despues de terminar su plato)¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda dormir?"

Shinji: "¿Aquí?"

Ritsuko: "No puedo ir a ningún lado sin mi auto, mañana tendré que usar el de Misato."

Shinji: "Oh, si...esta mi habitación."

Ritsuko: "¿Donde dormirás tu?"

Shinji: "En el sillón..."

Ritsuko: "Entonces yo usaré el sillón. Buenas noches, Shinji-kun. ¡Y no espíes!"

Ella sonrió.

Shinji: "No te preocupes..."

A la mañana siguiente. Misato se despertó con una muy molesta e incomoda, pero muy conocida, sensación...la sensación de una...una jaqueca.

Misato: "Qué...oh, mi cabeza...Seguro tomé DEMASIADO la otra noche..."

Escuchó el sonido de sirenas desde todas las direcciones.

Misato: "¡ARRRRGHHH¿Qué esta pasando¡¡Eso duele! Ok, no más Suntory Sento, muy raro, mezclado con Yebichu...¿QUE DEMO----?"

¡Miró por la ventana y pudo identificar un objeto misterioso volando sobre Tokio-3!

Misato: "¡Un Ángel!"

Corrió hacia el pasillo, golpeando cada puerta.

Misato: "¡Vamos chicos¡¡¡¡Tenemos una emergencia!"

Llego al living, y se detuvo al ver a alguien durmiendo en el sillón.

Misato: "¿Ritsuko¿Dormiste aquí?"

Ritsuko (despertando): "¿No lo recuerdas? Casi destruyes mi auto..."

Misato: "Oh, No lo sabía..."

Ritsuko: "¿Qué es ese sonido...?"

Misato: "¡Oh, si¡Levántate y vístete¡Hay un Ángel sobre Tokio-3¡Debemos ir al Cuartel Central!"

Ritsuko: "¡QUE¿¡AHORA¿Porqué siempre atacan en momentos como estos?"

Misato: "¡Vamos! Intentaré preparar a Shinji y Asuka."

Misato golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Shinji una vez más.

Shinji (desde adentro): "Sí¡Ya escuché, Misato-san¡Me estoy vistiendo!"

Misato: "¡Okay, apúrate¡Despertaré a Asuka!"

Golpeó la puerta de Asuka. No hubo respuesta.

Misato: "¡Asuka¡Se que estás ahí¡Despierta y vístete¡Nos esta atacando un Ángel!"

Abrió la puerta. Asuka estaba ahí, envuelta en las sabanas.

Misato: "Asuka¿me oíste?"

Misato camióo hacia la cama y puso su mano en la frente de Asuka. Ella estaba temblando

Misato: "¡Ritsuko¡¡¡¡¡Asuka tiene fiebre¡La llevamos con nosotros!"

Ritsuko (desde el living): "Perfecto, justo lo que necesitábamos."

Minutos mas tarde, en la Central Dogma.

Makoto: "¡La forma de la onda es patron azul¡Es un Ángel!"

Maya: "Mayor Katsuragi, Dra. Akagi y los Chicos acaban de llegar a la Central Dogma, señor. Rei ya esta lista."

Gendo: "¿Algo más?"

Maya: "La Mayor también dijo que la Segunda no puede pelear."

Fuyutsuki: "Es muy temprano..."

Gendo: "Lo se...SEELE está jugando con nosotros."

Misato llegó al cuarto de control.

Misato: "¡Lo siento, me tardé mucho!"

Maya: "Mayor, dónde está la Dra. Akagi?"

Misato: "Abajo, en el hospital, cuidando a Asuka. Ella está volando de fiebre, y tiembla como una hoja."

Maya (a si misma): "Parece que esta vez es serio."

Misato: "¡Hyuuga¡Reporte de la situación!"

Makoto: "Es un Ángel, Mayor. Y está bajando directo a nosotros. Si no hacemos algo ahora, Tokio-3 será destruida. Y nosotros también, por supuesto."

Shigeru: "El objetivo parece usar un campo gravitatorio como fuente de poder. Puede ser tan fino como una hoja, pero pesa 3,000,000,000 toneladas."

Misato: "Increíble...¡Como están los EVAs?"

Maya: "Rei está dentro de la unidad 00. ¡Activada y lista para el despegue!"

Segundos después.

Maya: "¡Eva-01 activado y listo para despegar!"

Misato: "¡Shinji, Rei¿Pueden oírme?"

Shinji and Rei: "¡Hai!"

Misato: "Ok. ¡Esta es la situación: Todo lo que sabemos sobre este Ángel es que puede parecer liviano, pero en realidad es lo suficientemente pesado como para destruir la ciudad si aterriza, así que avancen con cuidado y no dejen que haga contacto con la tierra!"

Shinji: "Hai."

Misato: "Eva-00 y -01¡Ha-shin Despegue!"

El Eva-00 y el Eva-01 tocaron tierra unos segundos después. Ambos tomaron posición detrás de un edificio.

Misato: "Si ESTA cosa hace contacto con uno de ustedes, los destruirá sin que tengan tiempo para nada. ¿Entendido?"

Rei: "Hai."

Shinji: "Misato-san. ¿Dónde esta Asuka?"

Misato: "Ella está bastante mal, así que no podrá pelear esta vez. Ritsuko la esta cuidando."

Shinji: "¡Voy a pelear por ella!"

Misato: "Buen chico. ¡Como sea! Rei,despliega tu campo AT e intenta deshabilitar el del blanco."

Rei: "Ok."

Ella desplegó su campo AT y trato de caminar hacia el objetivo para reducir su campo. Pero no parecía estar funcionando. El descenso continuaba.

Shinji: "¡AYANAMI!"

Se acercó a ella y desplegó su Campo AT .

Misato: "¡Shinji-kun¡No¡No te acerques mas¡Te destruirá¡Rei¡Retrocede!"

Pero ellos no estaban escuchando...

En el hospital de la Central Dogma. Sohryu Asuka Langley estaba recostada en una cama, durmiendo, soñando. Una pesadilla, si su mirada sirve de indicador.

El sueño de Asuka...

Asuka: "¿Mamá?"

Asuka: "¿Mamá¿Estás ahí?"

Asuka: "¡Mamá¡Mírame!"

Voz: "Mi querida Asuka..."

Asuka: "¡Mamá¿¡Eres tu¡Mírame ahora!"

Voz: "Te estás convirtiendo en mi, Asuka-chan."

Asuka: "¿Que quieres decir¿Esto es por...el?"

Voz: "No..."

Asuka: "Entonces¿Porqué¡Qué quieres decir¡Contéstame!"

Voz: "Sentimientos..."

Asuka: "¿Sentimientos...¿Mis sentimientos...¿Qué quieres decir?"

Voz: "Muere, mi Asuka...¡Muere!"

Asuka: "Morir...Yo quiero morir..."

Asuka: "Yo quiero morir..."

Asuka: "¡No¡Yo no quiero morir!"

Voz: "¿Por qué?"

Asuka: "Por...el."

Voz: "¿Por qué?"

Asuka: "No...por...ellos..."

Voz: "¿Quiénes?"

Asuka: "...ellos..."

Voz: "¿No quieres morir, mi Asuka?"

Asuka: "¡NO¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"

Voz: "Bien. Se libre, Asuka. Se libre."

Asuka: "¡NO QUIERO MORIR!"

Voz: "Ábrete a los demás...se una buena madre, hija..."

Asuka: "¿Abrirme...a los demás...¿Una buena madre, yo?"

Voz: "Tienes que actuar acuerdo a tus sentimientos."

Asuka: "..."

Voz: "No te cierres a ti misma...Ábrete."

Asuka: "Mamá¿Eres tu?"

Voz: "¡Muere!"

Asuka: "No. Yo no quiero morir."

Voz: "¡Muere!"

Asuka: "¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR!"

Voz: "¡Muere¡Ven conmigo!"

Asuka: "¡NO¡EL NO QUIERE QUE MUERA¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR¡ME NECESITA!"

Voz: "¡Muere!"

Asuka: "¡CIERRA LA BOCA¡Voy a hacer lo que YO quiera hacer¡Soy libre¡La gente se preocupa por mi!"

Voz: "Se libre."

Asuka: "Libre..."

Voz: "Ahora, ve..."

Asuka: "...¡AH!"

Se despertó en su habitación del hospital, lejos de las alarmas de la Central Dogma.

En el exterior...

Shinji: "NNNNNNNGGGGGGG...!"

Rei: "NNNNNNGGGGG..."

Misato: "¡Regresen¡No pueden hacerlo solos!" (A si misma): "Con un tercero podrían lograrlo...Asuka..."

Ritsuko llegó.

Ritsuko: "Mayor¿¡Cuál es la situación?"

Misato: "Shinji y Rei están trabajando duro contra el Ángel, pero..."

Ritsuko: "No te preocupes, Asuka esta bien. Su fiebre ya bajó, y está durmiendo. No está durmiendo muy bien, creo que tiene pesadillas..."

Misato: "Oh, excelente..."

Cuarto de Asuka en el hospital. Ella está en su cama, pensando...

Asuka: "La misma pesadilla...otra vez..."

...cuando ella escuchó a las enfermeras.

Enfermera 1: "¡Escuche que ese monstruo va a hacer explotar el geofrente!"

Enfermera 2: "No temas, tu sabes que esos robots nos protegerán."

Enfermera 1: "Sip...pero...pero solo con dos de ellos...yo pienso..."

Asuka (a si misma): "¿Un Ángel¿Un ataque de un Ángel¿Rei y Shinji se están haciendo cargo¿Ellos solos¡Scheisse! Esos estúpidos NO PUEDEN derrotar a un Ángel sin mi ayuda..."

Ella salió de la cama y abrió la puerta.

Enfermera 1: "¡Ey¿¡A dónde crees que vas?"

Asuka: "A pelear."

Enfermera 2: "¿Qué¡ La Dra. Akagi me dijo que no te dejara salir!"

Asuka: "¿Prefieres morir aplastada por ese monstruo?"

Enfermera 1: "..."

Asuka: "Entonces déjame ir."

Enfermera 2: "..."

Asuka: "Supongo que eso es un 'ok'."

Abrió la puerta y se apresura a correr para llegar al... EVA-02.

Central de Comando.

Ritsuko: "¿Cómo hacen para resistir tanto peso...?"

Misato: "No lo se...pero no creo que el Geofrente pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo mas."

Makoto: "¡Alerta¡El EVA-02 ha sido activado!"

Misato: "¡QUE?"

Ritsuko: "¿Hay alguien en la cabina?"

Misato: "¡Estableciendo conexión con la cámara de la cabina!"

En la pantalla, apareció Asuka--con su ropa de hospital. Gendo sonrió.

Misato: "¡ASUKA¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AHI ARRIBA?"

Ritsuko: "¡Deberías estar descansando¡Tu condición no permite este tipo de ejercicio!"

Asuka: "...lo siento. Creo que hay interferencia. No las puedo oír claramente. Voy a cerrar la comunicación y tratar de arreglarlo."

La pantalla está en blanco.

Ritsuko: "¡Re-establezcan la comunicación!"

Maya: "¡No podemos¡Está siendo rechazado desde adentro del EVA!"

Misato: "¡Asuka!"

Dentro de la cabina.

Asuka: "¡Evangelion-02¡Hashin!"

Central de Comando.

Maya: "Sempai...mira esto..."

Ritsuko : "...¡96.3?"

Misato: "¡Qué está pasando?"

Ritsuko: "¡Su sincronización supera el 96 ! Increíble..."

Misato: "¡Tu...estás bromeando?"

Maya: "MAGI da un porcentaje de error del 0.000000001."

Misato: "¡Asuka!"

En la superficie.

Shinji: "Rei...Yo...lo dejare caer..."

Rei: "...nnnnngggggggg..."

Shinji: "Si...solo...Asuka..."

El EVA-02 apareció por detrás.

Asuka: "Ey¿me extrañaron, verdad?"

Shinji: "¡ASUKA¡Estas bien!"

El Ángel estaba casi en el piso...

Asuka: "¡SHINJI NO BAKA (SHINJI ERES ESTUPIDO)!"

Corrió hacia el Ángel y lo detuvo con una sola mano.

Central de Comando.

Todos: "Whoaaaa..."

Misato: "¡PERO COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE HACERLO¡RITSUKO!"

Ritsuko: "¡Yo tampoco lo sé¡Su sincronización esta casi al100!"

Superficie.

Asuka: "¡Qué demonios están haciendo¡¡¡AYUDENME!"

Shinji: "Po-por supuesto..."

Asuka: "¿Probablemente estabas pensando que te llevarías toda la gloria, verdad¡ERROR!"

Ellos comenzaron a empujar al Ángel.

Asuka: "Bien¿Y ahora?"

Shinji: "Errr...ataque Triple de Progressive Knife...¿verdad?"

Asuka (sarcásticamente): "Bien pensado." (enojada:) "¡POR SUPUESTO, BAKA SHINJI!"

Asuka: "¡AHORA!"

Todos clavaron sus cuchillos en el centro del Ángel. Un grito inhumano vino de algún lugar. El Ángel explotó, empujando a los EVAs sobre los edificios cercanos.

Central de Comando.

Ritsuko: "¡Su sincronización esta en 0¡Increíble!"

Misato: "¡Re-establezcan la comunicación!"

La cámara mostró a Asuka dentro de su EVA, se veía muy cansada.

Asuka: "Misato...Akagi-san...por favor, díganme..."

Misato: "¿Qué?"

Asuka: "¿Es un niño o una niña?"

Ritsuko: "Será una niña, Asuka."

Asuka: "...gracias."

Ella sonrió, se recostó en su asiento y puso sus manos sobre su vientre; luego se durmió profundamente.

CONTINUARA

Notas de la traductor:

Rayos, tengo que apurarme para los otros 3 caps, por cierto ¿De veras les gusto Una Mascara Perdida en Tokyo-3, ya ya dejamos eso para más tarde, gracias a todos por su apoyo . Gracias a mi padre.Adios a mi madre. Y a todos los lectores...Felicidades.  
Posdata: Si encuentran errores gramaticales es porque lo hice lo más rapido posible.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: CUARTO MES: Algo Que No Debes Ver Detrás De La Puerta. 


	4. Algo Que No Deberías Ver Detrás De Esa P

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:  
Ahora, casi todos saben sobre Asuka y Teri (la pequeña hija no nacida de Asuka y Shinji). Durante su pelea contra el Ángel, todo el staff de NERV --Misato, Ritsuko, Rei, Shinji, todos—vieron a una nueva Asuka, tomando al Ángel con una sola mano, en un estado de inexplicable furia. Ritsuko no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: 96.3. Ese numero la estuvo torturando todas las noches del ultimo mes. Esa fue la sincronización de Asuka durante la pasada batalla. Ritsuko estaba haciendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para descubrir la historia detrás de ese numero.

¿QUE le pasaba a Asuka? Sip, ya sé que es la misma pregunta todos los meses, pero en este, sabrán la respuesta a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué tendrán las respuestas a sus preguntas¿Encontraran las respuestas a TODAS sus preguntas¿Cuántas preguntas tienen¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas en algún momento? ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CUARTO MES:  
Algo Que No Deberías Ver Detrás De Esa Puerta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una mano esta tachando con un lápiz un día del calendario. Podemos ver que es domingo 27 de Noviembre del 2016. Misato mira con preocupación a la parte de abajo del calendario.

Misato (a sí misma): "¡Oh oh oh¡El próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Asuka¡Tendremos una FIESTA!"

Para Misato, todo es una potencial excusa para una fiesta. Asuka entro a la cocina.

Asuka: "¿Qué sucede, Misato¿Porqué estas tan feliz?"

Misato giró para ver a Asuka de frente y le dio una buena y extensa mirada a su vientre.

Asuka (siguiendo la mirada de Misato): "¡Ey, deja eso¡La harás sonrojar!"

Misato solo pudo reír.

Asuka: "¡Q-qué es tan gracioso?"

Misato: "¡No, nada!" (a sí misma:) "¡No parece haber notado que se acerca su cumpleaños!" (a Asuka:) "¿No ves que se acerca un día especial?"

Asuka: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Misato (a sí misma): "Parece no haberlo notado...¡perfecto¡Será una fiesta sorpresa!"

Asuka: "Mi turno de preguntar. ¿Que es ESTO?"

Le mostró un cartel a Misato.

Asuka: "¡Porqué lo pusiste en mi puerta?"

El cartel decía: "Cuarto de Asuka y Teri-chan."

Asuka: "¿Entonces¡Sigo esperando!"

Misato: "Sip...errr...ella casi esta aquí..."

Asuka: "¡Pero no aún! CUANDO ella este aquí, te pediré un nuevo cartel¿Ok?"

Misato: "¡Pero yo solo quería darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera!"

Asuka: "Dije que CUANDO estuviera aquí..."

Misato: "Ok, ok. Ya veo..."

Asuka: "Como sea¿Dónde esta Shinji?"

Misato: "Creo que dijo que iría al AXL's Game Center con Toji y Kensuke."

Asuka: "Oh (suspiro)." (a sí misma:) "Yo me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aquí, y él se fue a divertir con sus amigos...¡mierda!"

-  
Central Dogma. Ritsuko está tipeando algo en su computadora en su oficina. Maya se acerca y lee por encima de su hombro lo que escribía.

Maya: "¿El reporte de embarazo de la Segunda Elegida?"

Ritsuko: "Sí. Y parece que hay problemas."

Maya: "¿Ehh?"

Ritsuko: "El LCL parece tener algún efecto genético sobre Asuka. Y por lo tanto sobre su hija también."

Maya: "¡Eso es horrible¿No podemos hacer nada?"

Ritsuko: "No lo sé. Además, no parece ser el mismo LCL que usamos en las otras unidades. Mira esto! Vestigios de algo que parece ser tetra hydrocanabinol. Extrañamente, no parece afectar a la salud del piloto…pero…sip…espera un segundo..."

Ella escribe algunos comandos.

Ritsuko: "Quizás..."

Maya: "Quizá esas moléculas tengan algo que ver con el alto índice de sincronización después de todo."

Ritsuko: "Sip, tal vez sea eso...Le preguntare a MAGI. Ve a dormir un poco."

Maya: "Tiene razón, sempai. Ya es tarde."

Ritsuko: "Si, todos tuvimos un día muy largo. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana."

Maya: "Nos vemos mañana, sempai."

Maya se retira. Ritsuko deja su computadora por unos momentos, cierra los ojos y se recuesta en su silla. De repente, alguien cubre sus ojos.

Voz de hombre: "¿Adivina quién soy?"

Ritsuko se gira, sorprendida.

Ritsuko: "¡Kaji-kun¡Ya regresaste!"

Kaji: "Sí. Paris-2 es fantástico, pero prefiero Tokio-3."

Ritsuko: "Me alegra que finalmente hallas regresado."

Kaji: "¿Me perdí de algo?"

Ritsuko (riendo): "Sip, algunas cosas."

Kaji (mirando la computadora): "¿Q-que? Ella decidió..."

Ritsuko: "Parece que tu pequeña protegida quiere criar un hijo..."

Kaji: "¿En serio?"

Ritsuko: "Sí."

Kaji: "Ey, Voy a tener que felicitarlos cuando visite a Katsuragi. Por cierto¿esta por aquí?"

Ritsuko: "No, ella esta de vacaciones."

Kaji (sonriendo): "Oh. Ok, entonces, la veré cuando regrese."

Ritsuko: "..." (a sí misma:) "En tus sueños..."

Kaji: "Nos vemos, Rit-chan. Fui transferido a tu sección, ya sabes..."

Ritsuko: "No creo que Misato vaya a estar muy contenta..."

-  
JUEVES. Shinji está en su cama, con sus manos debajo de su cabeza, mirando el techo. Esta pensando sobre...sobre lo enojada que estaba Asuka en su ultima pelea. El pudo ver el odio en la cara de Asuka, como si estuviera poseída por un demonio.

Shinji (a sí mismo): "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?"

Knock, knock...

Misato (desde afuera): "¿Shinji-kun¿Estás ahí?"

Shinji: "Hai(sí)..."

Ella entró y cerró la puerta sus espaldas. Luego se sentó en la cama, al lado de Shinji.

Misato: "¿Sabes que día es hoy?"

Shinji: "Claro. Es domingo. ¿No viste el calendario?"

Misato: "Si, pero...en cinco días¿será...?"

Shinji: "Viernes."

Misato: "¿...Él...?"

Shinji: "Cuatro de diciembre. ¿A qué te refieres?"

Misato: "¡No lo sabes?"

Shinji (luego de pensar un momento): "No."

Misato (furiosa): "¡ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TU ESPOSA¡Ella tendrá quince!"

Shinji: "¡Ey¡Ella NO ES mi esposa!...¿su cumpleaños?"

Misato: "¡Es lo que estuve tratando de decirte por los últimos cinco minutos!"

Shinji: "Oh...Ya veo...tendré que comprarle un regalo..."

Misato: "Sip, claro. Pero quería preguntarte si podías invitar a tus compañeros a una fiesta."

Shinji: "Ok, les preguntaré mañana...pero ¿eres conciente de que TIENEN que saber?"

Misato: "Bueno, no creo que podamos evitar lo inevitable por mucho más."

Shinji: "Supongo que tienes razón, Misato-san."

Sonó el timbre.

Misato: "Iré a ver quien es."

Shinji no se movió, quería tomar una siesta. Justo cuando cerro sus ojos, escucho un grito desde el living, destruyendo su momento de paz.

Misato: "¡MIERDA¿TU OTRA VEZ!"

Kaji: "Ey, acabo de volver de Francia y ¿así es como me das la bienvenida¿Porqué no me tratas como lo hiciste la semana anterior a mi viaje, eh?"

Misato: "¡Cállate¡Estaba borracha¿Ok¡Eso no volverá a ocurrir jamás!"

Kaji: "¿Debería confiar en tus hormonas o en tus palabras?™ Quería felicitar a Asuka Langley de Ikari primero."

Misato: "Ella no se encuentra aquí. Además¡no están casados¡Ellos te matarían si hubieran oído esto!"

Demasiado tarde. Shinji lo oyó, pero el no se siente realmente molesto por eso. El ahora está en el living y ve a Kaji.

Shinji: "¡Señor Kaji!"

Kaji (mueve sus ojos hacia Shinji): "Hola, Shinji. ¿Cómo te encuentras? He oído que..."

Misato: "¡ESTO ES SECRETO DE ESTADO, RYOUJI!"

Kaji: "Hey, hey, hey! Yo tengo que saber. Yo cuidé de Asuka antes de que ella se instalara a vivir aquí¿recuerdas? Y debería agregar que ahora he sido reintegrado como parte de NERV, así que..."

Misato: "Esa no es excusa, y esto definitivamente no es de tu incumbencia."

Shinji: "Oh, por cierto, Señor Kaji¿le gustaría venir a una fiesta?"

Misato: "Ehh?"

Kaji: "¿De qué se trata?"

Shinji: "Es por el cumpleaños de Asuka, el viernes próximo."

Kaji: "Seee, lo recuerdo... ella cumplirá 15, verdad?"

Shinji: "Sí."

Misato está completamente sin habla.

Kaji: "Por supuesto. Entonces, yo--"

Misato lo interrumpe empujándolo hacia la puerta de salida.

Misato: "Entonces, tu vendrás a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y serás su regalo, okay? Ahora adiós."

Ella lo empujó fuera del departamento y trabó la puerta detrás de él.

Shinji: "Misato, él es un amigo, no creo..."

Misato mira a Shinji enojada, con fuego en sus ojos.

Shinji: "Uhh...no importa."

-  
MIÉRCOLES A LA MAÑANA. Asuka se levanta temprano esta mañana. Ella se encuentra completamente vestida, su largo cabello rojo se encuentra atado detrás de su cabeza y ella viste un delantal mientras cocina el desayuno. Shinji entra a la cocina, vestido para la escuela. Misato lo sigue de cerca, vestida con… hmm… bueno, ustedes saben cómo se viste ella cuando está de vacaciones... digamos solamente bastante ligera de ropa.

Shinji (viendo a Asuka cocinar): "Gulp..."

Asuka (frunciendo el ceño): "¡Ey¡Yo PUEDO cocinar a veces!"

Misato: "¿Ehh?..."

Shinji: "Q-qué… tu…"

Asuka: "Oh¡para con eso¡Tengo derecho de vestirme como se me antoje y a atarme el cabello para que no te lastime su belleza divina!"

Misato: "Es solo... inusual..."

Asuka saca humo peligrosamente. Sus dos compañeros de cuarto saben que ella está alcanzando su límite.

Misato: "Ey, calma. ¿Tu preparaste el desayuno? Que bien."

Ella codea a Shinji.

Shinji (Mirada rápida a Misato, y después mirando a Asuka): "S-seh...que bien."

Asuka: "Okay, siéntense, tontos."

Ellos comienzan a comer su desayuno, pero un poco después de eso, Shinji se para y se dirige a la puerta de salida.

Shinji (sin mirar a Asuka): "Gracias, la comida estaba excelente. Bye."

Asuka mientras Shinji se está marchando): "Pfff...baka."

Misato: "Él está en lo cierto. La comida estaba excelente."

Asuka: "¡Es una conspiración! Repentinamente, yo decido tratarlos bien y… "

Misato (interrumpiéndola): "Ey¡No estoy bromeando! La comida estaba realmente excelente, Asuka. Deberías cocinas más a menudo. ¡Es uno de los mejores desayunos que jamás he comido!"

Asuka: "Quieres decir que es uno de los primeros desayunos que jamás has comido¿verdad?"

Misato está desconcertada...

Asuka (sarcásticamente): "¿O... es uno de los primeros desayunos que jamás has comido sin la 'salsa' de Kaji?"

Misato (shockeada): "¡Q-qué quieres decir?"

Asuka: "Oh, nada, nada...!"

-  
Desde afuera del apartamento, podemos oír las dos mujeres discutiendo.

Misato (gritando): "¡Eres asquerosa!"

Asuka (riendo): "E-ey!"¡Tu nunca dejaste de gritar su nombre mientras estabas dormida! '¡Oh, Kaji¡Ssiiiii¡Quiero más¡Eso sabe tan riiiiico¡Dame más desayuno!'"

Misato: "¡Perra¡Me miraste durmiendo!"

Asuka: "¡Por supuesto¡Me estaba preguntando de dónde venían todos esos gritos escandalosos¡Estoy segura de que hasta Shinji te oyó¡Podrías despertar a los muertos!"

Misato: "¡Te mataré por esto!"

Asuka: "¡Espera cinco meses más o será un doble asesinato!"

Misato: "¡No, no esperaré!"

El sonido de varios objetos volando y estrellándose en las paredes puede ser oído desde el exterior...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIERNES (sehh, ya sé, nada interesante pasa los jueves… pero HOY… la verdad está aquí (errr...'ahora' sería una palabra un poco más apropiada)).

Una mano arroja violentamente una carpeta sobre un escritorio. Ritsuko se encuentra en frente del escritorio de Gendo en el Terminal Dogma.

Ritsuko: "¡Cómo explicas ESTO?"

Gendo: "No hay nada que explicar."

Ritsuko: "Pero... tu ya estás usando a esos niños... y ahora un feto... ya has usado a todo el mundo aquí de todas formas..."

Su voz ahora se está quebrando, y lágrimas están empezando a juntarse en sus ojos.

Ritsuko: "Eres un hombre demente..."

Gendo: "Mi plan se encuentra prácticamente completo, yo ayudaré a dar a luz al primer--"

Ritsuko: "¡Eso es asqueroso!"

Ella ahora está llorando.

Ritsuko: "Ellos hicieron a esa pequeña niña con su amor...y tu...¡y tu quieres quitárselas de sus manos! Solo para usarla en tus sucios planes..."

Gendo: "..."

Ritsuko: "¿PORQUE¿Porque usas esos agentes de ADN en el nuevo LCL? Tu conoces las consecuencias de--"

Gendo: "Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo...Debí guardar con llave mi agenda."

Ritsuko estrello su mano en la cara de Gendo con toda su fuerza.

Ritsuko: "¡NO¡Eso no puede ser¡El hecho de que su sincronización halla aumentado se debe solo a lo que le has estado haciendo¡Ahora, yo sé que las consecuencias de esa manipulación serán horrendas¡Shinji te matara!"

Ella comenzó a llorar...

Gendo: "Cálmate. Todo va a salir como fue planeado. Cuando la 'manipulación' este completa, les devolveré a la niña, en su estado..." (su voz se quiebra:) "...original."

Ritsuko: "Y-yo no sé si pueda confiar en ti...y algo me dice que no debería. Pero se una cosa: Nadie¿Me oyes¡Nadie te perdonara por ESTO!"

Gendo: "Puede retirarse ahora, Dra. Akagi."

Ella sale. Fuyutsuki aparece de una esquina oscura...

Fuyutsuki: "No creo que estés usando los métodos adecuados para obtener lo que buscamos."

Gendo: "Tu sabes que SEELE también esta detrás de este proyecto. No puedo permitir que interfieran en mis planes. Además, Rei no puede hacer esto por mí. Ella tiene un propósito, y solo uno."

Fuyutsuki: "Sé que será abuelo."

Gendo: "Sí. Me emociona saber que seré el abuelo del primer Hijo del Génesis."

-  
En el ascensor.

Ritsuko (a sí misma, mientras se limpia las lagrimas): "Pobre Shinji..."

-  
DOMIGO(DIA D) POR LA MAÑANA. Como es normal ahora, Asuka esta parada en la cocina, preparando algo para sus compañeros. Misato se levanta mas temprano de lo normal y va a la cocina...

Misato: "¡No!"

Asuka (confundida): "¿Que sucede?"

Misato: "¡Tu no puedes hacer nada hoy!"

Asuka: "¿Que?"

Misato: "¡No puede ser¿Shinji no se despertó?"

Asuka: "No creo."

Misato: "Entonces lo voy a despertar..."

Ella fue al cuarto de Shinji...

Asuka (a sí misma): "¿Que le pasa?"

Misato regreso a la cocina con un, aun dormido, Shinji.

Misato: "Shinji, COCINA."

Shinji: "¿P-porque yo?"

Misato: "¡Tu sabes¡Quieres morir?"

Shinji: "Ah, sip..."

Asuka: "¿Tu no quieres cocinar, Misato?"

Misato: "Pregunte si querían morir..."

Asuka: "Ah, entiendo..."

-  
POR LA TARDE. Asuka se sienta en el sillón mientras Misato y Shinji limpian todo el apartamento.

Asuka: "¡Porque me debo quedar en el sillón?"

Misato: "¿Estas ciega o que?"

Asuka: "No¿porque?"

Misato: "¡Es tu C-U-M-P-L-E-A-Ñ-O-S!"

Asuka: "..."

Misato: "¡Ya tienes 15¡Fiesta¡Todos llegaran en unos minutos!"

Asuka: "¿Sé...se acordaron?"

Miro a Shinji.

Asuka: "¿Tu también, Shinji?"

Shinji: "S-sip...algo así."

Asuka (Mirando al piso): "..."

Misato: "¿Que sucede?"

Asuka: "Es solo que...no puedo recordar la ultima vez que celebre mi cumpleaños..."

Misato: "Ah, dios, no me digas que es la primera vez que tu..."

Asuka: "No me acuerdo, lo siento."

Misato: "Ya veo. ¡Entonces, vamos a divertirnos¡No te vas a ABURRIR esta vez!"

Asuka: "Gracias..."

-  
En el pasillo del edificio, se abre la puerta del ascensor y aparecen Hikari, Toji y Kensuke. Luego de salir, Hikari se detiene en la puerta del departamento.

Toji: "¿Que esta pasando, Hikari?"

Hikari: "Ustedes saben porque nos invitaron aquí¿verdad?"

Kensuke: "Sip, es el cumpleaños de Asuka."

Hikari: "¿Y nunca se preguntaron porque hace ya tres meses que no va a la escuela?"

Toji: "N-no...Ikari nos dijo que ella estaba enferma..."

Hikari (mirando al piso): "Bueno...en realidad, eso no es cierto. Pero prometan que se van a mantener calmados cuando la vean. ¿Ok?"

Kensuke: "¿Porque¿Que esta pasando?"

Hikari: "Debo decirles esto ahora para que no se comporten como idiotas en frente de ella."

Toji: "..."

Hikari: "Esta esperando un bebe."

Toji: "¿Ella QUE?"

Hikari: "¡Shhhhhh¿Entienden ahora?"

Kensuke: "Tu...tu quieres decir que...todo este tiempo ella estuvo, ella estaba--"

Hikari: "Ella ESTA embarazada¿ok¡Y no quiero oír ningún comentario hoy! Mantengan las cosas felices esta noche¿ok?"

Toji: "S-sip, pero...esto fue una sorpresa...errr, espera un segundo...¿S-Shinji no es--?"

Hikari: "Si, lo es. Por cierto, espero que no hallan olvidado sus regalos..."

Kensuke: "¡Claro que no!"

Rei sale del mismo ascensor que ellos habían usado hace unos minutos.

Hikari: "¡Ayanami. Konnichiwa Hola!"

Toji & Kensuke: "Konnichiwa!"

Rei (suavemente, mientras camina hacia el apartamento): "Konnichiwa."

-  
En el departamento se puede oír una suave música de fondo.

DING DONG!

Shinji: "¡Haaaii¡Ya voy!"

Él abre la puerta y se encuentra con Hikari, Rei, Toji y Kensuke...

Shinji: "¡Pasen!"

Toji (le susurra a Shinji mientras entre): "Tu perro sarnoso."

Shinji se sonroja. Mientras entran al living, Toji y Kensuke no peden evitar quedarse mirando a Asuka...y especialmente a su panza. Hikari los empuja. Ellos sacuden sus cabezas.

Toji: "H-hola, Asuka."

Kensuke (temblando): "H-hola...¿cómo e-estas...?"

Asuka: "Estoy bien. Gracias."

Toji y Kensuke no pueden creer lo que escuchan...o lo que ven. Asuka se da cuenta de que Rei esta detrás de ellos.

Asuka: "¡Hola, Rei!"

Rei: "Hola."

Asuka (a sí misma): "Como siempre, la superchica esta igual de habladora."

Hikari le entrega la bolsa que Kensuke tenia en sus manos hasta hace unos segundos.

Hikari: "Feliz cumpleaños, Asuka. Esto es de parte de Toji, Kensuke y mía."

Asuka toma la bolsa de las manos de Hikari.

Asuka: "Muchas gracias..."

Ella sonríe dulcemente mirándolos. Toji y Kensuke casi se desmayan de ver semejante despliegue de amabilidad por parte de la mujer más arrogante que conocen.

Toji (a sí mismo): "¿Asuka...me sonrió...a mí?"

Kensuke se froto los ojos para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, su imaginación o una alucinación. Asuka abrió la bolsa y saco el regalo envuelto en papel especial. Tiro la bolsa vacía, rompió el papel y les mostró a todos un hermoso vestido. Eres un vestido de verano, casi tan rojo como su uniforme. Luego lo puso contra su cuerpo para ver si le quedaba bien. Y parece que sí.

Asuka: "Muchas gracias a todos."

Luego puso delicadamente el vestido en el sillón donde momentos antes había estado sentada.

Misato (alentando a Rei): "Vamos, Rei, dale tu regalo."

Rei: "Hai."

Ella se acercó a Asuka y le dio un pequeño regalo.

Asuka: "Gracias, Rei."

Esta vez, ella no molestó a Rei. Abrió el paquete y saco un lindo portaminas.

Asuka (a sí misma): "¡No lo puedo creer¡LA superchica es tan tacaña! Bueno, por lo menos me trajo algo."

Le sonrió a Rei. Misato le ofreció a Asuka una pequeña fotografía.

Misato: "Aquí esta el mío, Asuka. Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada mas para darte."

La foto mostraba a Kaji, medio desnudo.

Asuka: "Errr...que dulce...nunca me imagine que tuvieras esto en tu habitación, Misato..."

Misato (sonrojándose): "Um, bueno, de hecho, la encontré entre unas cosas viejas..."

Asuka (girándose hacia Shinji): "Ey, Shinji-kun¿qué hay de ti?"

Shinji: "Uh...lo siento, Asuka...yo...errr...yo olvide comprarte un regalo."

Asuka (enojada): "¿Tu QUE?"

Shinji: "Bueno...uh..."

Misato también lo miraba, confundida. Shinji podía leer, "¿Qué mierda estas haciendo, Shinji?" en sus ojos. Rei estaba por decir algo cuando Misato se le adelanto.

Misato: "Ritsuko y el baka de Kaji todavía no llegaron. Espero que pronto estén aquí."

Asuka: "¿Kaji-san volvió de Francia?"

Misato: "Hmph, el idiota llegó el domingo pasado."

Asuka: "¡Que bien¡Y no me habías dicho? Que injusta."

Misato miro a Shinji. En su expresión, ahora Shinji podía leer, "Deberías agradecerme por haberte salvado, baka" (Shinji es muy bueno leyendo las expresiones de la gente...).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde, Kaji y Ritsuko llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Ritsuko le dio a Asuka un diccionario de kanjis y Kaji un perfume que había comprado en Paris-2. Asuka estaba muy feliz. Ella se dio cuenta de que había gente que la quería. No por lo que hacia, sino por lo que era. A Ritsuko le costo concentrarse en la fiesta, sabiendo como sabia sobre los planes de Gendo. Pero ella se forzó a estar tranquila.

Ritsuko (a sí misma): "No puedo arruinar este momento de felicidad..."

-  
Todos estaban sentados en el living, comiendo la torta que Hikari había preparado para el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. A Asuka la asalto un pensamiento. Miró a Shinji...

Asuka: "Ey, baka Shinji."

Shinji (tragando): "Uh¿q-que?"

Asuka: "Se como puedes rectificarte por tu olvido."

Shinji (tragando otra vez): "Empiezo a tener miedo..."

Asuka: "Tendrás que hacer todas mis tareas por un mes¿ok? Ese es tu castigo."

Shinji lo pensó por unos segundos.

Shinji: "Trato..."

Misato (a sí misma): "¿No me había dicho ayer que ya le había comprado un regalo...¿Cuál es el problema contigo, Shinji?"

Kensuke: "Pobre Shinji...te compadecemos en tus momentos de tristeza. Te extrañaremos."

Toji (tomando una segunda porción de torta): "Esta torta es muy buena, Hikari. Me gustaría probar alguna otra cosa que prepares, bento o algo como eso."

Hikari (sonrojándose frente al cumplido): "¿Porque no?"

Toji (que no se esperaba eso): "¿En serio?"

Hikari: "Claro."

Toji se quedo sin palabras.

Asuka: "Toji, no deberías estar tan sorprendido, tu sabes..."

Todos se rieron del sonrojo de Toji y Hikari...

Kaji (frente a Asuka): "¿Porque no hablas sobre el futuro, Asuka¿O debería decir Ikari Asuka Langley?"

Asuka se puso roja del enojo y Shinji no sabia donde esconderse.

Asuka: "Kaji-san, por favor entiende que entre el estúpido de Shinji y yo no hay nada¿ok?"

Todos se quedaron mirándolos, sin estar realmente convencidos de lo que decía. El destino quiso que Shinji se sentara al lado de Asuka. Pero los dos jóvenes sabias que en ese departamento el segundo nombre del destino eran Misato. Rei se giro para mirar a Shinji, pero solo él pareció notarlo. Ella le sonrió. Ella solo le había sonreído a él y a Gendo en toda su vida. Shinji lo sabia muy bien. Para él, una sonrisa de Rei era como un escudo de protección. Sentía como si nada malo pudiera pasarle ahora.

Shinji (a sí mismo): "Gracias, Rei..."

Pausa.

Asuka (poniéndose de pie): "Ok, ok, todos. Sé que ahora tengo 15 y que estoy muy joven para tener un hijo, pero...bueno...ok, ustedes ganan, no tengo excusas. Pero Teri va a estar aquí en unos meses espero que todos ustedes le den la bienvenida."

Shinji se sentía herido en su orgullo por el discurso Asuka. Se sentía tan ajeno como debían sentirse Toji y Kensuke, como si no tuviera nada que ver con lo que Asuka estaba diciendo.

Shinji (a sí mismo, mientras miraba a Asuka): "¿Porque eres tan cruel? Es tu cumpleaños, pero aun así...Podrías haberme mencionado al menos. Yo también formo parte de esto. Soy el padre de Teri, Asuka. Por favor, no lo olvides..."

Mientras todos la felicitan, Shinji se pone de pie y se va a su cuarto sin decir una palabra. Se pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta el cerrarse.

Asuka: "Pffff...que baka."

Misato (a sí misma): "Asuka...porque eres tan injusta con él..."

Kaji: "¡Y ahora, vamos a tomar algo para celebrar¡Que hay de ti, Katsuragi?"

Misato: "Ok, ESTA vez, te voy a seguir. ¡Vamos a tomar!"

Gran sorpresa¿no? Es parte de las normas de Misato el NO PODER rechazar un trago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando todos se fueron, Misato ya había colapsado por el alcohol. Shinji estaba en su cuarto, no había salido desde que dejo la fiesta horas antes de que terminara. Asuka era la única aun en pie. Ella tomó todos los regalos que le habían dado por su cumpleaños. Un vestido rojo, un perfume francés, un diccionario de kanjis ...

Asuka (a sí misma): "Bueno¡donde demonios quedó el maldito diccionario?"

Ella abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shinji.

Asuka: "Ey, Shinji-kun¿no vis...?"

Su voz se quebró cuando vio a Shinji en su cama, dormido, con la mirada triste.

Asuka (a sí misma): "Debe estar teniendo pesadillas o esta sintiendo dolor por haber olvidado comprarme un regalo¡el baka!"

Ella caminó por el cuarto, sin buscar nada en particular, cuando tropezó con el cesto de basura. Con toda la fuerza de su divino Pie Alemán, Asuka pateo el cesto. Entonces de él cayo una pequeña caja negra. Ella se agachó para tomarla.

Asuka (a sí misma): "¿Que es esto?"

Con la poca luz que venia del pasillo ella pudo leer, en un pedazo de papel pegado a la caja con una cinta roja, "Para Asuka."

Asuka (a sí misma, confundida): "¡Un ...un regalo¿Porque...?"

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando abrió la caja. Había un hermoso anillo de plata con un rubí.

Asuka (a sí misma): "Shinji...baka..."

Luego se puse de pie, y se coloco el anillo en su mano derecha.

Asuka (a sí misma): "Me queda bien...¿porque, Shinji¿Porque no me lo diste antes...?"

Camino hacia el futon y se agacho...le dio un beso en la frente. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Asuka (limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano): "¿Porque estoy llorando...? No puedo..."

Ella corrió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Luego se tiro en su cama y siguió llorando.

Asuka: "¡NO¡NO PUEDO ENAMORARME¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡NO PUEDO¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER AMOR...!"

Ella puso sus manos en su cabeza...

Asuka: "¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! TENGO QUE SER FUERTE, YO..."

Solo tenia una cosa en su cabeza ahora. Shinji. Imágenes de él se aparecieron en su cabeza...ella no podía ver nada. Shinji. No podía ver nada más. Shinji...su imagen la estaba molestando ahora, mas que su propia madre. Recordó como le había hablado, como había reaccionado él. Se veía tan débil, y ella tan fuerte. Como imanes, ellos eran opuestos, pero no se podían ignorar. Él estaba siempre listo para tenderle una mano...una cálida sensación se apodero de ella, y penetro en su corazón.

Asuka: "Yo...no puedo...amarlo..."

¿Pero quien puede pelear con el amor?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del traductor: Dios, dios, faltan otros 2, o eran 1? bueno hasta pronto... 


	5. El escudo

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: THE CHILD OF LOVE QUINTO MES

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:  
El mes pasado fue el cumpleaños de Asuka. Todo salió como fue planeado (por Misato) y la fiesta fue un éxito. Excepto por un chico: Shinji Ikari que no le dio su regalo a Asuka esa tarde. Como sea, Asuka encontró accidentalmente el regalo y ahora esta tratando de entender ese extraño sentimiento que le produjo el regalo: Un anillo. Un hermoso anillo guardado en una cajita con un listón plateado que Shinji tiro en su tacho de basura. Solo ese regalo le hacia sentir que ese había sido su cumpleaños. Ni el vestido de verano que le regaló Hikari, ni el perfume que Kaji-san le trajo la hicieron sentir especial esa tarde. Solo el anillo.

¿Por qué Shinji le compro un anillo¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto, sabiendo que Asuka estaría furiosa si el no le daba algo por su cumpleaños¿Cuál es el significado que oculta ese anillo¿Es del tipo que le darías a una amiga para expresar verdadera amistad¿Fue el anillo valioso y caro¿Por qué el cielo es celeste?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUINTO MES:  
El Escudo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navidad y Noche Buena fueron días muy raros para Shinji. Desde el cumpleaños de Asuka, todo se volvió MUY complicado para él. El trato de escapar de esa situación encerrándose en su cuarto todas las noches después de la cena durante todo el mes. Shinji estaba tratando de entender que sucedía con Asuka. Incluso trató de hablar con ella unas veces, pero ella siempre lo evitó. Con todo, la vida no era tan mala, solo un poco complicada. Pero una malvada sorpresa les espera a nuestros amigos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sueño de Asuka. Está en un espacio blanco.

Asuka: "¡No otro mas...¡Que es lo que quieres AHORA?"

Voz: "¿Eres feliz con esta situación?"

Asuka: "¡Claro que lo soy¡Todo está bien!"

Voz: "¿Estás segura?"

Asuka: "..."

Voz: "¿Estás segura?"

Asuka: "Ok, tu ganas. Soy una completa idiota. Shinji me odia y la Superchica probablemente lo aleje de mí. Fuera de esos pequeños detalles, todo lo demás esta bien."

Voz: "¿Estás segura?"

Asuka: "¡DIJE QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN!"

Voz: "¿Estás segura?"

Asuka: "Yo...yo...yo creo..."

Voz: "¿Estás segura?"

Asuka: "No...Yo...Yo no puedo soportar esta vida por mas tiempo..."

Asuka: "¡Yo quiero morir!"

Asuka: "¡YO QUIERO MORIR!"

Asuka: "¡YO QUIERO MORIR!"

Voz: "¿Quieres venir conmigo al cielo, Asuka-chan?"

Asuka: "Mamá...ahí voy..."

Otra voz (parecida a la de Asuka): "¡NO!"

Voz: "Tu padre ya no nos quiere. Ven conmigo..."

Asuka: "Yo estoy...yendo, mama..."

Asuka siente que empieza a volar, levantándose hacia arriba en un espacio vacío, cuando repentinamente...

Otra voz: "¡NO¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO¡TE NECESITO!"

El espacio blanco se rompe y ahora uno negro lo substituye. Otra Asuka aparece de algún lugar, una pequeña, con unos intensos ojos azul-negro, casi marrones, o negros. Asuka no podía estar segura de su color, pero eran oscuros, como...como...los de Shinji.

Asuka: "Tu eres..."

Chibi-Asuka: "No soy nada ahora, parece."

Asuka: "Entonces¿por qué me necesitas?"

Chibi-Asuka: "Porque tu fuiste lo primero que vi."

Asuka: "Tu no puedes ser..."

Chibi-Asuka: "Sí. Lo soy."

Asuka: "¿Teri! Debo estar volviéndome loca. Esto es imposible."

Teri: "¿Comprendes ahora porque no te puedes dar por vencida?"

Asuka: "¿Rendirme¿De qué estas hablando¡Ninguna niña pequeña me dirá que hacer!"

Teri: "Soy tu hija. ¿No tengo derecho a opinar?"

Asuka: "..."

Teri: "Tu trataste de suicidarte."

Asuka: "Tu estás aquí para evitar que yo muera¿verdad?"

Teri: "Sí. Espero, que, con su ayuda, podré llevarte de vuelta. No puedo hacerlo sola. Deberías agradecerle."

Asuka: "Que demo..."

Teri: "¿Comprendes ahora, por qué ambos te necesitamos?"

Asuka: "S-sí...Creo."

Teri: "Bien. ¡Nunca más hagas esto o ya no te querré! Ahora ve, se libre, y ten fe en ti misma y en los que te rodean...Te amo, okasan madre."

Estas últimas palabras se repiten en la mente de Asuka por unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella abra los ojos otra vez, ahora en el mundo real.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka se encuentra en una habitación que conoce muy bien. Un cuarto del hospital de NERV. Ella giro su cabeza a ambos lados, buscando algo...o a alguien.

Asuka (en un susurro a sí misma): "Bastante inteligente para ser una pequeña niña...como su madre, jeje."

Misato está detrás de una ventana en el corredor. Ve que la Segunda Elegida se ha despertado, y decide entrar. Mientras entra, no dice nada.

Asuka: "Misato..."

Misato se acerca a Asuka y sin aviso, le pega una cachetada.

Misato (con la voz casi quebrada): "¡Asuka no baka! Tu..."

Las lágrimas aparecen en su rostro.

Misato: "...Tu estás viva..."

Comenzó a llorar. Asuka se sentó en su cama, mirando a Misato, confundida.

Asuka: "¡Ey¡Por qué me pegaste?"

Misato: "Nosotros...estábamos tan preocupados. ¿En qué pensabas¡Por qué tomaste esas píldoras para dormir en el baño?"

Asuka: "Yo...ok. Lo siento, Misato...Me arrepiento de lo que hice."

Misato: "Deberías agradecerle a Shinji. Él fue quien te encontró. Si no hubiera estado en casa..."

Asuka: "..."

Misato: "¡En vez de estar siempre molestándolo, deberías estar agradecida con él! Le debes tu vida ahora. No, le debes dos vidas. ¡Él estaba llorando cuando me llamó¡Lo preocupaste tanto¡ENTIENDES ESO?"

Obviamente Misato estaba furiosa, pero eso no asustaba para nada a Asuka.

Asuka: "¿Y él¿Cuantas veces yo le salve la vida en una misio--"

Ella fue interrumpida por otra cachetada de Misato. Está vez, se sintió mas como un golpe de puño que como una cachetada. Asuka casi se cae de la cama por el impacto.

Misato: "Yo...¡no puedo entender que está mal contigo, Asuka! Tú LO hiciste con él, y ahora lo rechazas. ¡Durante todos estos meses, yo VERDADERAMENTE trate de ayudarlos¡Pero nunca hicieron nada por ustedes mismos!"

Asuka (frotándose sí mejilla por el dolor): "¡Hipócrita¡T-tu haces lo mismo con Kaji!"

Misato: "¡Tu ves esto?"

Ella tomó un anillo de su chaqueta.

Misato: "Encontré este anillo en tu cuarto ayer. No le pregunte a Shinji por el, pero estoy segura de que él te lo dio por tu cumpleaños. ¿Eres consciente del significado de un anillo así, joven señorita?"

Asuka: "N-no...er, Quiero decir, s-sí, yo..."

Este fue uno de esos momentos en el que Asuka no encontró palabras.

Misato: "¡Es un anillo de compromiso¡Idiota! Ahora mira este."

Ella tomó otro anillo de su chaqueta. Un poco distinto. La gema que tenía era azul y más pequeña.

Misato: "¿Ves esto? Kaji me lo dio cuando éramos estudiantes. Cuando lo amaba. Él dijo que no me dejaría. Él no tuvo la opción. Yo lo deje unos años después. Y aun ahora, no sé porque. Pero se una cosa: este regalo quiere decir que él me amaba o, al menos, lo intentó."

Nada en la Tierra podría haber hecho que Asuka mirara a Misato en ese momento.

Misato: "¡Mierda¡Mírame cuando te hablo!"

Ella tomó a Asuka por el mentón. Asuka no opuso resistencia.

Misato: "Tu SABES lo que quiero decir¡verdad?"

Asuka (temblando): "Yo...yo... ¿él me ama...?"

Misato (soltando a Asuka): "¡CLARO QUE SÍ¿Por qué un chico le daría un anillo tan lindo a una chica si no fuera para decirle cuanto la ama¡Eres patética!"

Asuka: "Yo...yo sé...Creo que siento lo mismo."

Misato estaba sorprendida.

Misato: "¡Q-qué? Dices que sientes lo mismo y... ¿aún así lo ignoras y lo molestas? Algo no esta bien aquí."

Asuka: "Sí, quizás. Pero esto es tan complicado..."

Misato: "¿Adivina qué? El amor es algo complicado."

Ellas se sonrieron.

Misato: "Me alegra ver que estas bien."

Asuka: "Gracias. ¿Puedo ver esos anillos mas de cerca?"

Misato: "Claro."

Ella le dio los anillos. Asuka tomó uno en cada mano y los miró, examinando cada uno de ellos.

Misato: "¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

Asuka: "Nada. Solo pensaba que el tamaño de las piedras realmente refleja a quienes los regalaron."

Misato (shockeada): "¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

Asuka: "Me oíste. Dije que la de Shinji es más grande que la de Kaji-san."

Misato: "¡No puedes decirlo en serio!"

Desde el pasillo, Ritsuko se acerca y escucha la conversación de las dos mujeres.

Asuka: "¡Por supuesto, yo las VÍ a ambas!"

Misato: "¡Tu también? Pero de veras creo que la de Kaji es más grande."

Asuka: "¡T-tu viste la de Shinji?"

Misato: "¡Eso fue un accidente!" (más suave:) "¿Por qué¿Celosa?"

Asuka (gritando): "¡NO ESTOY CELOSA¡Tu affenschwanz idiota, estúpida!"

Misato: "¡QUÉ?"

Ritsuko eligió ese momento para entrar.

Ritsuko: "Bueno, parece que nuestra pequeña aventurera ya está completamente despierta, olvidando la horrorosa cantidad de pastillas para dormir que tomo."

Misato: "¡No te preocupes, Ritsuko, ella está perfectamente!"

Ritsuko: "Bien. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: usar drogas, aun cuando solo sean pastillas para dormir, no está recomendado durante el embarazo."

Asuka: "Lo siento, Dra. Akagi, Y-yo..."

Ritsuko: "Bueno, por lo menos no has cometido un asesinato-suicidio como--"

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

Ritsuko (bajando su cabeza): "...lo siento."

Asuka: "..."

Pausa incomoda.

Asuka: "Como sea, Misato¿qué hora es?"

Misato: "Debemos apresurarnos para volver a casa, Shinji nos estará esperando. Has dormido por casi veinte horas."

-  
En el departamento.

Misato (entrando al departamento junto con Asuka): "¡Shinji-kun¡Estoy de vuelta!"

Shinji (desde el living): "Bienvenida a casa, Misa--"

Él estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Asuka ahí tan bien.

Misato (a sí misma): "Vamos a ver si podemos salir de este momento incomodo."

Asuka miró hacia abajo, como tratando de disculparse sin tener que usar su voz. Shinji la miro largamente, una mirada triste y se dirigió a su cuarto, golpeado la puerta tras de sí.

Misato: "¿Comprendes ahora?"

Asuka: "Shinji solo es un baka."

Y se fue camino a su cuarto.

Misato (a sí misma): "¡Y tu solo eres una desagradecida, Asuka!"

-  
Cuarto de Asuka. Ella está recostada en su cama, pensando en el día anterior.

FLASHBACK: El día anterior. Vemos la misma imagen de Asuka en su cama, pensando.

Asuka: "¡Esto no puede ser! Está situación es casi imposible de manejar...No puedo mirarlo a los ojos... ¡Un MES¡Hace todo un mes que las cosas están así! Cada vez que lo veo, pierdo todo el control de mi misma...Yo soy alguien más... ¡Pero no quiero ser otra persona¡Soy Sohryu Asuka Langley! No otra que... ¡lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en él¡POR QUÉ¡Yo soy fuerte¡No puedo amarlo¡Descuidare todos mis deberes si me enamoro de él!"

Pausa.

Asuka: "...pero parece que ahora ya es tarde..." (suspiro cansado): "Estoy cansada de esta vida...lo peor que podría pasarme ahora es que se vuelva romántico...eso sería la gota que llene el vaso...es lo único que no puedo resistir...¡YO NO DEBO AMARLO¡AAAARRRRGGGGHH¡NO!"

Pausa.

Asuka (temblando): "No... no puedo...odiarlo...pero no quiero amarlo...tengo que encontrar una solución..."

Entonces se le ocurrió.

Asuka: "...perdón, todos."

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al living, donde Shinji estaba viendo televisión con Pen-Pen.

Asuka: "Shinji-kun... ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar pastillas para dormir en este departamento?"

Shinji (sin poner mucha atención): "Sep, en el baño. ¿Por qué?"

Asuka: "Me quiero matar."

Shinji (aun prestándole mas atención al programa de televisión): "Eso esta bien. No hagas mucho ruido, por favor."

Asuka (a sí misma): "Hmph. Baka."

Minutos después.

Shinji (volviendo a la realidad): "¿Q-qué acaba de decir...? Ella--no...¡ASUKA!"

Corrió hacia el baño. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Shinji: "¡Mierda¡Por qué Misato se dejó convencer para que pongamos esta estúpida traba en la puerta?"

Él trató de forzar la puerta...

Shinji: "¡ASUKA¡ABRE LA PUERTA¡POR FAVOR¡NO HAGAS ESTO¡POR FAVOR! Yo...yo..." (su voz se quebró): "...Lo siento. De veras. Si quieres hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. Se como te sientes... ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!"

Como sea, no hubo respuesta de Asuka. Él trató de golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de unos intentos, logró entrar al baño. Asuka estaba tirada en el piso, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL PRESENTE: Unos días después. Central Dogma. Ritsuko y Maya están actualizando a MAGI.

Maya: "¿La Second Child está bien ahora?"

Ritsuko: "Milagrosamente, ella despertó veinte horas después de su intento de suicidio."

Maya¿Por qué hizo eso? Es horrible..."

Ritsuko (en voz baja): "Algo peor está siendo preparado ahora mismo, tu sabes..."

Maya: "¿Qué?"

Ritsuko: "Um, no importa. Por cierto, necesito algunos de esos medicamentos que llegaron hace un tiempo para un nuevo experimento. Deberían estar en el almacén #17 ahora."

Maya: "¿Un nuevo experimento¿De qué se trata?"

Ritsuko (sonriendo): "Lo siento, Maya. No puedo decirte."

Maya (dejando el cuarto): "Ok, Sempai. Los tendrá en un minuto."

Terminal Dogma.

Fuyutsuki: "¿El intento de suicidio estaba en sus planes?"

Gendo: "No, pero el G-agent en su sangre hizo el trabajo muy bien. Ni siquiera Akagi se dio cuenta."

Fuyutsuki: "Está escondiendo muchas cosas..."

Gendo: "La gente común no entendería el futuro que nos tengo preparado."

Fuyutsuki: "Como siempre."

Gendo: "Debo estarle agradecido a SEELE. Después de todo, me han dado los motivos para preparar mi plan."

Fuyutsuki: "Está usando a todos."

Gendo: "Cada Elegido tiene un uso y solo uno. La Second Child será inútil cuando todo termine."

Fuyutsuki: "Quiere decir...ella morirá."

Gendo: "Tu sabes que ella es la única capaz de dar a luz. Y esa es una de las razones por las que fue designada como piloto. Su muerte es solo un detalle. Estoy seguro de que ella estará orgullosa de su papel en la evolución del hombre."

Fuyutsuki: "No debería ser ten confiado, lo sabe."

Gendo: "He planeado esto por años. Nada puede detenerme ahora."

Fuyutsuki: "Esta yendo muy lejos, Ikari. Yui no aprobaría lo que está por hacer. Ella se preguntaría que paso con el Gendo que amaba y con el que se casó... ¿y cómo es que puedes llamar a esto 'evolución de la humanidad'?"

Gendo: "..."

-  
En Tokyo-3, el sol es abrasador en la ciudad. Clima perfecto para el festival de Obon. La gente aprovechó el hecho de que ningún ángel haya atacado por los últimos dos meses para relajarse, divertirse y entretenerse entre ellos. En el departamento... Asuka: "¡EY¡Eso duele¡Ten cuidado!"

Misato: "Solo deja de moverte y esto será mucho mas fácil."

Misato estaba ayudándola a ponerse un hermoso kimono azul. Ella tambien llevaba un kimono, pero verde. Su pelo, atado en una cola de caballo.

Misato: "Se que es un kimono viejo, pero es el único que Maya tenía en su casa. Así que¡por favor deja de quejarte!"

Asuka: "Pfff...¡Por qué debo usar esto¡Esta ropa japonesa es tan aburrida!"

Misato: "Como ya dije, cuando estas en Roma, haces como los romanos. ¿Entiendes?"

Asuka: "Hmph."

Misato: "¿Quieres atar tu pelo de otra manera?"

Asuka: "¡No! Está perfecto como está."

Misato: "Como quieras."

Asuka: "Por cierto¿dónde está Shinji?"

Misato: "Debe estar en su cuarto. Iré a buscarlo."

-  
Habitación de Shinji. Shinji lleva una yukata, recostado en su cama, mirando el techo. Alguien golpea la puerta. Misato: "Shinji-kun. Soy yo."

Shinji: "Pasa."

Giro sus ojos hacia la puerta y vio a Misato con su kimono.

Shinji (sonrojándose): "Errr...te ves muy bien, Misato-san."

Misato (riendo nerviosa): "Tengo a alguien más para presentarte."

Shinji: "¿A-alguien más?"

Misato: "Ven al pasillo."

Shinji salió de su cuarto y vio a Asuka en su kimono, usando una cinta roja en el pelo.

Shinji: "¿Eres...tu, Asuka?"

Asuka se sonrojo, pero trató de ocultarlo.

Misato: "Ustedes dos. Quiero que la pasen bien juntos hoy¿ok?"

Asuka (protestando): "Pero..."

Misato (con una mirada que podría haber convertido todo un ejecito en un puñado de pollitos): "No hay 'peros'. ¡Es una orden!"

Shinji and Asuka: "¡Sí, madame!"

Misato: "¡Ahora, llevan sus cuerpos lejos de aquí y diviértanse!"

Shinji and Asuka: "¡Sí, madame¡Ya vamos, madame!"

-  
En la entrada del complejo de departamentos. Asuka se cubrió los ojos del sol con una mano. Asuka: "¡Nunca vi un sol tan lindo antes!"

Shinji: "..."

Asuka: "Misato debió venir con nosotros. Me pregunto… ¿que hará hoy?"

Shinji: "..."

Asuka: "Ey, Shinji-kun. ¿Puedes dejar de oírte como la Superchica? No es muy lindo."

Shinji: "¿Tu crees que has sido linda conmigo estos días?"

Asuka: "Err...ok. Tienes razón. No he sido muy amable estas últimas semanas. Pero...errr... ¿Cómo digo esto...? Lo siento...por lo que hice. Ahí está."

Shinji (sorprendido): "¿Tu...te disculpaste¿Conmigo? El cielo caerá sobre nosotros..."

Asuka (frunciendo el ceño): "¡Vamos¡Soy humana¡Yo tambien cometo errores!"

Shinji: "Bueno...Y-yo supongo que te perdono."

Asuka: "Claro que sí. ¿Harás de este día una linda cita?"

Shinji: "¡Qué¿Una...cita?"

Asuka: "¿Por qué no¿Temes salir con la chica mas linda del universo?"

Shinji: "Supongo que no tengo opción..."

Asuka: "¡Perfecto¡Entonces arranquemos!"

Ellos caminaron por las calles de Tokyo-3. Asuka tomó el brazo de Shinji y descanso su cabeza en su hombro. Shinji no sabia como interpretar las acciones de Asuka...

Shinji (a sí mismo): "Ella DEBE estar molestándome otra vez..."

La miró.

Shinji (en voz realmente suave): "Mierda, ella es linda cuando quiere serlo..."

Asuka (mirándolo): "¿Dijiste algo?"

Shinji (dándose cuenta de que dijo y lo que pensó): "Y-yo...solo decía que eres linda...err..."

Asuka: "¿De verdad? No estoy tan sorprendida. Se que soy linda. Pero de todos modos, gracias."

Shinji (a sí mismo): "Dios...si fueras menos egocéntrica, no morirías." (a Asuka:) "Ese kimono te queda muy bien."

Asuka: "Es un viejo kimono de Maya. Pero realmente aprieta. Es culpa de Teri. Aun no ha nacido y ya esta causando problemas..."

Shinji (sonriendo por el comentario): "Tendremos una linda niña. Y-yo quise decir...TU tendrás una linda niña...al menos tan linda como tu."

Asuka (a sí misma): "Entonces AHORA el sale con los cumplidos... ¡Mierda! No lo soportare mucho más..." (a Shinji:) "¿Te gusta su nombre?"

Shinji: "¿Q-qué?"

Asuka: "Lo siento. No te pregunte antes de elegir nombres. Se que debí hacerlo."

Shinji: "...Teri es muy lindo...creo..."

Asuka: "¿Tu crees?"

Shinji: "Claro que si. Eso creo. Por lo menos tan lindo como 'Asuka'."

Asuka (a sí misma): "Si sigue con eso, voy a perder el control."

Ella suspiro frustrada.

Asuka: "Gracias, baka."

Shinji se estremeció cuando escucho esa palabra. Pensaba que Asuka estaba en su estado normal. Como sea, él estaba equivocado.

Asuka: "Escuche que habrá fuegos artificiales esta noche. ¿Quieres ir y verlos conmigo?"

Ahora Shinji realmente trataba de comprender si esto era una broma o algo parecido.

Shinji (un poco vaciante): "Si tu quieres..."

Asuka (con su tono de voz mas kawaii lindo): "¡Bien!"

Pausa.

Asuka (suavemente): "Por cierto, gracias por salvar nuestras vidas el otro día..."

Shinji: "'¿Salvar sus...vidas¿Qué quieres decir?"

Asuka: "La de Teri-chan y la mía."

Shinji: "¡Yo no hice nada! Solo llame a Misato cuando te vi dormida en el suelo con ese frasco a tu lado...Estaba asustado..."

Asuka (sonriéndole): "Oh, olvídalo, ya no importa..." (a sí misma:) "Él no sabe..."

Shinji (torpemente): "Por cierto, puedo...puedo preguntarte... ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

Asuka: "..."

Shinji: "Lo siento..."

Asuka: "No. No puedo explicártelo...no ahora."

De repente, una voz los llamó: "¡Asuka¡Ikari-kun!"

Eran Hikari, con un kimono rojo, y Touji a su lado.  
NOTA: Hikari y Touji no saben que Asuka trató de suicidarse. Misato se ocupo de eso.

Hikari: "¡Asuka-chan¡Te ves tan linda con ese kimono¿No crees, Touji-chan?"

Touji: "Se, se..."

Las dos chicas ya estaban entretenidas hablando. Touji empujó a Shinji a un lado.

Shinji (susurrando): "¿Qué quieres?"

Touji (tambien susurrando): "Dime como estuvo."

Shinji: "¿Qué¿De qué hablas?"

Touji: "Hace cinco meses, tu sabes..."

Shinji: "¿Huh?"

Touji: "¿Con Asuka¿Cómo fue ella¿Estuvo bien?"

Shinji (sorprendido): "¿QUÉ? Hmm...s-si...supongo."

Touji: "¿De verdad...? Ey dime, soy tu amigo... ¿Era virgen?"

Shinji (rodando sus ojos): "Sip, lo era, hasta donde pude ver. Deja de hacerme estas preguntas enfermantes¿ok?"

Touji: "¿Por qué¡Es tan linda¡Quiero oír más¡Por favor, dime!"

Shinji: "No. Es suficiente...por favor..."

Touji: "¿La amas?"

Shinji: "S-si...Eso creo. La amo."

Touji: "¿Y qué hay de ella¿Te ama?"

Shinji: "No lo sé. A veces actúa como si nos amaramos y a veces actúa...normal...es tan impredecible..."

Touji: "¡Como todas las chicas¡Aja! Nunca pensé que la pelirroja pudiera tener sentimientos."

Shinji: "¡Espera un segundo! Ella no es mala..."

Touji: "Entonces, ella es un ángel."

Shinji: "Sep, supongo que es un ángel. No uno de esos monstruos que nos atacan todo el tiempo, por supuesto..."

Shinji miraba a Asuka mientras caminaba con Touji. Ella estaba hablando con Hikari, ignorando totalmente a Shinji.

Shinji: "Ey¿Qué estas haciendo acá, con la presidente de clase?"

Touji: "Shhhhh...Ella me pidió venir. Y por alguna razón, no pude decirle que no."

Shinji (sonriendo): "Tsk...Deberías decir, 'Oh, la amo tanto que decidí traerla al festival,' ¿no?"

Touji: "¡Cierra la boca¡No es así!"

Asuka: "¡Ey, baka Shinji!"

Touji: "¿Lo ves? Es un demonio."

Shinji: "No, no realmente..."

Asuka: "¡Shinji¡Escúchame, dummkopf!"

Shinji (sorprendido): "¿Qué pasa, Asuka?"

Asuka: "¡Hikari me contó sobre el Centro de Juegos AXL¡Suena divertido! Quiero que me llevas ahí¿ok?"

Shinji: "No se si..."

Asuka: "¡Deja de ser tan vacilante¡Me pones de los nervios!"

Touji (a Shinji): "Aun no están casados, y ya te esta reprochando..."

Shinji (casi gritando): "¡No digas esas cosas de Asuka¡Ella es realmente linda!"

Asuka estaba realmente sorprendida de oír eso.

Hikari: "¡Vamos, Touji-chan¡Iremos con ellos!"

Touji (a Hikari): "Mira, no me digas 'Touji-chan' frente a otras personas¿ok?"

Hikari: "¡JeJe¡Eres tan tímido¡Ey, escuchen esto! Touji-chan no quiere que lo llamen 'Touji-chan'. Es tímido¿verdad?"

Shinji (riendo): "Oh, vamos, Touji-CHAN, vendrás con nosotros¿verdad?"

Asuka (tambien riendo): "¡Sip, él tiene razón¡Tu tambien vendrás!"

Touji (renuente): "Bueno..."

Ellos llegaron al Centro de Juegos AXL. Un hombre alto con pelo corto, marrón y lentes les dio la bienvenida.

Hombre: "Hola a todos. Bienvenidos al Centro de Juegos AXL. Mi nombre es Guillaume, y soy el encargado. Soy francés, pero como pueden oír, también puedo hablar japonés. Si tienen alguna pregunta, siéntanse libres de hacérmela. Si no estoy cerca, pueden hablar con Yankee, Gordon, Mygard o Steffen. Déjenme recordarles que... blablabla... blablabla... blabla..."

Asuka(susurrándole a Hikari): "Que hombre tan aburrido... pero es lindo y, lo que es más¡es francés!"

Hikari: "¡Sip¡Me gusta la forma en que lleva los lentes¡Se ve tan serio¿Crees que sea bueno en el beso francés?"

Asuka: "¡Me gustaría averiguarlo!"

Hikari: "¡Tienes razón!"

Shinji y Touji (al mismo tiempo): "¡Hmph!"

Guillaume: "...así que¡diviértanse en el Centro de Juegos AXL!"

Otro hombre: "¡Hola¡Trajeron a sus novias hoy!"

Touji(girándose hacia el hombre): "Ah, es Yankee."

Guillaume: "¿Los conoces, Yankee?"

Yankee: "Claro. Este chico...Touji¿cierto? Él me pateo el trasero en 'Quarter-Life'."

Guillaume: "¿Ese viejo juego de Sierra y Balbe?"

Yankee: "Sip."

Guillaume: "¿Le has ganado a Yankee? Tienes talento, jovencito. Entonces apreciaran una tarde libre en AXL. ¿Verdad?"

Touji: "¿Tu...estas seguro?"

Asuka: "¡Gracias, señor!"

Guillaume(a Asuka): "¿Entonces es tu primera vez aquí, jovencita?"

Asuka: "Si. Mi nombre es Asuka, pero soy mitad Alemana, mitad Japonesa."

Guillaume: "¡Que gran coincidencia! Mi ex-novia también era alemana."

Asuka: "¿De verdad?"

Guillaume: "Y porque tu me la recuerdas, les haré un favor especial a todos ustedes..."

Llamó a alguien desde su celular.

Guillaume: "¿Mygard? Evacuees tout le monde, on ferme." "¿Mygard? Por favor evacua todo el lugar, vamos a cerrar el Centro."

Mygard(por el teléfono): "T'es con ou quoi! C'est l'un des meilleurs aprés-midis qu'on ait eu"  
"¡Eres estúpido o qué¡Es una de las mejores tardes que hemos tenido!"

Guillaume: "J'ai dit"  
"He dicho--"

Mygard: "Bon, bon, d'accord...mais on en reparlera plus tard!" "Ok, ok.. .¡pero hablaremos de esto mas tarde!"

click

Guillaume: "Por favor esperen un minuto."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después. El centro estaba vacio, excepto por el personal y nuestros amigos.

Guillaume: "Estaré en el segundo piso con los otros, si tienen alguna pregunta..."

Shinji: "Sese. Te llamaremos si necesitamos tu ayuda."

Guillaume: "Bien."

Entró en el ascensor y desapareció.

Asuka: "¡Que suerte¡Jugaremos aquí toda la tarde¡Ese Guillaume es todo un caballero!"

Hikari: "¡Sip¡Gracias, Touji-kun! Al final no eres tan inútil."

Touji(sarcásticamente): "Gracias por el cumplido..."

Asuka: "¡No me olvides¡Yo también ayude!"

Hikari: "Oh, claro. Lo siento, Asuka."

Shinji se veía bastante enojado por alguna razón.

Asuka(mirando a Shinji): "Ey¡Shinji¿Celoso?"

Shinji camino hacia el juego más cercano, sin siquiera mirar a Asuka.

Shinji(haciéndose el enojado): "Cierra la boca, pequeña niña. Ven, vamos a jugar."

Asuka(sorprendida, luego furiosa): "'¿Cómo DEMONIOS te atreves a hablarme así¡Te enseñare, idiota!"

Shinji(con una sonrisa traviesa): "Eso tendremos que verlo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la calle, Misato está caminando con Kaji...

Misato: "¡AUN no puedo entender como es que acepté esta cita contigo!"

Kaji: "No puedes pelear con tus verdaderos sentimientos¿verdad?"

Misato: "Oh¡Cierra la boca!"

Kaji: "Hai, hai..."

Pausa.

Kaji: "Por cierto¿dónde están los Ikaris?"

Misato: "¡Te DIJE, ellos NO están casados!"

Kaji: "Oh, bien... ¿dónde están la Second y el Third?"

Misato: "No lo sé, les dije que se divirtieran juntos y que la pasaran bien."

Kaji: "Heh, probablemente estén haciendo cosas indebidas donde nadie los vea..."

Misato: "¡Eso no puede ser¡Asuka YA esta embarazada! Y dudo que Shinji lo intente de nuevo..."

Kaji: "Bien, él no puede dejarla más embarazada de lo que ya está¿verdad?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De vuelta en el Centro de Juegos AXL...

Asuka(seductoramente): "Oh...siiii, Shinji...siiiiii...más profundo...Y...yo..." (Furiosa) "¡TE VOY A MATAR!"

Shinji: "¡Ey, no es mi culpa que siempre encuentre el torpedo cuando estas bajo el agua!"

Asuka: "¡ESTA vez lo voy a encontraré ANTES que tu¡Y si te veo en ese momento, puedes ir despidiéndote de esa llave de la casa secreta que tienes¡Estás ganando porque puedes ir y buscar municiones y salud ahí¡Es injusto!"

Hikari: "El primero que llegue a 50 frags gana¿ok?"

N.d.l.T.: No tengo idea de que serán las frags...así que lo deje como estaba--

Asuka: "¡No es PARA NADA justo¡Shinji tiene casi 46!"

Touji: "¿Oh, la gran Gran Sohryu Asuka Langley se esta dando por vencida a solo 20 miserables frags?"

Asuka estaba furiosa.

Shinji: "Hmm...Touji..."

Touji: "¿Qué?"

Shinji: "Creo que deberías quedarte quieto..."

Touji: "¿De qué estas hablando...¡Que demo...!"

Su pantalla se volvió roja--el rojo de la sangre de su personaje. Como sea, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apretar 'START' otra vez. La cantidad de frags de Asuka pasó de 29 a 82 en segundos.

Asuka: "¡Aja¡Nada mal para una pequeña niña¿Qué piensas de eso, baka Shinji?"

Asuka mató a todos en la pantalla como si fuera una psicópata. Shinji fue muerto 22 veces en el proceso, Touji una, Hikari 14 veces y el de la maquina, llamado 'El destripador', murió 16 veces, todo por el mismo jugador, sin morir: Sohryu Asuka Langley.

Asuka: "Entoooooonces¿Quién es el mejor aquí!"

Touji: "Ok, eres tu. ¡Me rindo!"

Shinji(un poco asustado por lo intenso del juego): "S-sep...tienes razón. Me rindo, Asuka. Eres la mejor."

Asuka(relajada): "¡Ahhhh, es tan lindo oírte decir eso¡Nunca imagine que un viejo juego de los '90 pudiera ser tan divertido!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaji y Misato estaban en un bar, sentados en una mesa.

Misato(un poco borracha): "...q-quizás tengas razón, Kaji...Solo estoy asustada de mis sentimientos...como A-Asuka..."

Kaji: "Claro que lo estas. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos hace unos años?"

Misato: "¡C-claro que si! Pfff... a veces me odio...por no ser una mujer...¡Solo soy una idiota¡Eso es lo que soy!"

Kaji: "Tssss... no... nada en la tierra podría hacer que te deje sola."

Misato: "¿T-tu no me dejaras sola¿Lo prometes¿Aun si soy una idiota?"

Kaji: "No. Te equivocas. Yo jamás amaría a una idiota. Y te amo, Mit-chan."

Misato: "...baka..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El momento de los fuegos artificiales finalmente llego. Shinji y Asuka dejaron a Touji y a Hikari atrás mientras ellos se iban del Centro de Juegos AXL. Estabas detrás de una colina cerca del departamento de Misato. Asuka estaba realmente linda con su kimono. Realmente. Y Shinji, siendo hombre, no podía evitar notarlo. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando los fuegos artificiales.

Asuka(honestamente): "No tenía idea de que esto pudiera ser tan lindo."

Shinji: "Hace mucho que no teníamos este festival, tu sabes."

Asuka: "¿De verdad?"

Shinji: "Sep."

Pausa.

Asuka(suavemente): "Ey, Shinji..."

Shinji: "¿Qué?"

Asuka: "Estoy aburrida."

Shinji: "Uh-oh..."

Asuka: "¿Nos besamos?"

Shinji: "Y-yo...no sé si...mmmphhhhhhhh..."

Muy tarde. Asuka tomo la cabeza de Shinji en sus manos y lo beso fuertemente en los labios. El beso se sintió como si pudiera durar una eternidad, mientras sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas. Fue como cuando ambos bailaron juntos para derrotar a Israphel, el 7mo Ángel. El único sonido audible eran los pops y pams de los fuegos artificiales detrás de ellos. Asuka no podía creer la sensación que la estaba forzando a... ella no quería enamorarse de Shinji, pero ya era tarde. Por otro lado, Shinji respondía al beso con todo su corazón. Realmente amaba a Asuka, aun con todas las cosas que ella le dijo. Finalmente, Asuka rompió el beso. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Shinji: "¿A que su debió eso?"

Asuka(después de pensarlo por un momento): "Por todas esas cosas que te hice hacer estas ultimas semanas."

Shinji sonrió.

Asuka: "No eras tan bueno la última vez. ¿Has estado practicando con Rei?"

Shinji: "¡Q-qué? Claro que...no..."

Asuka: "¡Estaba bromeando, no te preocupes!"

Shinji(bromeando): "Y tu...tu no has estado practicando besos franceses mientras yo estaba con Touji¿verdad?"

Asuka(cómicamente furiosa): "¡Claro que no!"

Los dos comenzaron a reírse. Shinji notó algo en la mano derecha de Asuka.

Shinji: "El anillo..."

Asuka tomo una de las manos de Shinji en su mano derecha, palma con palma, entrelazando sus dedos.

Asuka: "Sip, gracias por tu regalo. Creo que es el único regalo importante que recibí ese día..."

Shinji: "¿Tu no estas...enojada conmigo?"

Asuka: "¿Por qué debería estarlo?"

Shinji: "Yo...no lo sé. No quise dártelo esa tarde porque hubiese estado realmente nervioso enfrente de todos los demás. Y a veces me siento tan lastimado por las cosas que dices que quisiera tirar todo por la ventana..."

Asuka: "A veces eres realmente un idiota, pero cuando quieres, puedes ser un gran amigo...y un gran amante."

Shinji: "Tu también. A veces puedes ser insoportable, pero luego, eres un ángel..."

Asuka: "Creo que lo tome de mis genes alemanes..."

Shinji: "...y apuesto que dirás que mi timidez es típicamente japonesa¿verdad?"

Asuka: "¡Me sacaste las palabras de la boca!"

Shinji: "Jeje, lo siento."

Pausa.

Shinji(en un momento de expresividad): "Cuando tenía cuatro, mi padre me abandonó. No es que lo viera mucho mientras mi mamá vivía...pero...aun puedo sentir el dolor, Asuka. La soledad...ser rechazado de esa manera. No quiero que mi hija pase por eso...que sienta lo que yo sentí. No si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. Si tu me dejas estar ahí..."

Asuka: "Eso no pasará, baka. Lo prometo."

Pausa.

Asuka: "Nunca antes te vi así."

Shinji: "¿Qué?"

Asuka: "Tu te abriste a mí. Es sorprendente."

Shinji: "Yo también estoy un poco sorprendido de ti."

Asuka: "Y-yo quiero decir...estás hablando en confidencia...normalmente, eres tan tímido. Yo soy así porque confío en ti y siento que puedo poner mi confianza en ti. Eres como un confidente."

Shinji: "Yo...para mí es igual. Tenemos mucho en común¿verdad?"

Asuka: "Tu tratas de evitar el dolor alejándote de la gente. Yo, en cambio, alejo a la gente de mí para evitar el dolor. Pero al final, solo nos lastimamos a nosotros mismos. ¿Somos patéticos, Shin-chan?"

Sonó mas como una afirmación que una pregunta. Shinji solo pudo sorprenderse de la súbita verdad viniendo de la boca de una chica que normalmente la evita. De alguna manera, el intento de suicidio, con todo lo malo que fue, parecía haber convertida a Asuka en una persona mas madura.

Shinji: "Tienes razón, Asuka-chan. Es como si...nos escondiéramos del dolor detrás de un escudo."

Asuka: "Pero solo sentimos más y más dolor."

Shinji: "Sep...tienes razón, somos patéticos."

Pausa.

Asuka: "¿Me amas?"

Shinji(sorprendido): "Yo...eso creo."

Asuka: "¿De verdad me amas?"

Shinji(tomando aire profundamente): "Si, Asuka."

Asuka: "¿Adivina qué?"

Pausa.

Asuka(sonriendo): "Yo también te amo, baka."

Shinji no pudo oír a Asuka por el ruido de los fuegos artificiales explotando. Pero no necesitaba oírla para entenderla. Ella descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji, y él, gentilmente le quito un poco de pelo de la cara. Se quedaron sentados en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Asuka(suavemente, al oído de Shinji): "¿Shinji?"

Shinji(suavemente, al oído de Asuka): "¿Qué pasa?"

Asuka: "Nunca nos dejaras¿verdad?"

Pausa.

Shinji: "Te prometo, aquí y ahora, que NUNCA las dejare...con una condición."

Asuka: "¿Cuál es?"

Shinji: "Tu debes prometerme que ya no te darás por vencida como lo hiciste hace unas semanas. Ustedes son las dos cosas más preciosas que tengo en toda la tierra. No podría afrontar la perdida de ninguna de ustedes. Tu o Teri. Así que, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Lo siento si fui rudo contigo después de eso, pero no sabia como manejarlo. Quiero decir..."

Asuka(sonriendo): "No te preocupes. Por el bien de Teri¡No lo haré más¿Trato?"

Shinji(sonriendo también): "Trato."

Una pequeña, pero muy pesada pausa.

Asuka: "...Apuesto que Misato te contó sobre mi pasado..."

Shinji(cabeceando): "Hm... olvídalo. No hay razón para escarbar en el pasado. Y-yo...pensemos en el futuro¿ok?"

Asuka(triste): "Tu sabes...Creo que entre en pánico cuando pensé en mi madre... en mi pasado. No quería arriesgar mi vida y la de mi hija con los Ángeles...no es que no quisiera pelear, pero luego pensé que los haría infelices a ti y a Teri si yo moría en batalla. No quería repetir los errores de mi madre así que..."

Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

Asuka: "...así que, pensé que debía terminar con mi vida...y llevarme conmigo a mi hija al Cielo...como mi madre quiso hacer conmigo. Y además...no quería enamorarme, y solo pensar en ti todo el tiempo...porque olvidaría todos mis deberes y me matarían en batalla. Pero ya era muy tarde. Eso me convenció...de suicidarme..."

Ahora estaba llorando. Shinji podía sentir las lágrimas mojando su remera.

Asuka: "Luego te vi. Te vi de verdad, Shinji. Y eso me recordó algo. Mi padre no nos amaba, a mi madre y a mí, pero tu...tu nos amas a las dos...Lo siento, Shinji...por lo que hice...a ti, a Misato, a todos...¡Lo siento, Shinji!"

Ella lo abrazó. Tenía que estar sufriendo, para alguien que siempre pensó que demostrar sus emociones era una señal de debilidad. Pero debía hablar en algún momento. Ella había esperado por tanto tiempo a alguien con quien pudiera ser sincera, pero hasta hacía poco solo había negado sus emociones. Era difícil y muy doloroso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Shinji no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner sus brazos a su alrededor y abrazarla, tratando de confortarla. Él no podía huir de ella. No ahora.

Shinji: "Asuka...por favor no llores. Verte llorar me pone mal. No quiero verte triste, lo sabes...además, esas lágrimas arruinan tu linda cara."

Asuka(abrazando a Shinji con más fuerza): "¡Perdóname, Shinji¡Perdóname!"

Shinji: "Aquí estoy...y te perdono, y las amo, Asuka, Teri. No te preocupes...Y-yo estaré ahí para las dos..."

Asuka finalmente dejó de llorar y eventualmente se calmó.

Shinji: "Ahora está mejor..."

Asuka: "Gracias, Shinji...Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la única persona en la que realmente pudo confiar..."

Shinji: "Serás una buena madre para Teri...Estoy seguro de eso."

Asuka(cerrando sus ojos): "Y tu un buen padre..."

Eso le recordó algo a Shinji... su propio padre. Su imagen apareció en su mente. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Shinji: "Hmmm...Haré lo mejor que pueda."

Asuka: "Cuando estaba dormida, vi una pequeña niña que se parecía a mí. Ella dijo que era Teri. Me hizo pensar en ti. Y luego me di cuenta de que Sohryu Asuka Langley no podía darse por vencida por su pasado...Me di cuenta de que, en algún lugar de está tierra¡alguien se preocupaba por mí!" (más animada) "¡Estoy aquí para quedarme¡Por Teri, por ti, por mí¡Y si alguien se pone en el camino, me haré cargo de que se arrepienta!"

Shinji(riéndose entre dientes): "Que alivio...la vieja Asuka está de vuelta."

Asuka(sonriendo): "Hmph, no te preocupes, ya no te pegare como solía hacerlo."

Pausa.

Asuka: "Oh, una cosa más."

Shinji: "¿Qué?"

Asuka: "Nada de sexo hasta que Teri nazca, jovencito."

Shinji(shockeado): "¿Estás loca¿Por qué yo...yo...¡Ey¿Cómo puedes decirme eso tú a mí? Quiero decir..."

Asuka: "Era una broma, baka. Solo tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en adelante."

Él se calmó y sonrió.

Shinji(susurrando en el oído de Asuka): "¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Es tarde."

Asuka: "No, por favor...Estoy muy cómoda aquí...dame unos minutos más¿ok?"

Shinji: "Ok."

¿Cómo podría decirle que no? Las dos chicas que más amaba estaban en sus brazos. Él también estaba cómodo.

Cinco minutos después (Shinji no podía forzar a Asuka a volver¿verdad?).

Asuka: "Ok, volvamos a casa ahora..."

Se pararon y comenzaron su camino de vuelta al departamento.

Shinji: "Estaba pensando en algo..."

Asuka: "¿Huh?"

Shinji: "Quizás, solo seamos dos chicos irresponsables después de todo..."

Asuka: "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Shinji: "...No lo sé..."

Asuka: "'¿No lo sé'¡Eres estúpido?"

Shinji ahogo la risa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Misato. Shinji y Asuka entraron. Estaba muy oscuro. Se dirigieron desde el living hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Shinji(suavemente): "¡Ey, Asuka¿Qué son estas...ropas...!"

Le mostró una campera y una remera que había en el living.

Asuka: "No lo sé...déjame ver..."

Ella tomó las ropas y las miró. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Shinji(preocupado): "¿Qué sucede?"

Asuka: "Estas son...¡La ropa de Kaji-san!"

Asuka corrió al cuarto de Misato y medio abrió la puerta. Ella vio los brazos de Kaji saliendo de debajo de la sabana.

Asuka: "Parece que estuvieron muy ocupados mientras no estábamos."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuarto de Asuka. Ella cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, cuidadosamente se sacó el kimono y se puso su ropa de dormir. Se sentó en la cama, lista para meterse, se detuvo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos...

Asuka: "Me siento rara..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente. Asuka abrió sus ojos. Vio a alguien recostado justo en frente de ella, en su PROPIA cama...Shinji.

Asuka(susurrando): "Oh, no... ese sueño mojado otra vez...hmmmmm..." (cerrando sus ojos:) "...Te amo, Shin-chan..."

Ella lo abrazó. Como resultado, Shinji se despertó.

Shinji(luchando un poco): "...hmm...Asuka...Yo...no puedo respirar..."

Asuka lo soltó y lo miró sorprendida.

Asuka(a sí misma): "Él...¡Shinji de mis sueños no diría eso!"

Lo empujó y se puso roja. Rojo-furia. Por lo menos tan roja como su ropa de combate.

Shinji: "Errr...cálmate...yo...bueno...Yo oí...quejidos y luego...er...Estaba preocupado...y er...hmm...Quería...asegurarme que tu...no... por favor...me amas¿verdad?...um...así que pensé...no...no¡por favor!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vista aérea de Tokio-3. Esa mañana, Tokio-3 normalmente amanecía con los rayos del sol. Como sea, esta vez todos fueron despertados por UNA chica.

Asuka: "¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES EN MI CUARTO¡ECCHI¡SALÍ YA DE ACA¡MISATO¡KAJI-SAN¡SHINJI HENTAIIIII!"

----------------------------------------------------

Notas del traductor: Hombre...este capitulo fue endemoniadamente largo, bueno me fije en el otro archivo del que tanto hablaban y pude ver que el quinto mes estaba dividido en 3 partes aunque no entiendo porque (de echo despues de todo si entiendo), bueno, buenas noticias, estoy al 45 por ciento del capitulo que la ex-traductora nunca posteo, así que tranquilos, como adelanto les dijo que el capitulo se llama No soy digno y se situa en el setimo mes del embarazo y es relativamente más corto que los anteriores (YEEE!), y bueno...el final es medio raro...aunque ya no digo más...una pregunta, tambien quieren que traduzca el epilogo? o traduzco la segunda parte ( empieso a sudar) este...quiero decir...no, no existe ninguna continuación, oh diablos, si existe pero es RECONTRA! larga, snif, bueno ya me lo haran saber, chau 


	6. Puebame tu amor

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: EL HIJO DEL AMOR SEXTO MES

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO:  
Shinji y Asuka se confesaron sus sentimientos durante los fuegos artificiales del festival del Obon. Parece que Misato y Kaji también lo hicieron. Aun cuando ahora Asuka admite se admite a sí misma y a Shinji que está enamorada de él, no quiere que nadie más lo sepa... Para sorpresa de Shinji. Sin embargo, cuando ellos están solos, ella es una persona completamente distinta...

¿Tiene ella miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Shinji frente a todos¿Quiere mostrarle a Shinji cuanto lo ama dándole lo que no le dio a nadie más? ...

Inserten acá muchas preguntas estúpidas más como las de todos los capítulos. Esta vez no me da el cerebro para conservar el humor de está parte... Este chico la deliraba cada día más.

Así que solo les voy a decir¿Quién es más fuerte el elefante o el rinoceronte?

SEXTO MES:

Pruébame Tu Amor

Sueño de Shinji.

Shinji: "Padre..."

Silencio.

Shinji: "¡Padre¿Por qué me has dejado solo!"

Silencio.

Shinji: "¡Madre¡Di algo!"

Voz: "Shin-chan..."

Shinji: "Shin-chan...Asuka me dice así ahora... Me gané su amor, su cuidado. Ella me mostró su alma, y yo hice lo mismo

Yui: "Shinji..."

Shinji: "¿Madre¿Eres tu¡Dime que debo hacer¡No se como manejar esta situación...!"

Yui: "Las situaciones difíciles no existen si encuentras a alguien que este contigo para afrontarlas..."

Una imagen de Asuka apareció frente a él.

Shinji: "...¿Asuka? La amo. ¡No quiero dejarla! Su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos, ella...y Teri...No puedo dejarlas solas. Asuka lleva a mi hija. Tengo una responsabilidad ahora. No puedo dejarlas. No debo huir. No, no debo."

Yui: "Hijo...serás padre. Estoy orgullosa."

Shinji: "Un...padre...no...como..."

Yui: "No. No como el hombre que ya no considero ni tu padre ni mi marido."

Shinji: "Somos lo mismo...si yo...si yo..." (su voz se quebró:) "...¿y si yo fuera como ÉL?"

Yui: "..."

Shinji: "¡Y si yo fuera como él...¡No quiero que mi hija sufra por mi culpa! Asuka nunca me perdonaría si..."

Yui: "Cree en ti mismo. Tu estás destinado a cambiar todo. Puedes hacerlo. Nada está escrito. Tienes el poder de cambiar todo lo que quieras. En eso defieren ustedes dos. Uno piensa que todo puede planearse. El otro puede cambiar todo si se lo propone. Tu eres ese otro. No lo olvides."

Shinji: "Madre...No creo poder manejar esto..."

Yui: "Siempre estaré ahí. Nada te va a pasar, mi querido Shinji..."

Shinji: "¡NO¡Tenemos la misma sangre¡Seré como mi padre!"

Yui: "Yo también soy parte de ti. No le permitiré lastimarte a ti o la madre de tu hija. Lo prometo. Si algo le te sucede a ti o tu amor, te prometo que se arrepentirá."

Shinji: "Madre..."

Voz: "¡Shin-chan!"

Shinji: "Madre..."

Asuka: "¡Shin-chan¡No soy tu madre, idiota¡Despiértate!"

Shinji se despertó. Asuka apareció frente a él con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Asuka: "Ahora, levántate, Shin-chan, o llegarás tarde a la escuela."

Luego ella se dio vuelta y volvió a la cocina, donde Misato estaba comiendo / tomando su desayuno.

Shinji (sonriendo, a sí mismo): "Ella es así desde el festival...pero aun no me acostumbro a que sea así... Ella es muy buena. Es casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Bien..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina. Misato parecía confundida mientras tomaba su Yebisu. Asuka lo notó.

Asuka: "¿Qué pasa, Misato?"

Misato: "Hmm...Creo que hay un problema aquí."

Asuka: "¿Cuál?"

Misato: "No le has dicho 'estúpido' a Shinji en semanas. Es realmente extraño. ¿Te estás sintiendo bien?"

Asuka: "Hmph...¿y qué hay de malo con eso? Puedo ser buena cuando quiero."

Misato: "¿Segura? Y no le has gritado cuando se levantó tarde esta mañana...¿huh?"

Asuka (tratando de encontrar una respuesta que le evite problemas): "Probablemente estuvieras pensando en Kaji cuando le grité y por eso no lo notaste."

Misato: "¡Cuidado con la boca señorita! Estoy casi segura de que no estaba pensando en él AHORA."

Asuka: "Hmmmhmmmm..."

Misato: "Déjame recordarte que no has tomado tu medicación esta mañana."

Asuka: "Hmph. ODIO esas malditas pastillas. Tienen un sabor asqueroso."

Misato: "Ritsuko me dijo que te las diera. Dijo que debes tomarlas por la salud de Teri."

Asuka: "Ella no sabe lo que quiere. ¡Hace un mes me dijo que no debía tomas ningún tipo de medicamento mientras estuviera embarazada!"

Misato: "Escucha, Asuka. Si Ritsuko dice que es por tu bien, tiene que tener razón. Después de todo, es doctora."

Asuka (apenas convencida): "Quizás tengas razón. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué tengo que tomarlas¿Teri está en peligro?"

Misato: "N lo sé. Ritsuko no me quiso decir porque. Solo dijo que es necesario para que lleves tu embarazo hasta el final. Quizás tenga que ver con tu sincronización con la Unidad-02 hace tres meses."

Asuka (preocupada): "Espero que no sea nada drástico...¡Hace mucho ya que me subí por ultima vez a mi preciosa Unidad-02...!"

Misato: "Desafortunadamente, no puedes. Ni siquiera puedes ponerte tu traje ahora."

Asuka: "¿Qué hay de la última vez que derroté al Ángel¡No hubo ningún problema!"

Misato: "Aún estamos intentando averiguar más sobre eso, Asuka. Mientras tanto, tienes que quedarte aquí."

Asuka refunfuñó.

Misato (mirando el calendario): "Puedo hablarle sobre esto si tu deseas. Voy a tratar de averiguar lo que pueda sobre...¡Mmmmmm!"

Asuka: "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Misato: "Hoy es 14 de febrero."

Asuka: "¿Día de San Valentín...?"

Misato: "¡EXACTO¡Así que tienes que darle algo a Shinji!"

Asuka: "¿Por qué él¡No tengo razón para darle nada a nadie!" (a sí misma:) "¡Excepto a mi misma, claro!"

Misato vio la mirada en los ajos de Asuka y concluyó en que no quería decir lo que parecía.

Misato: "¿Qué hay de tu corazón ¿Se lo ofrecerás?"

Asuka (cruzándose de brazos): "De ninguna manera. ¿Por qué debería? Es su trabajo comprarnos cosas a nosotras."

Misato: "Parece que has olvidado algo."

Asuka (sorprendida): "¿Ahora qué?"

Misato: "Estamos en Japón, no en Alemania. ¡Es nuestro trabajo comprarles algo a ellos hoy! Tienes que esperar hasta el Día Blanco para que él te compre algo."

Asuka: "Como sea, no le daré nada. ¡No veo porque debería¡Es ridículo!"

Misato: "¿Oh¿Y qué hay de cuando los vi besándose en el sillón hace dos semanas¿Eso fue una 'practica' o estaban aburridos otra vez?"

Asuka (brutalmente sonrojada): "¡Nos viste?"

Misato: "¡Sep, pero algo me dijo que no los interrumpiera!"

Asuka: "Eso fue porque yo estaba...¡estaba asegurándome que se hubiera lavado los dientes bien¡Nada más!"

Misato (a sí misma): "¿Sin mirar?" (a Asuka:) "Tengo otra pregunta..."

Asuka: "¿Ahora qué?"

Misato: "¿Qué es esto?"

Ella señaló una fuente en la estufa con algo calentándose adentro. El inconfundible olor de chocolate derretido se sentía en el aire.

Misato: "¿Haciendo chocolates, eh¿Para quién?"

Asuka (furiosa): "¡No es tu problema!"

Y con eso ella dejó la cocina, obviamente enojada.

Misato (a sí misma): "Jeje. No puedes resistirlo, Asuka. ¡No lo resistes¡Estoy segura de esto¡Eres bastante mala mintiendo...!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la escuela. Hora del almuerzo. Shinji nota que Rei no estaba comiendo nada en la hora del almuerzo desde hacía semanas. Decide hacer algo.

Shinji (caminando hacía el escritorio de Rei): "¿Ayanami?"

Rei levanto la mirada.

Shinji: "¿Te has estado, uh, sintiendo sola?"

Rei: "No sé lo que es eso. quizás sea soledad."

Shinji: "Hmmm. ¿Quieres venir a cenar al apartamento? Llamaré a Asuka y ella nos cocinará algo."

Rei: "Si es una orden..."

Shinji: "Creo que es más bien una invitación."

Rei (levantándose): "Si tu lo dices, Ikari-kun."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la escuela. Shinji y Rei están caminando juntos.

Shinji: "¿Te molesta si hacemos una pequeña parada?"

Rei: "No, I don't care."

Shinji: "Gracias."

Shinji dobló en la esquina. Rei lo siguió cuidadosamente. Luego de unos pocos minutos de caminar, pararon frente a una panadería. Él miró con atención la división del día de 'San Valentín' a través de la ventana.

Shinji: "¿Cuál te gusta más?"

Rei (sorprendida): "Y...yo no lo sé." (a sí misma:) "¿Ikari-kun quiere comprarme algo?"

Shinji: "¿Segura? Quizás este, entonces..."

Señaló una caja con forma de corazón llena de bombones de chocolate.

Rei (luego de pensarlo un momento): "El de la izquierda."

Shinji movió su mano, señalando uno de caja rectangular con cintas azules.

Shinji: "¿Este?"

Rei: "Si."

Shinji: "Bien. Discúlpeme un segundo."

Shinji entró al local y habló con la vendedora. Rei podía oír lo que decía desde afuera.

Shinji: "Me gustaría este, por favor."

Vendedora: "Seguro. ¿Quieres una tarjeta con un mensaje?"

Shinji: "Errr...sep. Por favor escriba 'Para Asuka-chan'."

Cuando Rei escuchó eso, empezó a pensar en Asuka.

Rei (a sí misma): "Sohryu. Piloto designada a la Unidad-02. Rojo. La Unidad-02 es roja. Como su piloto. Rojo. Odio, sufrimiento. Dolor. Rojo. Sangre. Cólera. Furia...niño...de Shinji...ellos fueron uno en cuerpo y alma. Alma...¿qué es alma¿Qué estoy sintiendo¿Esto es...celos? Celos. Un sentimiento malo. Cólera. Sangre. ¿Rojo? Un color que odio. ¿Dolor? Un sentimiento que odio. ¿Sufrimiento? Un sentimiento que odio. ¿Odio¿Esto es odio? Sohryu...rojo...odio el rojo. Pero no puedo odiar a Sohryu. ¿Por qué¿Es esto odio¿Es celos¿Es por su hijo¿Es por..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shinji.

Shinji: "¿Hay algo mal?"

Rei: "...no."

Shinji: "B-bien. Entonces, vamos."

Puso la caja de chocolates en su bolso de la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta principal del apartamento. Shinji abrió la puerta, entró, le sostuvo la puerta Rei y empezó a sacarse sus zapatos.

Shinji: "Tadaima..."

Rei lo siguió y se sacó sus zapatos también. Asuka se asomó al pasillo. Llevaba un delantal sobre un vestido rojo.

Asuka: "¡Estás aquí, Shin-chan!"

Shinji sintió el delicioso olor que salía de la cocina. Parecía que todo estaba listo para la cena. Asuka se acercó. Él no estaba muy cómodo cuando vio la mirada en sus ojos... De repente, ella lo abrazó y lo beso en los labios. Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron. Pero segundos después, él estaba finalmente perdido en el beso, ignorando completamente a Rei, que estaba mirándolos con su usual cara de nada. De vez en cuando, Asuka la miraba de reojo. Luego de una eternidad, ella finalmente rompió el beso, pero continuó abrazada a él.

Asuka (con los ojos cerrados): "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Shin-chan?"

Shinji: "Errr...Igual que siempre..."

Él miró a Rei antes de girarse hacia el oído de Asuka.

Shinji (susurrando): "¡Qué estás haciendo¡Dijiste que no querías besarme frente a otra gente!"

Asuka (susurrando): "La Superchica no dirá nada¿verdad? Y además, ella es una amiga."

Shinji se estremeció, pero no supo la razón. Quizás fue porque Asuka había llamado "amiga" a Rei. Esa no era ella.

Shinji (susurrando): "Tienes razón." (Ahora con voz normal:) "Entonces¿qué nos preparaste esta vez?"

Asuka: "¡Ramen con salsa de curry!"

Shinji: "Hmmmmmmmm..." (a Rei:) "¿Está bien, Ayanami?"

Rei: "Si."

Shinji: "Bien, entonces¡Sentémonos en la mesa y comamos!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mesa de la cocina, unos minutos después. Shinji notó que Asuka parecía bastante inquieta.

Shinji: "¿Pasa algo Asuka?"

Asuka: "No me...siento bien...Yo...creo que..."

Corrió al baño. Shinji escuchó el sonido del vomito. Se preguntó porque, ya que la comida no estaba tan mala...

Shinji (a Rei): "Err...Despúlpame. Voy a ver que le pasa."

Rei: "Hai."

Ella no se movió de su silla y continuó comiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinji entró al baño y vio a Asuka sobre el inodoro, limpiándose la boca.

Shinji: "¿Que pasa Asuka¿Algo está mal?"

Asuka (jadeando y recuperándose): "Solo...me sentí descompuesta. Nada más...no te preocupes...ve a la cocina y termina la cena."

Shinji miró el inodoro y vio una fea y antinatural sustancia verde dentro de él. Luego miró a Asuka, que le correspondió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Una sonrisa secreta. Una que solo usaba con él. Cuando ella le sonreía así, Shinji se sentía tranquilo. Se sentía calmo y apaciguado, y no podía evitar sonreír él también...

Asuka: "Ok, perdón. Creo que no cocine muy bien..."

Shinji: "No digas eso. De verdad, la comida está excelente. Y Rei no esta vomitando. Al menos, no aún."

Asuka (sonriendo otra vez): "...baka..."

Ella lo abrazó y le dio otro beso. Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron en sorpresa y empujó a Asuka lo más rápido que pudo.

Asuka (sorprendida): "¿Qu...qué mier...no quieres...?"

Shinji (jadeando): "No...es solo que...aún no te has lavado los dientes, y eso supo...fue asqueroso...¡ugh!"

Asuka lo miró, confundida primero y luego empezó a reír.

Asuka: "¡Jaja, lo siento, Shin-chan¡Lo siento mucho¡Jajajaja!"

Shinji (rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza): "Hmmm...no es necesario que te disculpes, yo..."

Asuka: "Discúlpame. Me lavare los dientes y lo retomaremos mas adelante¿ok?" (con un guiño:) "¡Voy a tratar de redimirme por esto!"

Shinji (sonriendo): "Ok."

Luego, ellos se quedaron estáticos al ver a Rei en el pasillo, mirándolos. Hubo una pausa incomoda, que Asuka rompió.

Asuka: "¿Qué quieres Superchica?"

Rei: "Terminé mi cena. Estaba esperando a Ikari-kun. Tenemos que ir a los test de harmónicos."

Shinji: "Oh, sep, es cierto. Llegaremos tarde, y Misato-san estará furiosa..."

Asuka (frunciendo el ceño, a sí misma): "¡Esa perra¡Quiere a mi Shin-chan¡Tengo que hacer algo o ella se aprovechara de él en el camino hacia el cuartel general!"

Las imágenes volaron por la mente de Asuka, incluyendo el disparar a Rei con una bazooka. Sacudió la cabeza buscando otra idea ya que no tenía ningún arma, y luchar no estaba recomendado durante el embarazo. Una rápida y más efectiva solución apareció en su cabeza, y sonrió con malicia mientras Shinji miraba a Rei. Lego se desplomó sin explicación, frente a él.

Asuka (a sí misma): "Jeje. ¡Con esto, estoy segura de que él se quedará conmigo y le dirá que vaya sola a los tests y le diga a Misato lo que paso¡Y él será mío¡Soy una genio!"

Shinji: "¡A...Asuka¿Qué te pasa?"

Él corrió hacia ella, mirando su cara.

Shinji (a sí mismo): "¿Ella...se desmayó?"

La tomó en sus brazos.

Shinji (a Rei): "Voy a dejarla en la cama. Esperame."

Rei: "Hai."

Asuka (a sí misma): "¡Jaja¡Está saliendo como lo plañe¡A veces me sorprendo a mi misma!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinji llevó a Asuka a su cuarto, la recostó en su cama y la cubrí con una frazada.

Asuka (a sí misma): "Mmmmmmm...quédate conmigo, Shinji. Por favor no te vayas."

Luego escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Asuka (a sí misma): "¡QUÉ¡Me dejó sola¡Ese...ese...hmph¡Voy a matarlo cuando vuelva!"

Una pequeña pausa.

Asuka: "Bien, voy a tomar una siesta..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Central Dogma. Un corredor oscuro. Misato tomó el auricular.

Misato (furiosa): "Voy a matarlos."

Ritsuko: "No me digas que no van a venir..."

Misato: "Me temo que no."

Ritsuko: "¿Rei tampoco?"

Misato negó.

Ritsuko: "¡Malditos¡Esos niños no se dan cuenta de lo importantes que son para la humanidad!"

Misato (hizo una mueca): "Creo que no es tan malo como puedes pensar. De hecho, me viene perfecto."

Ritsuko (sorprendida): "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Misato: "Quiero hacerte unas preguntas."

Ritsuko: "¿Qué quieres saber? No te escondemos nada a ti, Mayor Katsuragi."

Misato: "No hago esto por mi. Es por Asuka."

Ritsuko (estremeciéndose al oír ese nombre): "Bien...Estoy escuchando."

Misato (seriamente): "Teri no está en peligro¿verdad?"

Ritsuko (vacilando): "...si y no..."

Misato (tomándola por el collar): "¡Qué quieres decir¡Quiero respuestas¡SABÍA que escondías algo!"

Ritsuko: "¡Cálmate, y luego te explicaré todo!"

Misato esperó unos segundos antes de soltarla.

Misato: "Ok, estoy calmada. ¡Pero si lo que vas a decir pone en riesgo a Asuka, Teri, o incluso a Shinji, me aseguraré que te arrepientas!"

Ritsuko: "¡No hice nada, de verdad¡Ha sido el comandante!"

Misato (frunciendo el ceño): "¿Entonces...¿Qué hizo ahora?"

Ritsuko: "I...Ikari es un mal hombre. Él quiere...él quiere matar a Asuka."

Misato: "¡QUÉ¡POR QUÉ?"

Ritsuko (mirando el piso): "¿Tu sabes que SEELE ha comenzado una producción masiva de Evas al rededor de todo el mundo...?"

Misato: "Escuché eso de la sección de Asuntos Especiales. ¿Pero por qué están construyendo unidades sin nosotros? Ellos no..."

Ritsuko: "Ikari teme que ellos vengan con tras unidades y--"

Misato: "¡Eso no puede ser¡Eso es insano¡Por qué?"

Ritsuko: "Quiere que nosotros...nos preparemos...para enfrentarlos."

Misato: "¿Y cómo se conecta con Asuka¡No entiendo nada¡Habla!"

Ritsuko: "No...no puedo decirte...él me matará si..."

Misato: "¡DIME, DEMONIOS!"

Ritsuko: "..."

Misato (gritando): "¡DIME!"

Ritsuko : "La hija de Asuka...está...modificada genéticamente...para ser capaz de manejar el Eva con una sincronización del 100...eso es."

Misato: "¡QUÉ¡No puedo creerlo¡Cuándo pasó¡Tuviste algo que ver?"

Ritsuko: "¡NO! El LCL en la Unidad 02 no es igual que el que usamos en las otras. Tiene alguna sustancia que actúa... modificando el ADN. ¡Lo noté cuando escribía el reporte de embarazo¡No es mi culpa!"

Misato: "¡...Esto no puede ser...no me digas que ESTÁS en esto con él¡No me DIGAS¡Cuáles son los riesgos? Espero que Asuka no..."

Ritsuko: "Me temo que ella...no sobrevivirá al parto..."

Misato le pegó una cachetada. Ritsuko ni siquiera se movió.

Misato: "¡Ya escuché bastante de esta estupidez¡Me voy!"

Ella se dio vuelta y se fue por el corredor. Ritsuko miró a piso y se tocó la mejilla con dolor.

Ritsuko: "...Misato. No es lo que piensas..."

(N/A: Y ahora...por primera vez en ffnet la parte que nunca pusieron de este capitulo...si pueden decirlo¡SOY LO MAX!)

De vuelta al departamento. Asuka despierta lentamente y ve dos ojos rojos brillando en plena oscuridad..

Rei : "Despertaste."

Rei esta en una silla al costado de la cama de Asuka. Ella se sienta de repente en su cama, sorprendida de ver a Rei allí.

Asuka : "R-Rei? Que haces aquí...?"

Rei : "Estoy cuidando de ti."

Asuka : "A que...te refieres? Donde esta Shinji?"

Rei : "En la cocina."

Asuka (para ella misma) : "Hmmm...ahora es mi oportunidad! Asuka, ataca"  
(a Rei) : "Asi...que pasa? Estas celosa porque Shinji es mio, no es asi?"

Rei : "Tal vez lo este."

Asuka (sorprendida por la respuesta) : "C-como? No me hagas reir. Ambas somos chicas aqui, yo se que sientes algo por él."

Rei : "Si. Pero no es algo que puedas entender"

Asuka (irritada) : "Entonces es eso? Quieres decir que soy estupida para no entender tus sentimientos,muñeca? Pero que digo? Debo estar loca!Las muñecas no tienen sentimientos"

Rei : "No soy una muñeca."

Asuka : "Por supuesto que lo eres! No eres nada más. Siempre obedeces cada orden del Comandante. Te tiene totalmente controlada! Estoy segura que te matarías si el te lo ordenara!"

Rei : "Solo dije que no era una muñeca."

Asuka : "Y quien creiria esa mentira?"

Rei : "Nadie podria creer esa mentira, porque no lo es."

Asuka : "No te llevaras a Shinji lejos de mi, estupida muñeca, lo juro!"

Rei : "Quien dijo que haría eso?"

Asuka : "Que rayos..." (calmandose un poco,a si misma:) "Esa perra! Ella tiene razon! Me he estado mintiendo a mi misma desde el inicio...que me dio esa idea?"

Rei : "Tu odio te esta consumiendo, como el fuejo ardiendo en tus ojos."

Asuka (gritando) : "Tu no vas a intentar enseñarme nada!"

Rei : "No dejare que el bebe de Ikari-kun sea consumido por tu odio"

Asuka : "Cual es tu problema? tu...tu...tu..."

Shinji : "Asuka! Por favor detente!"

Las dos chicas voltean a ver la puerta. Ven a Shinji caminando hacia ellas con comida y la medicina de Asuka en una bandeja.

Asuka (suavemente) : "Shinji..."

Shinji : "Gracias, Ayanami.Creo que me hare cargo del resto.Discuplame por esto.Le explique todo a Misato-san y parece ser que ella logro entender."

Rei se levanta y va hacia la puerta donde Shinji estaba minutos antes.

Rei : "Adios."

El sonido de una puerta cerrandose se escucha poco despues de eso. El cuarto de Asuka esta nuevamente en silencio. Shinji se sienta donde estaba Rei poco antes.Ni Shinji ni Asuka se atreven a romper el silencio. Despues de unos momentos, Shinji abre su boca.

Shinji : "Que rayos pensabas! Dijiste que era una amiga!"

Asuka no lo ve. En cambio baja su cabeza y mira a otro lugar.

Shinji : "¿Porque eres tan cruel con Rei? Ella no te ha hecho nada!"

Asuka : "Yo...(sollozo)..no lo se..que me pasa. Si, es verdad. No lo se."

Shinji puede ver una lagrima saliendo de los ojos de la chica y recorrer su mejilla

Shinji (suavemente) : "...Lo siento Asuka. No fue mi intencion, yo solo--"

Asuka (limpiando su cara) : "Pff..." (pegandose a él:) "De verdad creiste que te perdonaria facilmente por hacerme llorar...?".

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa pacifica.S

Shinji (sorprendido) : "Hmmm...bueno, talvez te guste esto..."

Shinji se levanta y va hacia la mesa donde habia puesto los platos anteriormente.Regresa a ver a Asuka con la caja de chocolates que había comprado despues de la escuela. Asuka esta asombrada. No puede creer que él haya echo esto por ella, y ni siquiera siendo el dia blanco. Él le entrega la caja con sus manos temblando.

Asuka : "Para...mi?"

Shinji (un poco nervioso) : "Puedo ser tu Valentin hoy?...me darías tu corazon?"

Asuka esta un poco sorprendida por esto.

Shinji : "...err...lo harías?"

Ella lo mira,se sonroja y acepta los chocolates.

Asuka (suavemente) : "Por supuesto, idiota..."

Los ojos de Shinji se abren.Un sentimiento calido rodea su cuerpo.

Shinji : "En serio?"

Asuka : "Que te dio la idea de que no lo haria? Echa un vistazo bajo las sabans, quieres?"

Shinji : "Qué?"

Asuka : "No preguntes! Solo hazlo!"

Shinji (un poco sarcastico : "Sí, ma'am."

Shinji obedece y echa un rapido vistazo bajo las sabanas, luego sus ojos se abren al maximo, se mete debajo de la cama y saca una caja de chocolate forrado de papel rojo.

Shinji : "Tú...Tú hiciste esto?"

Asuka (suavemente) : "Sip...hice esto con todo mi corazón, y lo hice para tí,baka."

Shinji : "Pero...yo crei que...tu...tu sabes...queria hacer esto como lo hacen en Alemania...he oido que los chicos son los que ofrecen los chocolates a las chicas que aman este dia, no?"

Asuka : "Sip,tienes razon.Pero recuerda que estamos en japon, es totalmente distinto aquí. Es mi trabajo. Tengo que obedecer las tradiciones de este país ..."

Shinji (de forma sarcastica) : "Tú...? Obedecer algo? Obedecer tradiciones? Debes estar volando en fiebre!"

Asuka : "Ahem,bueno...si no puedo darte regalos, tomare esto y me lo llevaré si no lo quieres!"

Shinji : "...No me referia a eso!"

Asuka (fingiendo) : "No trates de esconder tus sentimientos...tu amas a Rei, no es así? Idiota! Después de todo lo que me has hecho! No puedo creer esto...snif..."

Shinji (cayendo en la trampa) : "No...en serio, Asuka...en serio, Yo no..."

Shinji abraza a Asuka antes de besarla.

Asuka (a si misma) : "Whoa! Shinji tomo la situación en sus manos!  
Sí cree que lo dejare hacer lo que quiera conmigo...!"

Ella le regresa el beso, más profundamente que nunca, inclinandose sobre él. Shinji esta sorprendido por el subito entusiasmo viniendo de la otra mitad.  
Despues de un rato, ellos rompen el beso y Asuka descanza su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Shinji (suavemente) : "Ves...? La que yo amo es...tu, Asuka."

Nota del Autor : OK, OK, no debí escribir esto,lo lamento, Kami-Rakna-Samaaaa!

Asuka (Volviendo a su modo furioso) : "Hmph. Nunca me vuelvas a besar sin mi permiso, okay?"

Shinji : "Lo s...siento."

Asuka : "Como piensas compensarme por esto...?"

Luego ella explota de la risa.

Shinji (sin entender nada) : "Que pasa...?"

Asuka (apuntandolo sin dejar de reir) : "Ahahah! Acabas de caer en mi trampa! Soy una genio! Hohoho! no puedo creer que REALMENTE seas tan bobo!"

Shinji (parandose) : "Qué?"

Asuka (con risas ahogadas) : "Sip,hice el papel de la chica ofendida con el corazon roto! y TU caiste en eso! Te amo, Shin-chan! Ahahahah!"

Asuka sigue riendose por un tiempo. Cuando nota que es la unica que se rie en la habitación finalmente se calma.

Asuka (tranquila) : "Ahhhh...okay, sinceramente...me debes una!"

Shinji (sonriendo) : "Su-supongo...ahora es mi turno de sacarte en una cita!"

Asuka (sorprendida) : "Qué?"

Shinji : "Hm...quieres ir a algun lado? Qué tal un restaurante?"

Asuka : "Yo...err...bueno. No puedo negarme, despues de todo. Especialmente si tu vas a pagar por todo."

Shinji esta sin palabras otra vez, pero pronto se recupera. Nunca creyo que ella le diria que el pagara. Bueno el no tiene razones para estar sorprendido despues de todo, el sabe cuan formal ella puede ser. Ademas ya habia decidido pagar por todo, asi que no lo sorprendio tanto.

Asuka (Sentandose sobre la cama) : "Okay. Adonde vamos?"

Shinji : "Misato me enseño este restaurante frances llamado 'Aux Deux Chandelles'. Qué tal ahí?"

Asuka : "Si es comida europea, simplemente no puedo decir que no!"

Shinji (pegandose a ella) : "Me voy a vestir... errr...que vas a usar para nuestra cita?"

Asuka : "Supongo que necesitare algo lindo..."

Shinji (con un horrible asento frances) : "De pr‚f‚rence."

Asuka, confunfida : "Qu...que?"

Shinji : "De preferencia,en frances. La gente del centro de juegos AXL me enseñaron frases en frances, sabes."

Asuka (con una mirada de odio en su rostro) : "Pfff...ODIO A LOS CHICOS QUE INTENTAN IMPRESIONARME..."

Shinji : "Err...lo siento...pense que..."

Asuka pone su dedo sobre los labios de Shinji callandolo.

Asuka : "Deja de pensar.Anda a tu cuarto y vistete. Estare lista en unos minutos,ya?"

Shinji : "...De acuerdo."

-  
Dos horas despues. Un pie se esta moviendo impacientemente por el piso.  
Shinji esta usando por primera vez en su vida una chaqueta que Misato le regalo por su cumpleaños. Él nunca creyo que, algun dia, el la usaria. Pero esta noche era especial asi que...Shinji a estado esperando a Asuka por más de hora y media, ya que no le tomo mucho tiempo vestirse. El mira el reloj; son las 9:45 y Misato no llegaba. Shinji esta un preocupado por eso...

Asuka : "Como me veo?"

El chico dirige su vista hacia el otro extremo del pasadizo, donde ve a Asuka en un vestido de noche largo, ella se ve como una mujer adulta. El chico pestañea. Era gracioso para Shinji verla así. En otras palabras, estaba mudo. Asuka hace una pequeña pirueta para que el pueda verla de todos los angulos.

Asuka : "Así que, como me veo? Este traje me hace ver bien?"

Shinji : "...Si...muy bien...No puedo encontrar las palabras para describirte.Hmm...si no fuera por tu estomago, creo que el traje te quedaría perfecto."

Asuka (suspirando) : "Esta muy apretado en esto, por Teri...espero que esta tarde no sea muy agitada."

Shinji : "Hiciste tus ejercicios de respiración hoy?"

Asuka : "Como sabes que hago ejercicios de respiración diarios? Me has estado espiando?"

Shinji (tragando saliva) : "Bueno...C-creo que es normal que me...preocupe por la chica que más amo en este mundo."

Asuka (sonrojandose) : "No necesitas justificarte...Se que sientes por mi desde mi mision en el volcan." (sonriendo:) "La forma en como me miras te a traicionado desde entonces!"

Shinji : "Prefiero decir que fue porque me impresionaste en tu traje de baño cuando me ayudabas en mi tarea de expansión termal..."

Asuka : "Era tan...bonita?"

Shinji : "Errr...sip, pero...eso no fue lo que más me atrajo de ti,sabes?."

Asuka : "Entonces cual es mi mayor cualidad?"

Shinji (sonrojandose) : "Errr...tu rostro?"

Asuka (acercandose) : "Gracias baka."

Antes de irse, Asuka coge su bolso.

Shinji, sonriendo : "Bueno, vamonos o perderemos la reservacion.La cena es para las 10:30."

Asuka : "Y si no aceptaba la invitación?"

Shinji : "Hubiera cancela todo, y despues me hubiera lanzado por la ventana."

Asuka : "Baka!"

Shinji, smiling : "Y porque dijiste ' Era tan bonita'? Aún eres muy atractiva!"

Asuka (sonrojandose) : "Oh, callate de una vez! Me vas a hacer sonrojar!"

Shinji : "Demasiado tarde!"

Asuka : "Shinji, estoy aburrida. Quieres..." (regresando a su modo "furia":) "...ser golpeado otra vez?"

Shinji tembló.

-  
NERV, Terminal Dogma. Misato esta en frente de Fuyutsuki, lo ve furiosa.

Misato : "¡Qué le ESTAN haciendo? Necesito respuestas!"

Fuyutsuki : "A que se refiere, Major? De quien esta hablando?"

Misato : "Asuka! que le estan haciendo? No se atreva a mentirme, Vice-  
comandante!"

Fuyutsuki (bajando su cabeza) : "Te refieres...a su hijo."

Misato : "Como su tutora y Major de operaciones tacticas, tengo derecho a saber!"

Fuyutsuki : "No se lo puedo explicar, y me pregunto como obtuvo acceso a esa información, Major Katsuragi."

Él retrocede cuando se escucha un click por toda la habitación. Misato lo esta apuntando con una pistola.

Misato : "No me obligue a matarlo."

Fuyutsuki : "No veo como eso solucione sus problemas."

Misato : "No es usted a quien deseo ver.Y no es usted a quien quiero asesinar. Donde esta el bastardo del comandante?"

Fuyutsuki : "Se fue hace dos días para una junta. No regresara hasta dentro de unos meses ..."

Misato, 'molesta' : "DE VERDAD creiste que creiria eso?"

Fuyutsuki : "Actualmente, es la verdad."

Misato : "Una junta, huh? Con quien?"

Fuyutsuki : "No puedo decirlo."

Misato : "Parece ser que no conseguire nada más de ti, no es así?"

Fuyutsuki : "Yo tampoco se porque se fue. El Comandante Ikari a estado actuando extraño estos días."

Misato : "Veremos eso cuando regrese.Sera mejor para ti si el regresa lo antes posible,si seria AUN mejor si te aseguraras que regrese ANTES del nacimiento de Teri. Sabes a que me refiero, no es así?"

Sin dejarlo responder,pone la pistola debajo de su chaqueta y se aleja rapidamente.

-  
El restaurant. Nuestra feliz pareja esta sentada en una mesa que Shinji había reservado para ellos con anterioridad. El lugar es algo oscuro,solo iluminada por dos velas en cada mesa. De echo, el restaurante es descrito como su nombre lo dice; 'Aux Deux Chandelles' significa 'Por las dos velas' en frances.

Asuka : "No somos muy jovenes para estar aquí?"

Ella echa un vistzo a las demás parejas, todas ellas de personas mayores. El mesero viene y toma sus ordenes. Asuka pidio pata de'rana 'y Shinji se asustó cuando vió el precio, pero nada era mucho para la felicidad de su amor.

Asuka : "AMO la comida frances."

Shinji : "Sip, lo se.Eso fue lo que me dijo Misato."

Asuka : "Le preguntaste a Misato?"

Shinji (sonrojandose) : "Bueno, en realidad no sabía a donde llevarte hoy,asi que..."

Asuka (sonriendo) : "Hm...Entiendo. Eres tan lindo cuando quieres serlo!"

Shinji ordeno bisteck (N/T:asi se escribe?). 

De todas formas, Shinji estaba pasando un mal rato intentando usar sus cubiertos.Esto hizo que Asuka riera en silencio.

Shinji (curioso) : "Qué es tan gracioso?"

Asuka, riendose : "Haha...parece que tienes problemas con tu tenedor y cuchillo...!"

Shinji (sonrojandose) : "errr...bueno...raramente los uso,y..."

Asuka se para lentamente, camina lentamente y se para detras de él. Luego se inclina y pone sus brazos por encima de los brazos de Shinji. Shinji siente su corazon latir más rapido . Tambien puede sentir el corazón de Asuka ir igual de rapido contra su hombro, igual que el calor de sus mejillas haciendo contacto,y de sus manos sobre las de el, aun a traves de los guantes que la chica llevaba puestos.

Asuka : "Tienes que hacerlo...así..."

Lo hace cortar la carne con el cuchillo y recoger un pedazo con el tenedor.

Asuka (sonriendo) : "Entendiste?"

Shinji : "Es-eso..creo."

Asuka (sentandose en su silla) : "Bueno, así es mejor."

Shinji se queda contemplando a Asuka.

Asuka : "Nunca antes tuve un Valentin, sabes."

Shinji (shockeado) : "Nunca? Debe de haber habido algun chico antes de mí..."

Asuka : "Oh, por supusto,ALGUNOS chicos fueron mis Valentins los años pasados. Los acepte por complacerlos, pero a ello solo les agradaba mi apariencia S."

Ella mira fijamente su plato.

Shinji (shockeado otra vez) : "...Y-yo no soy como ellos...Yo en serio siento algo especial por ti, Sohryu Asuka Langley. Si realmente quieres saber,no me gustas por lo que haces, ni por como luces.Me gustas por comoeres en realidad: Un ser humano y una chica muy atractiva, de muchas maneras."

Asuka lo mira y sonrie. Y obtiene otra recompensa...

Asuka : "Gracias..."

El chico espera el usual insulto que viene acompañado de uno de esos "Gracias."

Asuka : "...Shinji."

Para Shinji, ser llamado "estupido" por Asuka era una especie de cumplido. Pero, ser llamado "Shinji", que era su nombre, era mas...agradable.

Shinji : "Así es como me siento, Asuka. Quiero estar contigo,lo más que pueda.Lo digo en serio."

Asuka : "Aún despues de lo que te dige despues de que tuvimos sexo...?"

Shinji recuerda los eventos que sucedieron meses antes, y repite las palabras en su mente

---FLASHBACK-  
Asuka : "Solo estoy haciendo esto porque estoy aburrida! Tu eres nada más que mi juguete! Un juguete para complacerme, Shinji! Ni creas que estoy haciendo esto porque te amo, niño patetico!  
---Fin del FLASHBACK---

Asuka : "Realmente... lo lamento...si te lastime esa vez...REALMENTE odio decirlo,pero lo lamento.Ahí esta."

Shinji : "Creo que,aun si eres mala conmigo, si me insultas, no puedo odiarte. Y ya te dije el porque."

Asuka : "Me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta que alguien se preocupaba por mí.No queria aceptarlo, pero ahora se que no puedo negarlo. Te amo,Shinji."

Shinji : "Yo tambien,Asuka...yo tambien."

Asuka : "Bien,ahora,que tal de otra promesa?"

Shinji : "Hey! Voy a tener que escribirlas o si no me olvidare de todas!"

Los dos empiezan a reir.

Asuka (entre pequeñas risas) : "Que Dios nos protega en el campo de batalla! Ninguno de los dos morira peleando, okay? Por el bien de ambos! Y por el de Teri!"

Shinji (alegre) : "Sí! Y yp juro protegerte si algo sucede!"

Asuka (entre pequeñas risas) : "Y yo haré lo mismo por ti, Lo juro!"

Shinji : "Trato!"

Asuka : "Trato! Celebremos con una bebida!"

Shinji, con miedo en su voz : "Errr...crees que es sabio beber alcohol...a nuestra edad?"

Asuka : "Oh vamos, eres un hombre, no es así? Así que, esta sera tu primer bebida, no es así?"

Shinji : "Sip...de cierta maner...antes de que vinieras, Misato me molestaba cambiando las bebidas del refrigerador..." (sonrojandose notablemente)  
"Una vez me emborrache con una sola lata de Yebisu..."

Asuka (en pequeñas risas) : "Oh oh! Así que, eres todo un hombre!"

Shinji : "Por cierto, No creo que beber alcohol sea bueno mientras estas embarazada.Aparte, no creo que nos sirvan de todos modos."

Asuka (un poco desanimada) : "Ah, tienes razón.Olvide eso, demonios !"

-  
En un cuarto desordenado,el telefono suena. Kaji se estira en su cama e intenta conteestar el telefono.Finalmente tiene exito en esta (dificil) tarea.

Kaji (bostezando) : "Hmmmmm? Quien es?"

Misato (por el telefono) : "Kaji. Necesitamos hablar."

Kaji : "Mi-chan...acaso sabes que hora es?"

Misato : "Yeah, la una de la mañana. Pero ese no es el punto. Odio decir esto,pero...necesito hablar."

Kaji : "Cual es el problema? Tratando de elegir que cerveza comprar? Yo recomiendo..."

Misato : "Kaji. Estoy hablando en serio. Nuestros protegidos peligran."

Kaji (mas serio) : "Que sucede?"

Misato : "El Comandante Ikari esta loco."

Kaji : "Ya lo sabia."

Misato : "Qué?"

Kaji : "Hm, nada. Bueno, te escucho."

Misato : "Asuka va a morir durante el parto...y me temo que no podre hacer nada para salvarla."

Kaji : "Qué demo...?"

Misato : "Ikari esta jugando con ingeniera genetica."

Kaji : "No me digas que...el NO hara lo que pienso...verdad?"

Misato : "Me temo que sí."

Silencio inconmodo.

Misato : "Escucha...Tengo un plan. Y espero que me ayudes."

Kaji : "Creo que no tenemos otra opcion."

Misato : "Sí. Además, no hay más tiempo que perder."

-  
En alguna parte del parque.Asuka y Shinji caminan silenciosamente, uno al costado del otro, agarrados de las manos.

Shinji (suavemente) : "Asuka..."

Asuka : "Si?"

Shinji : "Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste porque piloteaba el EVA:01? Te dije que no sabía.Pero creo que ya encontre una razón por la cual pilotear."

Asuka : "En serio, cual es?"

Shinji (dudando) : "La-la razon, Asuka...eres tú."

Pausa corta. Asuka no sabe que decir. Ella desea decir algo, pero solo se queda en silencio.

Shinji : "Peleare contra estos malditos Angeles"

-  
Notas del Traductor (canción de Aleluya de fondo, un cuarto oscuro con un solo rayo de luz que ilumina al traductor en su antiquisima maquina de escribir (tengo una compu, solo para más drama), lagrimas salen de sus ojos)¡POR FIN, lo logré, lo logre, la traducción completa de este capitulo que fue el más largo que e visto en mi vida (aunque los otros tienen igual o mas extension, bien para ustedes peor para mí), y ni se atrevan a decirme algo de la ortografía, espero que este bien, este cap lo hize lo más rapido que pude (si, bastante) pero lo que pasa es que los estudios me consumen mucho tiempo (si,bastante) ¿quien para diciendo eso? (tu consciencia) tenía? (sip) ya callate! (ok), como decía, agradezco que me hayan esperado tanto tiempo, que no me hayan mandado cartas de muerte, y para los que creían que estaba muerto o andava de parranda, no era así, y los que mandaron a los ninjas asesinos ya pueden cancelar el ataque, por favor dejen reviews y no se molesten mucho...Y bueno, ahora puedo volver a trabajar en Una Mascara...(se escuchan sonidos de armas y un hombre : Preparen el lanzamiento de las dos bombas nucleares, ubicación, destruccion de Peru), bueno bueno, traducire el otro cap...DESPUES DE LEER MI ULTIMA ADQUISICIÓN, que es...Juego Mortal (un comic de marvel muy chido, que cuenta las aventuras de Punisher, Daredevil y Nomada intentando "detener" o sea matar a cada mienbro del crimen organizado, que se encuentran en Las Vegas, y aunque no lo crean encontrar comics y mangas en Peru es una tarea dificil, ya que la lectura aca es una cosa en muere...y las dos unicas tiendas de comics (antiguos) en Peru se encuentran por una zona medianamente brava, asi que...

Bueno ahora a responder a las amenazas de muerte...digo reviews.

akibakeiseiya: Lo se, lo se...espera...no hay capitulo 9 en este fic...bueno como sea, ya llegue hasta aquí asi que no me critiquen okas, el "cap 9" en realidad es la mitad de este capitulo (que mal, no, engañando a pequeños lectores...)

beamknight87: Tienes razon, son un dolor de cabeza (como si los usaras), te dije que te callaras! (ok, ok) como es posible que hable con seres imaginarios...como sea, gracias por el apoyo...

kairon : gracias, y no planeo dejarlo a medias...

Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: Un review medio raro, y como ahora puedes ver no planeo dejar este fic a medias, y como ya me canse de decir, el AUTOR de esta historia es frances, el TRADUCTOR, o sea yo es ...como sea, gracias por tu apoyo!...

nairelena : Parece ser que si tarde en actualizar, pero no se preocupen que planeo traducir los demas, aunque me van a tener que dar MÁS tiempo del que me dieron para este cap...sorry.

Richardtc: el segundo fic tambien, ya se que lo pregunte, pero no creo que sea posible, si este nomas se me hace dificil (beamknight87, no se como hiciste para traducir esos fics...)...aunque todo depende...

Arwon: En serio te demorarias MUCHO en leerlo, cada cap de la segunda parte es aproximadamente el triple de un cap de estos, asi que date la idea...

FeroAng: Aja, apuesto a que creias a que me habia olvidado de tí, no hombre, a ver...aver...que digo?...cierto, tus reviews son lo max, jejeje, UMPET3 esta en tiempos dificiles...bloqueo bloqueo, aunque tengo algunas ideas, la mayoria de las que ya hablamos, bueno hasta la proxima...

Clow Riusaky: Ya se que no dejaste reviews aca, pero que paso, tus reviews en UMPET3 (Una Mascara Perdida En Tokyo-3 (leanlo please!) para los incultos XD) levantaban el animo, bueno...ya tendras una excusa...

Y si me olvide de alguien sorry, pero lo que pasa es que quiero dormir (si claro) porque me canse de la compu (si claro) LJ-90 saca un mazo y golpea a una cosa que para dando vueltas, que al parecer es su consciencia ya callate, la consciencia del traductor esta tirada en el suelo con un chinchon en la cabeza. Y yo: Extraño los reviews en UMPET3, que se encuentra en mi profile, ese que se trata de Shinji encontrando la mascara de Loki y..., extraño los reviews en esa historia, snif por eso no actualizo mucho, como no hay mucha motivacion... 


	7. No soy digno

El Hijo del Amor por Axel Terizaki aterizakclub-internet.fr -Septimo Mes-

En el capitulo anterior:  
Hay crisis en Tokyo-3.La Mayor Misato Katsuragi es conciente de los planes del Comandante Ikari, que parece ser parte del proyecto de Instrumentalización. Sin embargo, no encuentra las agallas para enfrentar la situación mientras Shinji y Asuka, parecen llevar un romance perfecto en su propio mundo, no conscientes de que la vida de Asuka esta en peligro.  
Qué hara Misato? Le dira a Shinji que es lo que sucede? Y el como reaccionara? Y Asuka?  
¿Qué haran para evitar todo esto? Quien ganara en el fic "La que yo amo es..." Asuka Langley Sohryu o Sohryu Asuka Langley:-)

- Septimo Mes.

Parte 2: No soy digno.  
-  
Centro de Juegos AXL, Tokyo-3.Asuka, Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, Rei y Hikari estan frente a la puerta de entrada.

Shinji: "Te estas sintiendo bien, Asuka?"

Asuka agarra su brazo: Si...supongo"

Shinji: No te vayas a enfermar. Segura que estas bien?

Asuka (molesta): Te acabo de decir que estoy bien! Acaso eres sordo?"

Shinji: "No, es solo que me preocupo por ti. Has estado mal ultimamente...!

Asuka: "No se porque estoy asi...!

Hikari:"Esto es extraño, usualmente esto solo ocurre durante los primeros meses..."

Asuka:"Si me sentía mal durante los primeros meses. Pero se ha vuelto más frecuente.."

Kensuke:"Bueno,que les parece entrar?Me muero de ganas de probar este nuevo juego!"

Touji: "El tiene razón!A jugar"  
-  
Todos entran a la central de juegos. Como es usual, Guillaume les da la bienvenida.

Guillaume : "Bonjour, Asuka. Tu as amen‚ tous tes amis?"Hola, Asuka. Trajiste a todos tus amigos?"

Asuka : "Oui."Si.

Guillaume : "Comment vas-tu?"Como estas?

Asuka : "Errr...tres...bien."Errr...bien.

Guillaume (ssonriendo) : "Hmmmmm...tu as bien travaille."Hmmmm...Has estado trabajando duro.

Asuka : "C'est dur. Je fais beaucoup errr...d'efforts. Je remercie vous."Es dificil.Estoy haciendo muchos,errr...esfuerzos.Agradezco Te (Te agradezco

Guillaume (aplaudiendo) :"Nada mal!" Excepto por el gracias. Es'je vous remercie'.Pusiste las palabras en orden inverso."

Asuka (maldiciendo por lo bajo) : "...Rayos!Nunca lo haré bien!"

Guillaume : "Con el tiempo aprenderas, no te preocupes."

Voltea hacia los demas.

Guillaume : "Supongo que vinieron a ver nuestro nuevo juego?"

Kensuke : "Si señor!"

Guillaume : "Bueno..." (gritandoles a alguien detras de el:) "GORDON! Ven aquí!"

Gordon (desde poca distancia) : "Siiii! Estoy yendo'!"

Un hombre rubio tan alto como Guillaume aparece a su atras.

Guillaume : "Le explicarias a nuestros amigos en que consiste nuestra nueva adquisición?"

Gordon : "Por supuesto, solo siganme y veran..."

Señala hacia una gigante maquina de arvade al centro de la habitación con seis pantallas y seis controles alrededor.

Gordon : "...'CAPCOM vs. SNK 2010 : Next Generation'!"

Todos : "Woooah..."

Gordon : "78 luchadores, 1220 movimientos especiales, 43 escenarios, 129 combos mega hits, 23 combos mortales y los raros pero todopoderosos 3 Combos supremos!"

Guillaume coge el hombro de Gordon.

Guillaume : "Gordon...?"

Gordon : "Si?"

Guillaume : "Cuanto costo este juego?"

Gordon se acerca a Guillaume y le dice algo en la oreja. Guillaume abre sus ojos...

Guillaume (preocupado) : Quien decidió comprar este juego?"

Gordon : "Mygard quería el juego a cualquier costo, y tu sabes cuan testarudo puede ser así que..."

Guillaume : "Oh Dios...probablemente se quería vengar de la tarde del Festival...!"

Gordon : "Supongo."

Guillaume (a los niños) : "Bueno,como siempre, Les dejaré jugar antes que todos.Diviertanse!"

Luego se va con Gordon por el elevador.

Shinji : "Pfff...desde cuando hablas frances...?"

Asuka : "Idiota! Solo quiero darle a mi hija una buena educación!"

Shinji : "Y crees que hablar frances ayudara?"

Asuka (cruzandose de brazos) : "no entiendes nada!"

Todos (excepto Rei que permanece callada)se rien de la pareja.

Asuka : "CALLENSE IDIOTAS!"

Todos dejan de reir, notablemente asustados de algo o ALGUIEN.

Hikari (tratando desesperadamente de relajar la atmosfera) : "Bueno,que tal si jugamos?

Asuka : "Okay! Sentemosnos y que el mejor luchador gane!"

Shinji nota que Rei no se mueve.

Shinji : "Ayanami?"

Rei : "Si?"

Shinji : "Porque no te sientas? No quieres jugar connosotros?"

Rei : "Jugar es inutil.Es solo un intento de escapar de la realidad."

Shinji : "Bueno...puede ser divertido! Porque no lo intentas? Sería divertido si jugaras con nosotros."

Rei (mirandolo directamente) : "Serías feliz si juego contigo, Ikari-kun?"

Shinji : "S-sí."

Rei : "Entonces, jugare este juego por ti."

Asuka esta echando fuego, viendo que Shinji le presta más atención a Rei que a ella...

Rei : "Cuales son las reglas...?"

Shinji (sorprendido) : "Ah...nunca has jugado este tipo de juegos antes?"

Rei : "Debería?"

Shinji : "Bueno, no te preocupes, solo mira lo que yo hago..."

-  
Una habitación oscura,como la que usa SEELE para sus reuniones.De echo es el cuarto que SEELE usa para sus reuniones,en un lugar desconocido. Ikari Gendo esta en su escritorio, manos bajo su nariz.

SEELE 02 : "Ikari,sabemos todo.No escaparas de nosotros esta vez."

SEELE 05 : "No te hagas el ignorante."

SEELE 04 : "Tu tonto proyecto a finalizado."

Gendo : "Yo no les escondo nada"

SEELE 03 : "Aún tratas de mentir?"

Keel : "Escucha cuidadosamente, Ikari. Sabemos sobre el proyecto 'G-Child'.Tambien sabemos que modificaste el agua de vida de la Unidad 02 hace ocho meses.

Gendo : "Esa información es falsa. MAGI no ha reportado nada."

SEELE 04 : "Por supuesto, esconder echos es una de tus actividades preferidas."

SEELE 03 : "Se cuidadoso, Ikari.Nuestra paciencia es limitada."

Gendo : "El proyecto de complementación humana estara pronto finalizada, solo es cuestión de tiempo."

SEELE 01 : "No trates de tomar este comite. Te arrepentirias."

Gendo : "Esas no son mis intenciones."

Keel : "Nos veremos más pronto de lo esperado.Vigila tu espalda, Ikari. Esta reunión a acabado."

Mientras dice esto la habitación queda a oscuras. Gendo llama a Fuyutsuki.

Gendo : "Fuyutsuki. 'Megrael' se acerca."

Fuyutsuki : "Si. Nuestros satelites lo han detectado en la estratosfera."

Gendo : "Muy bien viejo amigo..."

Fuyutsuki : "Como reacciono el comite acerca de tu 'manipulación'?"

Gendo : "Estos ancianos sospechan que planeo algo a sus espaldas. Son más listos de lo que esperaba."

Fuyutsuki : "Pero tu dijiste que el proyecto fue 100 planificado,no?"

Gendo : "Solo ha habido un error de mi parte, no permitire que suceda de nuevo"

Fuyutsuki : "Te refieres...tu hijo?"

Gendo : "Sí. No creí que la Segunda usaría al Tercero para "satisfacer" sus hormonas...este fue un gran error, y puede dar complicaciones."

Fuyutsuki : "Ya veo..."

Gendo : "Hay algo más que reportar?"

Fuyutsuki : "Excepto por el ataque del Angel,y Katsuragi obviamente que sabe algo sobre el proyecto, nada más."

Gendo : "Katsuragi?"

Fuyutsuki : "Ella esta muy "molesta" por las noticias a decir verdad."

Gendo : "Ya veo...arreste a la Dr. Akagi cuando el Angel este completamente neutralizado"

Fuyutsuki (sorprendido) : "Arrestarla? Porque?"

Gendo : "Revelo información clasificada a personal externo al proyecto. Encierrenla lo más pronto posible.."

Fuyutsuki : "No estoy seguro de que hagas lo correcto, Ikari."

click

Fuyutsuki : "Bueno"  
---

Asuka : "Chica maravilla! Estas muerta!"

Los adolescentes estan sentados en el centro de juegos, adelante de una consola gigante cada uno viendo su pantalla.

En la pantalla de Asuka se puede ver una representación tri-dimensional de la arena donde los luchadores pelean uno contra otro. Asuka y Rei estan en una esquina, tratando de pelear entre ellas con super combos.El resto del grupo esta en el centro, felices de estar peleando entre si.

Asuka : "Apenas acabe con la Niña Modelo, ire y los derrotare a ustedes!"

Kensuke : "Oh, no te molestes tanto..."

De repente alguien golpea la puerta de vidrio. Es Misato, con una mirada molesta en su rostro, los niños no la pueden escuchar por el sonido del juego.Guillaume, que estaba pasando la ve y se acerca para saber que esta mal.

Guillaume (le habla a Misato, a traves de la puerta de vidrio) : "Esta cerrado señorita. Por favor regrese más tarde."

Misato : "Necesito hablar con esos niños, por favor abra la puerta!"

Saca su tarjeta ID de NERV y se la enseña a Guillaume.

Misato : "Abra, ahora!"

Guillaume : "Oh, disculpe, 'Mayor'."

Saca el seguro. Misato entra al centro de juegos.

Guillaume : "Asi que, usted es la famosa Mayor Katsuragi. Encantado de conocerla, ma'am.Mi nombre es Guillaume,y-"

Misato (interrumpiendole) : "Disculpe pero no tengo tiempo para charlar." (A los chicos:) "Hey,Muchachos! Aqui esta su querdia Major .Tenemos una emergencia, aquí y ahora. Vamos,apresurense!"

Esto no hizo que ninguno se moviera de su sitio (por una vez, Rei esta interesada en algo...)

Misato (aclarando su garganta): "Ahem..." (gritando) "UN ANGEL NOS ATACA!"

Asuka : "Huh? Misato?"

Shinji (volteando para ver a Misato) : "Q-que pasa, Misato-san?"

Rei ahora escucha cuidadosamente.

Misato (sudando) : "Un...un angel...nos ata...ataca...puff

Todos: "QUE?"

Asuka : "Debiste advertirnos antes!"

Toji : "Pero aún no escuchamos las sirenas!"

Y, como si fuera pura coincidencia, la sirena sonó.

Misato : "Ahora, ahí esta! Vamos! Kensuke, Toji and Hikari, corran hacía el refugio más cercano.Me llevo a los 3 pilotos EVA conmigo."

Kensuke : "Bueno,dos,a decir verdad..."

Y con eso Asuka lo golpea por detras de la cabeza, causando que termine en el suelo.

Asuka : "Dumkopf! Te enseñare de...

Misato (interrumpiendola) : "Shhh, vamos, o Ritsuko me matara...!"

Todos salen del centro de juegos.  
---

En el carro de Misato. Rei esta en el asiento delantero mientras Shinji y Asuka estan atras, ellos estan...bueno, estan en los asientos de atras.

Misato (por el telefono) : "Si, Ritsuko. Estan conmigo ahora. Preparen transporte hacia la puerta #7. Estaré ahi en un minuto.

Ritsuko : "Okay."

Misato : "Y como es la situación hasta el momento?"

Ritsuko : "Nada a cambiado...te vere pronto."

Misato : "Bueno..."

Misato corta la conversación.

Misato : "Asuka,te encuentras bien?

Asuka : "Por supuesto que estoy bien! Porque todos siguen preguntandome eso!"

Misato : "Porque todos nos preocupamos por ti..." (a ella misma:) "Rayos,No debería mostrar cuanto me preocupo por ella. No quiero que sospeche.

En el asiento trasero, Asuka pone su mano en el pecho se Shinji

Asuka (suavemente, a Shinji) : "Recuerdas nuestra promesa?"

Shinji (asiente suavemente, y le responde) : "Si...se lo que tengo que hacer.te protejere, Asuka."

Asuka : "Humph...si tan solo no estuviera embarazada,saldría a pelear, y patearía el trasero de ese angel! Extraño mi EVA!"

Misato : "No te preocupes por el show. Tu estaras conmigo en el Centro de Control.Desde ahí tendras una buena vista de la batalla"

Asuka : "Ah,bien!"

Shinji : "Asuka...?"

Asuka lo mira directamente a los ojos con esa mirada maravillosa en su rostro.

Asuka : "Si...?"

Shinji : "Te amo."

Asuka (por lo bajo) : "Shinji...besame."

Shinji (susurrando) : "Pero Misato y Rei estan aquí..."

Asuka (susurrando) : "No me importa. Además, Misato esta ocupada manejando y Rei nunca ve nada...vamos, besame, por favor..."

Con eso, él se inclina sobre ella y la besa fuertemente en los labios, pronto ambos se encuentran compartiendo un beso apasionado. Rei los ve por el espejo retrovisor pero no le importa dejar de observarlos. Misato tambien los ve, y no puede evitar que su corazon se parta en dos...

---

Centro de Control de NERV.Ritsuko esta hablando con Misato. Le dirige un rapido vistazo al estomago de Asuka antes de decirle a Misato más sobre el angel.

Ritsuko: "Parece que este angel a tomado una posición definida sobre nosotros. No sabemos que planea hacer, pero no podemos dejarlo quedarse ahí!"

Misato : "Entiendo.Muestrenme al objetivo por pantalla!"

Makoto : "Ahora mismo, Major."

MAGI muestra al angel estacionado sobre la ciudad.Parece un Eva con alas.La similaridad es espeluznante.

Asuka : "Un...Eva?"

Shigeru : "Patrón azul confirmado

Maya : "Escudo AT detectado."

Misato : "De acuerdo chicos, empezemos esta operación. Asuka?"

Asuka : "Q-qué? Que pasa, Misato?"

Misato (sonriendo) : "Un nombre para esta operación, se lo darías?"

Asuka : "Yo? Darle un nombre a esta operación? Estas loca! Tu eres la Mayor aquí, o no?"

Misato : "Hey,debes participar aunque sea un poco,no?"

Asuka : "Bien,realmente no se...hmm...Operación 'Angel Override'?" (mas animada:) "Qué piensas de eso! Genial,no es así?"

Misato : "De acuerdo! Empezando la operación Angel Override. Todos en nivel 1 de batalla!"

Unos minutos más (y algunas preparaciones defensivas) después, todos estan listos para el ataque

Maya : "El angel no se ha movido!"

Misato : "Y no lo hara hasta que hagamos algo...estado de los EVAs!"

Shigeru : "Todo esta bien. Listos para lanzamientos."

Misato : "Bien...Shinji, Rei. Pueden oirme?"

Dos ventanas aparecen en el monitor.

Rei & Shinji : "Hai!"

Misato : "Asuka y yo vamos a dirigir esta operación..."

Dentro de la Unidad 01, Shinji pudo oir un fuerte "Queeeeeeeeeee"  
de parte de Asuka...

Asuka : "Misato! Has estado bebiendo demasiado! Yo soy una piloto! No una estratega!"

Misato (acercandose a Asuka) : "Me dices que no eres capaz de pensar en una?"

Asuka: "Hmmmph...okay, okay..."

Ritsuko (a si misma) : "Esto es una locura..."

Misato (volteando para ver a Fuyutsuki) : "Hay algun problema?"

Fuyutsuki : "Por supuesto que no. Proceda con el ataque."

Misato (poniendo su mano el el hombro de Asuka) : "Asuka,di la palabra magica!"

Asuka : "Bueno tu lo pediste...! Shinji,Niña Modelo! Lanzamiento!"

Los dos EVAS son lanzados a la superficie.

Asuka, riendose : "Hahaha! Soy taaaaaan buena en esto!"

---

Minutos después, la Unidad 00 y 01 estan escondidos detrás de unos edificios, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Misato : "Reporte!"

Shigeru : "Objetivo sigue en su posición, Mayor!"

Misato : "Bueno...Rei, Shinji. Avancen con cautela."

Asuka : "Por que no eliminamos de una vez a ese maldito!"

Misato : "Sabes que significa cautela´?"

Asuka : "Owww... Eso es aburrido!Este ataque necesita acción! Si tan solo yo estuviera ahí..."

Como se les ordeno, Shinji y Rei se acercaron cautelosamente a su objetivo.

Maya : "Se detecta una concentración de energía por parte del objetivo!"

Misato : "Rei, Shinji! Muevanse!"

Ambos se retiran cuando un rayo de luz amarillo choca contra el suelo.

Asuka : "Baka Shinji! Se más rapido!"

Misato : "Shinji, utiliza tu escudo A.T e intenta destruir el del angel.

Shinji intenta acercarse al Angel mientras el rayo de luz amarilla golpea los alrededores del EVA.

Ritsuko (observando sobre el hombro de Maya) : "El Angel parece concentrar su ataque en la unidad 01. Esta disparando rayos de luz de naturaleza desconocida a intervalos regulares...

Asuka : "Qué podemos hacer?"

Ritsuko : "Destruir al objetivo."

Afuera, Shinji esta alzando su escudo AT. Parece detener el rayo, pero no hace nada más.

Misato : "Parece que esta deteniendo el ataque..."

Ritsuko : "Es muy pronto para decirlo..."

Shinji (desde su EVA) : "...Esto es dificil!"

Asuka : "Vamos, Shin-chan! Eres fuerte! Pudes hacerlo!"

Shinji (mirando a Asuka, sonriendo) : "Tienes razón, Asuka...ARRRRRGGHHH!"

Maya : "No! El campo AT de la Unidad 01 se esta haciendo debil! No aguantara mucho!"

Asuka : "SHINJI! Muevete,tonto!"

Demasiado tarde. La unidad violeta recibe el disparo en el torso.

Shinji : "UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El EVA cae al piso.

Asuka : "Shinji!"

Rei : "Ikari-kun...!"

Misato : "Estado del piloto?"

Makoto : "Pulso no disponible! Todos los sistemas han sido cerrados desde dentro del plug! No podemos monitorear nada!"

Misato : "Manden equipos de recuperacion A y B. Ejecten el plug!"

Asuka : "..."

Shigeru : "Operación exitosa!"

Misato : "Rei! Ve y trae a Shinji al tunel 37!"

Rei : "Hai."

Asuka : "Niña Modelo! Muevete más rapido! HAZ ALGO, MALDICIÓN!"

Misato : "Calmate, Asuka!"

Asuka : "ESTOY CALMADA! ES OBVIO, NO CREES?"

Maya : "Sempai...mire esto."

Ritsuko (acercandose al monitor) : "Qué? el Angel sufrió daño estructural? Algo atraveso su campo A.T.!"

Maya : "Pero fue minimo..."

Asuka (a Misato) : "...lo lamento, Misato..."

Misato : "Shhh, no te preocupes. Entiendo como te sientes..."

Asuka (sorprendida) : "En...serio?"

Misato : "Hmmm...no es nada,en serio.Solo sigue a tu corazón, Asuka."

Asuka : "De acuerdo...me...me disculpo."

Misato : "Así que,cuál es la situación, Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko : "El angel sufrio daño minimo en su campo AT. Es increible..."

Asuka : "YA SE!"

Todos se sorprenden por el repentino grito de Asuka.

Asuka : "Eso es! Se como matar a este bastardo! Lo vi en un videojuego! Todo lo que necesitamos es un espejo gigante!"

Makoto (a Shigeru) : "Que idea tan ridicula".

Shigeru (a Makoto) : "Tal vez lo quiere para pintarse la cara?"

Todo el cuarto estalla en risas.

Asuka (a travez de los altavoces) : "CALLENSE!"

Y casi instantaneamente, el cuarto de control se calla.

Misato : "Asuka, cual es tu idea?"

Asuka : "Hmmm...por que no ...reflejamos su disparo?"

Ritsuko : "...por supuesto! Tienes razon! Desde que es un rayo de luz, puede ser reflejado. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es reflejar parte del ataque a si mismo!"

Misato : "Si, podría funcionar.No tenemos nada parecido en este lugar?"

Ritsuko : "Hmmm...no lo creo..."

Asuka : "Hey!"

Misato : "Ahora que?"

Asuka : "Corrigeme si me equivoco, pero hay paneles solares en el GeoFront, verdad?"

Misato : "Si!"

Ritsuko : "Mayor! Estos paneles son muy costosos! Necesitaremos mucho dinero si Rei falla!"

Misato : "Pero es lo unico que podemos usar!"

Ritsuko : "Bueno...tienes razón,pero...okay.Lo apruevo."

Misato (a Rei) : "Rei! Te estamos mandando dos paneles solares! Trata de reflejar el fuego enemigo cuando ataque, okay? Usalos como espejos para reflejar el rayo hacia el objetivo!Y ten cuidado!"

Rei : "Entendido."

Asuka : "Y RAPIDO!"

Misato : "Asuka..."

Asuka : "Oops...si, estoy calmada...estoy calmada..."

Algunos minutos después, un par de paneles solares, como escudos, salen de los edificios. Rei rapidamente los coge y se pone a si misma delante del rayo, antes de usar sus escudos. Estos reflejan perfectamente el rayo. El angel parece ser tragado por su propio ataque y desaparece sin dejar rastro

Makoto : "Angel...neutralisado."

Shigeru : "MAGI no encuentran señales del enemigo. Se desvanecio por completo ."

Asuka (su voz se apaga rapidamente) : "Donde...esta el equipo de recuperación...?"

Maya : "Estan retirando el Entry Plug y transfiriendo al piloto a su cuarto de hospital designado, en la seccion 4."

Misato : "Okay...nosotras..."

Antes que Misato pueda terminar de hablar, cuatro oficiales de seguridad de NERV entran, agarran el brazo de Ritsuko y la esposan.

Ritsuko : "Qué demonios...?"

Fuyutsuki: "Dr. Akagi, esta bajo arresto por diculgar información ultra secreta. Llevenla a su celda."

Misato : "Vice-commandante! Qué es todo esto? Quien decidió todo esto?"

En vez de responder, él deja la habitación por el elevador.

Ritsuko (mientras es arrastrada fuera del centro de mando) : "Misato! Confia en mí, Yo..."

No pudo acabar su frase. Uno de los guardias tapó su boca con la mano mientras se la llevaban lejos.

Misato (a sí misma) : "Ese maldito bastardo! La necesitaba para matar al Angel, y ahora, la pone en una celda ya que le es inutil..que miserable..."

Asuka : "Qué pasa, Misato? Por que la Dr. Akagi--?"

Misato (suavemente) : "Es...hablaremos de eso después, Asuka"  
-  
Sueño de Shinji.

Shinji : "Estoy...muerto?"

Pequeña voz : "No. No lo estas."

Shinji : "Quien es...? Madre?"

La voz se rie.

Pequeña voz : "Soy alguien cercana a ti.Tu eres...parte de mi. Otosan."

Shinji : "Pa...padre? Soy tu...padre? Teri? Eres tú?"

Teri : "Si."

Shinji : "Qué es todo esto? Donde estamos?"

Teri : "Esta es tu mente.Es tu sueño.Puedo viajar de sueño a sueño.Es una de mis habilidades."

Shinji : "A que te refieres?"

Teri : "Eso no es importante ahora, otosan. Mami y yo estamos en peligro. Mami siempre me dijo que el abuelo era malo,pero..."

Shinji : "..."

Teri : "...esta tratando de matarnos."

Shinji : "Q-que acabas de decir?"

Teri : "Por favor, otosan. Mami te necesita...y yo también. Ambas te necesitamos, que nos protegas."

Shinji : "...yo no sé..."

Teri (molesta) : "Tú DEBES tomar una desición, otosan! Si no haces nada ahora, moriremos...todos moriremos!"

Shinji : "Que se supone que haga! Cuál es el problema? Qué tiene que ver mi padre contigo y con Asuka ?"

Teri : "Si no haces nada...sere su juguete...igual que tia Ayanami..."

Shinji : "...Tía?"

Teri : "No hay más que decir...vamos, otosan. Dame tu mano. Te llevare de regreso al mundo real ."

Shinji obedece. Cuando toca la mano de la pequeña, un sentimiento calido recorre todo su cuerpo ...luego despierta en un cuarto de hospital.

-  
De vuelta en el mundo real. Shinji esta mirando el techo.

Shinji,suavemente : "Qué..."

El siente su mano derecha calida, justo como cuando toco la mano de su hija. Voltea su cabeza hacia la derecha, y ve una masa de pelo rojo sobre su brazo. Asuka esta durmiendo, visiblemente exahusta, su cara descanza en su mano derecha.Shinji se da cuenta que la respiración de Asuka le da cosquillas, pero no le interesa. Estar vivo junto a Asuka es suficiente para hacerlo felíz, bueno, de cierta forma.El chico observa la habitación, dandose cuenta que hay un plato con comida en una mesa cercana. Era para Asuka, pero parece que no ha comido nada. Segundos después, Asuka despierta, tambien.

Asuka : "Hmmm...Shin-chan...despertaste...guten morgen..."

Aún asi, Shinji no responde. Asuka frota sus ojos , después se inclina sobre él y le da un gran, largo beso apasionado. Segundos depués sin embargo, Shinji rompe el beso.

Asuka : "Qu-que pasa...? Estoy aquí esperandote y así es como me das las gracias?"

Shinji : "Asuka...por favor perdoname..." (voltea su rostro para no verla:) "No pude...protegerte."

Asuka esta asombrada por esto.

Asuka (intentando confortarlo) : "Tsss, ya acabo...no te preocu-"

Shinji,interrumpiendola: "No merezco ser tu novio si no puedo asegurar tu seguridad! Y por lo tanto...No soy digno de ser el padre de Teri. Así que, por favor Asuka, deja el cuarto..."

Shinji siente su cama moverse violentamente.Es Asuka.

Asuka : "Tú...CRETINO! No puedo creer esto! Tu no...no puedes hablar en serio!"

Su voz se apaga.

Asuka : "N...no puedes! Después de TODO lo que hicimos juntos! Todos esos maravillosos momentos! Eres como todos los otros chicos después de todo! Tratando de aprovecharse de mi, y cuando...Rayos! Esto no puede ser verdad!"

Shinji : "Odiame si quieres, pero tengo miedo que..."

No se dio cuenta de que tan rapido Asuka corrió hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ella lucía fuirosa..aún más de lo usual, si eso es posible. Ella lo mira directamente a los ojos y lo abofetea, el eco rebota por la habitación como si hubieran disparado. Esta fue la segunda vez que Shinji recibe un golpe de Asuka. La primera vez fue en el Over The Rainbow. El la mira unos segundos después, notando lagrimas en los ojos de la chica.

Asuka (susurrando) : "Bastardo..."

Luego Asuka huye de la habitación, casi choca con Misato, quien se encontraba por ahí. Misato se recupera rapidamente y se pregunta que pasa. Luego decide visitar a Shinji, como lo pensaba al principio. Misato voltea para darse cuenta que Asuka ha desaparecido, y luego camina hacia el cuarto de Shinji.

Misato (cerrando la puerta detras de ella) : "Así que, Shinji-kun, como te..."

Se detiene cuando nota una marca roja en la mejilla de Shinji.

Misato : "Uh oh...parece que vine en un mal momento."

Shinji (triste) : "No es nada, Misato-san. Solo soy un niño debil."

Misato (intrigada) : "Hey,que te hace decir eso? Estas bien?"

Shinji : "Creo.. Que no soy digno."

Misato : "No...que? Qué le pasa a Asuka? Estaba llorando cuando la vi pasar! Qué has echo ahora ?"

Shinji : "Ves? Estas molesta conmigo, tambien...estas tan distante de nosotros ahora, Misato-san..."

Misato : "No...no quise ofenderte... en serio, Shinji."

Shinji : "Yo no puedo ser el padre de Teri...soy demasiado debíl!"

Misato : "Que demonios..."

Shinji : "Por favor vete, Misato-san...Estoy bien...bueno, en cierto modo...pero quiero estar solo. Ahora."

Misato (yendose del cuarto) : "Bueno, okay, si tu lo dices. Tomate tu tiempo, Shinji-kun...pero recuerda que hay una mujer y una pequeña que aún te necesitan. Y por favor nota que, Asuka te estuvo esperando mucho tiempo..dormiste dos días, sabes. Bueno, de todas formas, hablaremos después, okay?"

Shinji : "O...okay..."

Ella cierra la puerta, camina por el corredor y pone su mano sobre sus ojos.

Misato (a si misma) : "Demonios!Esto va de mal a peor! Ahora,si Shinji empieza a dudar de si mismo...bueno...mejor me voy, antes de perder mi reunion con Kaji..."

De vuelta a la habitacion...

Shinji (a si mismo) : "Asuka...Yo"  
-  
En el auto de Misato, en algún lugar de Tokyo-3. Misato y Kaji estan dentro.

Misato : "Bueno, te escucho...que encontraste?"

Kaji : "Ser un espía no es facil, sabes...pero vale el riesgo! Mira esto."

Kaji le da unos papeles a Misato.

Misato (mirando los documentos) : "Qué es esto?"

Kaji : "Analisis del LCL de la Unidad 02 en Julio del 2016..."

Misato : "Un mes antes que Asuka y Shinji..."

Kaji : "Sí. Justo antes que tuvieran sexo..."

Misato : "Qué son esas cosas rojas en la foto?"

Kaji : "De acuerdo a los reportes de Ritsuko...son disparadores de hormonas.Estimulantes sexuales, si prefieres llamarlo así."

Misato : "...Q-qué? Quieres decir que el Comandante..estuvo planeando esto desde antes del embarazo de Asuka ?"

Kaji : "Sí. Y Ritsuko probablemente sabía esto desde el principio."

Misato : "Justo como lo pensé.Entonces, probablemente sea algo bueno que este en una jaula--"

Misato piensa en lo que acaba de decir.

Misato : "Qué estoy diciendo? Pobre Ritsuko...ella quería advertirme..."

Kaji : "O los reportes que ella vió pueden haber estado alterados...Esa es una de las especialidades de Ikari..."

Misato : "Así que, dejame ver si entendí: Ikari uso estimulantes sexuales en Asuka para embarazarla y 'crear'una forma de vida capaz de pilotear el Eva más efectivamente .Pero, como esta forma de vida es de constitución desconocida matara a Asuka durante el parto. Verdad?"

Kaji : "Podría matarla. Podríamos preguntarle a MAGI,pero sin Ritsuko, sera más dificil. Y por el resto, me temo que es verdad."

Misato : "Puedo preguntarle a Maya, verdad? Tienes información de como Asuka y Teri pueden ser salvadas, por si acaso ?"

Kaji : "A menos que ocurra un milagro,creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es rezar muy duro..."

Misato : "Masldición, Kaji! Ikari esta yendo demasiado lejos! Se que nunca a sido un santo, pero esto...Kaji,Te lo ruego. Nosotros debemos detenerlo!"

Kaji mueve su cabeza para ambos costados, luego observa el cielo.

Kaji : "Nunca e sido un santo,además,sabes. Como sea, como todo es por Asuka y Shinji, siento que tengo que protegerlos. En serio."

Misato : "Gracias...al final, no eres tan..."

Kaji (notando que Misato duda) : "No soy tan?"

Misato : "Olvidalo. Alguna noticia sobre el comite?"

Kaji : "Por lo que he oido, estan en contra del proyecto de Ikari, pero eso no significa que esos viejos nos apoyaran. Todo lo contrario, de echo."

Misato : "Ya veo.Todavía traman algo"

Kaji : "Parece que sí"

Misato : "El verdadero problema es ...cual es el verdadero plan de Ikari?"

Kaji : "Yo tampoco tengo idea..."

Misato : "Ritsuko me dijo que era para prevenir que SEELE entre al Terminal Dogma..."

Kaji : "Esto no tiene sentido.Quiero decir,como un recien nacidopuede usar un Evangelion? Y además, el comite parece muy apurado..no, no pudo..."

Misato : "Qué...?"

Kaji : "No puede hacer que el nacimiento se acelere, en caso que algo pase verdad?"

Misato : "Eso significa que puede matar a Asuka si es necesario? Por Dios !"

Kaji : "Hey, no temas lo peor. Es solo una hipotesis. Ikari puede ser un desgraciado,pero no es estupido. ."

Misato : "El pudo haberlo planeado todo...por todos estos meses..."

Kaji : "Sus escenarios siempre son perfectos. Nunca deja algo al azar ."

Misato : "Sabes donde se encuentra ahora...?"

Kaji : "Mis fuentes estan desorganizadas. Puede estra en el Polo Norte o en Alemania ..."

Misato : "Demasiado lejos...vamos a tener que esperar hasta que regrese..."

Kaji : "Asi que, cual es el plan?"

Misato : "No se...Estoy realmente preocupada por estos eventos."

Kaji : "Se lo has dicho?"

Misato : "N...no...tengo miedo...de como podrían reaccionar.Son solo adolescentes, depues de todo. No quiero lastimarlos, especialmente cuando soy tan felices. Los vi besandose en mi auto antes que el Angel atacara.Fue...demasiado triste verlos tener tanto amor el uno por el otro sabiendo que uno de ellos morira, y...rayos! No se que hacer! Me siento tan inutil! Ese maldito comandante! Son tan jovenes y esta destruyendo sus sueños!"

Misato empieza a llorar.

Kaji : "Hey hey, calmate...tengo buenos contactos con expertos bio-ingenieros.Tal vez puedan ayudar."

Misato (limpiandose las lagrimas) : "No es muy tarde?"

Kaji : "Tal vez, pero tenemos que intentar algo..."

Misato : "¡Esta es nuestra ultima esperanza.De acuerdo, entonces donde esta tu contacto?"

Kaji : "Vamos a un laboratorio en Osaka-2."

Misato : "Es un poco lejos...espero que Shinji y Asuka no hagan nada estupido...llame a sus amigos y les pedi que les echen un ojo." (a sí misma:) "De acuerdo, Ikari.Aquí vamos. Mejor preparate, bastardo!"

Y así, ella enciende su auto y sale de Tokyo-3.  
-  
Continuara...

No se pierdan el proximo episodio : "No estas solo"

Notas del traductor: Una habitación, LJ-90 se encuentra sentado en la silla del psicologo.

LJ-90: Y como puede ver, tanto traducir y escribir WAFF esta empezando a afectar mi vida.  
Psicologo: Ya veo, lo mejor es que le ponga un alto a esas actividades hasta que se estabilize.  
LJ-90¿Qué quiere decir?  
Psicologo: A mí parecer, si no actualiza en unos..3 meses se va a mejorar Sin que nadie se de cuenta apareze un punto rojo, para ser más exactos una mira laser en el pecho del psicologo, un disparo se escucha, el psicologo cae muerte, en eso un hombre seguido de otros dos entran al cuarto a travez de la ventana.  
LJ-90¿Quienes son ustedes?  
nairelena:LJ-90, has estado yenvando dos vidas, en este mundo eres un muchacho normal, chistoso y aplicado en los estudios, pero la otra vida es en las computadoras, donde eres un traductor y escritor medianamente respetado, una de esas vidas tiene un futuro, la otra no. ¿A que no adivinas que vida hemos elegido que sigas?  
LJ-90 NOO, tengo que detener la traduccion, tanto WAFF esta empezando a traumarme!  
Nairelena: ATRAPENLO!  
Felizmente LJ-90 logra escabullirse y huir en su auto (Continuara)  
Ok Ok, me exedi con la demora de este capitulo...alguien me puede aclarar algo, porque ahora que me dejan reviews no mellega al correo, alguna vez les paso, y si es así, como lo arreglaron?  
Como sea, ahora voy a responder las amenazas con raticida, digo reviews.  
beamknight87: Por fin alguien me entiende, ejem-como sea---gracias man por el apoyo, y en este capitulo intente arreglar las faltas ortograficas, aunque creo que se me paso una que otra.  
Naruto Ikari de Hyrule : Gracias por el apoyo y las ¿condolensias, como sea, como puedes ver estoy continuando con la traducción, y un pequeño consejo, create una cuenta pues.  
FeroAng:WTF? la biblia? noooo, no soy tan loco, the child of love 2 esta en esta pagina, pero no bajo el nombre de Axel, el no escribio ni la segunda ni ¿tercera? parte, la primera parte se encuentra en otra pagina, pero no te lo dire, sino me arruinas la ilusion.ser traductor es taaaaan divertido.  
nairelena: OK OK, aquí tienes el capitulo,como puedes ver tarde mucho (de mi punto de vista, si a ustedes no le parece así bueno)  
Onashiru Okanami: Me algro que no batees por esos lados, yo tampoco lo hago asi que estamos bien...pues me alegra que te guste el trabajo que llevo haciendo y espero no defraudarte a ti ni a los demás con los siguientes capitulos.  
siReNa-cHan: Hey gracias, lo que me extraña de tu review es que no aprecio en mi correo, bueno después vere eso..., hey deten las alabanzas (dentro de un rato, me gusta sentirme importante XD), gracias por tu review, me hizo sentirme mejor y por lo que me dijiste en el chat publique esto hoy.  
Y gracias a todos los que me mandaron Messages.  
Adios a mi madre, adios a mi padre, y a ese maestro molestos...pudrete! XD.  
Ahora si.Adios. 


	8. No estas sola

EIGHTH MONTH:  
No estas solo Apartamento de Misato. La puerta de frente se desliza y revela a Misato, visualmente exhausta.

Misato (a si misma): "Demonios, esos tan susodichos bio-cientМficos no pudieron ayudar en nada! Que viaje tan inspirador fue ese!!!■ Ella entra al departamento y ve que, durante la semana que estuvo ausente, su hogar no ha cambiado ni un poco. Era como si nadie mАs aparte de ella estuviera allМ. Va hacia la habitaciСn de Shinji, solo para ver que no esta ahМ. Lo mas preocupante es que tampoco estan sus pertenencias. Bueno, por lo menos la mayor parte. Misato (a si misma): "Adonde pudo ir"  
Decide ir a ver a Asuka. Ella ve la luz que sale por la ranura de la puerta. Misato: "Ah, por lo menos ella esta aquМ..."

Ella toca la puerta.

Asuka (suavemente): "©QuiИn es?"

Misato: "Soy yo Asuka, regrese!"

Asuka: "Hmmmm...bienvenida a casa, Misato."

Misato (a si misma): "Uh-oh... ©Asuka no esta molesta conmigo porque me fui sin ninguna razСn? Temo lo peor..." (a Asuka:) "©Puedo entrar?"

La respuesta demora unos segundos.

Asuka: "SМ, entra..."

Misato entra y cierra la puerta detrАs suyo. Ve a Asuka echa un obillo en su cama, mirando la pared. Misato: "©Puedo sentarme?"

Asuka: "...Yeah..."

Misatose sienta, mirando la espalda de la peliroja.

Misato: "Hmmm...tu...algo paso mientras estuve fuera?"

Asuka: "No.Nada realmente importante."

Misato: "Bueno...como fue tu semana sin mi?"

Asuka: "Aburrida."

Misato: "Aburrida? LlamИ a Hikari y le dije que viniera a sacarte. No saliste con ella?"

Asuka: "Los dos primeros dМas, si...pero luego, no."

Misato puede ver que Asuka esta muy triste. Del tipo exsaustada, el tipo de tristeza que no permite que mАs lagrimas caigan. Sigue un silencio inconfortable. Misato: "TЗ sabes...sabes donde esta Shinji --"

Asuka lanza una almohada a Misato sin dejar que termine la pregunta.

Asuka: "NO ME IMPORTA ESE DUMMKOPF!!!!"

Misato: "Hey, hey...calmate, por favor..."

Asuka: "COMO PUEDO CALMARME, MISATO?!! En serio! Como puedo!!!? Como puedo si pienso en ese hijo de perra!!?"

Misato: "Hey!! No hables asi de Shinji. No se lo merece."

Asuka: "Por supuesto que se lo merece!!! Dejandonos a Teri y a mi de esa forma! No es nada sino un hijo de--"

Misato (Interrumpiendo): "Por favor, Asuka. No quiero oir esas palabras de nuevo, en especial si soy referidas a Shinji."

Asuka: "AsМ que, tienes mejores ideas de como puedo llamarlo?"

Misato: "Asuka...que pasС? Por favor dime. No se por que estas asМ de repente. Quiero saber por que."

De hecho, Misato sabe muy bien que pasС, dado que ella estaba (practicamente) ahМ cuando ocurriС. Solo quiere oМr la version de Asuka.

Asuka: "DespuИs de que el ultimo Angel atacara, ese idiota decidio que era digno de ser el padre de Teri...en otras palabras, ya no me ama! Y no puedo soportarlo...simplemente no puedo..."

Lagrimas empizan a salir de sus ojos. Lentas pero grandes.

Asuka: "Yo...Yo no se porque te estoy diciendo todo esto...tu no sabes nada... "

Misato: "©CreИs que soy ciega, Asuka?"

Asuka: "Huh?"

Misato: "Mis dos compaЯeros de departamento empiezan a actuar como amantes de un mes para otro...tendrМa que estar sorda y cieja para no notar eso. Y los vi besandose en el auto la semana pasada, recuerdas? Asumo que se olvidaron del espejo retrovisor. Y que hay de todas las veces que los sorprendi? Estaban tan avergonzados┘y tambiИn se que dormian juntos en tu cama. No soy estupida, sabes."

Asuka: "..."

Misato: "Vamos. No puedes negar hechos obvios ahora. SИ que lo amas. Y--"

Asuka: "Lo AMABA. Tiempo pasado, Misato."

Misato: "No puedo creerlo, Asuka. No puedes amar a alguien y decidir que no lo amas al dМa siguiente. Todo lo que sale de eso es dolor."

Asuka: "AsМ que, me quieres decir que aЗn amas a Kaji?"

Misato (temblando): "S-sМ. Okay...Creo que aun lo amo. Pero ese no es el punto. No trates de cambiar el tema..."

Asuka: "Shinji es un bastardo. No hay mАs que discutir."

Misato: "Asuka...dime. Lo amas?"

Asuka: "..."

Misato: "AЗn lo amas...?"

Asuka: "..."

Misato: "LO AMAS!?"

Asuka: "N..."

Misato (gritando): "LO AMAS!?"

Asuka (entre pequeЯos hipos): "SМ...Yo..."

Misato: "©TЗ que?"

Asuka (de nuevo, entre sollozos): "Yo...sМ...lo amo...con todo mi corazСn, todo mi cuerpo, y toda mi alma..."

Misato (sonriendo suavemente): "Bien."

Asuka (gritando): "NO, NO ESTA BIEN, MISATO!!!"

La sonrisa deja la cara de Misato inmediatamente despuИs de esto. Los ojos de Asuka derraman mАs y mАs lagrimas mientras las palabras salen.

Asuka: "Yo lo amo! Le entregue todas las cosas que guardaba en mi alma para alguien especial! CompartМ todo con el! Hasta mi dolo! Y como me devuelve todo eso? DEJANDOME SOLA!!! Con nuestra hija!"

Misato: "..."

Asuka: "Le di...todo...todo...Espere por ese momento... momento donde pordia decirle todo a alguien en quien podria poner mi confianza, mis esperanzas┘Shinji era el indicado. Estaba lista para amarlo. Para darle mi afecto como nunca lo hice con alguien mАs. Para ofrecerle todo. Finalmente me abrМ, como tu me dijiste que haga. Y luego gane lo que estaba esperando...confort y consuelo. El me dio todo eso. Y ahora lo lamento! Misato...Me sentМa tan segura con el...Se sentМa tan bien...No era yo misma cuando estaba con el pero lo disfrutaba. En serio lo hacМa. Dos meses despuИs el destruye todas mis esperanzas y esfuerzos diciendo, 'Asuka, por favor vete. No soy capaz de protegerte.'"

Misato: "Asuka..."

Asuka: "Estaba sola! SOLA! Y estaba de acuerdo con eso! Pero...ahora...Ya no quiero seguir sola...duele! Estar sola no es nada mАs que dolor! Luego...luego vi a Shinji. La unica persona que se preocupaba por mМ. TenМa dudas de como me verМa. A pesar de todas las terribles cosas que le dije o le hice, le importe. QuerМa saber como es recibir amor de alguien. Yo...yo...demonios! Misato, ©por que lo necesito tanto? ©Esto es amor? ©En serio? ©El amor es dolor? Porque siento una llama quemando en mi cuerpo cada vez que estoy cerca a el? Eso es lo que llaman 'verdadero amor'?"

Ella empieza a llorar fuertemente. Misato nunca ha visto a la chica en tanto dolor y tristeza antes. Pone una mano en el hombro de Asuka.

Misato: "No estas sola, Asuka...yo estoy aquМ, todos estamos aquМ para ti. Sabes eso...y, si, eso es toda la felicidad y tristeza que eso puede traerte. El amor es como una espada de doble filo. Un dМa puede hacerte la persona mАs feliz del planeta, y al dМa siguiente puede hacerte llorar como nunca antes. SИ como es Asuka. Pero el amor no es un mal sentimiento. Depende de ti que hacer con el. Pero si estas preparada, si de verdad quieres dar y recibiramar te traera todo excepto tristeza. Confia en mi."

Pausa.

Misato: "Escucha. HarИ todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad!"

Asuka:"Q-quИ?"

Misato: "Yeah! CreemИ, tendremos a nuestro adorado Shin-chan de vuelta!"

Asuka (entre sollozos pero sonriendo): "H-hey! Yo soy la unica que puede llamarlo 'Shin-chan'!"

Misato: ⌠©QuiИn decidio eso?"

Asuka: "Yo, claro esta!"

Misato (riendo): "De acuerdo, entonces. Bueno, descansa un poco. Lo necesitaras."

De repente el timbre suena.

Misato: "IrИ a ver quien es."

Ella abre la puerta...

Misato: "SМ...?"

Hikari: "Hola, Mayor Katsuragi. Me alegra ver que regresС. Me gustarМa ver a Asuka."

Misato: "Bienvenida, Hikari. Esta en su habitaciСn..."

Hikari: "©Como esta?"

Misato: "Creo que logrИ calmarla...ve por ti misma."

Hikari entra al departamento.

Misato: "Bueno. Me voy llendo. Asegura que Asuka sepa eso, OK?"

Hikari: "Hai, Mayor!"

Misato (sonriendo): "Puedes llamarme Misato..."

Hikari: "O-okay, Misato-san"  
Afuera. Misato salta entrando en su auto y se dirigue a Dogma Centra a toda velocidad.

Misato: "Demonios...donde estas, Shinji"  
En algЗn lugar de Tokyo-3, Shinji esta en una cabina telefonica, haciendo una llamada.

Misato: "Por favor deje su mensaje! Lo llamarИ pronto!"

Shinji (A sМ mismo): "Misato-san...donde estas?"

Cuelga el telefono sin dejar un mensaje. Toji y Kensuke lo esperan no muy lejos.

Toji: "Y...?"

Shinji: "AЗn no llega. Me preguntС que pasС. Se fue hace una semana..."

Kensuke: "Hey, esMayor en NERV, no puede estar en peligro. Es una chica grande, despuИs de todo."

Shinji: "Yo...Lo sИ."

Toji: "Shinji...aЗn no quieres decirnos por que evitas a Asuka, cierto...?"

Shinji: "No.Ya les dije que no quiero hablar de esto por ahora."

Toji: "Hey, si mos dices tal vez podamos ayudar!"

Shinji: "Realmente lo dudo."

Kensuke: "No lo fuerces, Touji."

Toji: "Bueno, deberiamos irnos si no quieres hablar. Es hora de escuela de todas formas"  
Misato esta en su oficina en NERV HQ. Entra y nota que esta mas calmada de lo usual...

Misato: "Bueno..."

Ella se sienta en su escritorio y ve que hay algunos mensajes en su correo de voz. Todos son de Shinji. Pero de todos solo uno le llama la atenciСn.  
-  
Notas del Traductor: Hola a todos (Si hay alguien allМ) Bueno, como notaran el capitulo esta incompleto, ya que esta es una traducciСn de "prueba" y por eso me refieron a...quiero ver si vale la pena seguir traduciendo este fic, o tal vez si no recibo mensajes "alguien mas" quiera hacerse cargo de esto...en fin, dejenme saber si quieren que siga traduciendo y que opinan de la traduccion momentanea, asi que dejen reviews.  
Posdata: Si pueden darse una vuelta por mis fics originales de EVA y dejar reviews estaria agradecido, claro que esto no es obligatorio. 


End file.
